


Cabin by the Lake

by CBFirestarter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cabin Fic, Cabin Owner Dean, Cuddling & Snuggling, Destiel - Freeform, Eventual Romance, Fireplaces, Fluff and Smut, Horseback Riding, M/M, Middle of nowhere Maine, Moose, Seriously middle of nowhere, Storms, TV Show Writer Castiel, Writer Castiel, lake house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBFirestarter/pseuds/CBFirestarter
Summary: Dean Winchester has been leasing out his extra cabin up by Moose Head Lake in Maine for many years now. He has grown accustom to the rhythm and predictability of life in the quiet forests of Northern Maine. Something always felt missing though, and heart ache from lost love had pushed Dean to lock himself away. When he suddenly meets the blue eyed writer who is the first tenant of the season, things in Dean's life get turned upside down, and maybe he is willing to take a chance again, even if it might mean getting hurt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All! This fic is dedicated to my friend WaywardAF67, I knew how much she loved vacations in lake houses so I wrote this fic with her in mind and it has grown from there. I will post a chapter every 1-2 weeks hopefully and hope you all enjoy the ride. Special thanks as well to Ellen of Oz for her amazing edits and WaywardJenn for all her beta reading and encouragement what would we do without SPN family.

Dean woke up early on Friday morning. It had gotten a bit chilly in the cabin overnight so he hustled out from under the covers and wrapped his arms around himself as he waited for the shower water to heat up. The hot shower felt good and Dean was so tired he could have stood under the warm water all day. Alas, he had work to do and his first guest of the season was checking in that morning. Dean put on his favorite trading post jeans, a red plaid flannel shirt and his beat up old hiking boots and stumbled his way out to his jeep.

 

He sometimes wondered why he stayed on Moosehead Lake for all these years. He had inherited his family's main cabin and the smaller one that he rented out every year. His younger brother Sam had tried to convince him to sell and move farther south, come stay in Boston with him, but Dean just couldn't picture living in a city. Moosehead Lake was about as middle of nowhere in Maine as you could get. There were more unpaved old logging roads than anything else, making a sturdy four wheel drive vehicle a must. Dean always counted down the days till summer when the snow melted and he could drive his precious car in the summer. A 1967 Chevy Impala was in no way practical for life in the mountains of Maine but he could never give her up and just kept her covered in the old barn until the weather cleared.

 

As he drove his Jeep to town he was glad to see the sun had finally come out after days of cold rain. Late May in Maine was still a chilly time of year, and there were even a few patches of snow to be found on the shaded forest floor. There was only one restaurant in Greenville and he headed in to grab a quick bite before heading to the trading post. Even though the sun was barely up, Ellen already had a hot pot of coffee on, and the grill all warmed up.

 

"Morning, Dean," Ellen said in greeting, pouring a cup of hot coffee and pushing it over to him as he sat at the counter.

 

"Morning. Say, you don't have any blueberry pancakes do you?" Dean asked hopefully and Ellen laughed.

 

"Yes, actually, I just got in blueberries yesterday. I'll whip you up a stack."

 

"You're a saint, you know that?" Dean nearly burned his mouth on the coffee but it was so good, he didn't care.

 

"What you up to today, Winchester?" Ellen asked as she poured the batter onto the griddle.

 

"Checking in my first renter of the season this morning, then I was thinking I would go help Benny finish the work on his dock in the afternoon."

 

"Renter already, huh? Time flies sometimes."

 

"More like drags," Dean replied. Ellen shook her head and gave the pancakes a flip, setting out the syrup in front of Dean.

 

"Slow life got you down?"

 

"Maybe a little. I might go down and visit Sam for a week or so once this renter checks out. They booked for two weeks but then I'm clear for a week after that."

 

"Well you better bring him some of my syrup if you go down to visit him, or I'll get a phone call from him wondering why I didn't send any," Ellen smiled and slid the plate of pancakes over to Dean.

 

Dean practically inhaled the pancakes and had a second cup of coffee before heading out to the trading post. The trading post was the only place for fifty miles to get just about anything you could need. Ellen's husband Bobby had owned and ran it since Dean was a kid, and he was fairly certain Bobby's dad had ran it before him.

 

"Morning, Bobby," Dean waved to him, grabbing up a few essentials to stock the rental cabin with.

 

"Hey, Dean. Say, are you headed out toward Benny's today?"

 

"Yeah, this afternoon I think."

 

"Can you take him that box over there? I got a delivery coming in and might not get to it today."

 

"Sure thing, Bobby. What did he order?"

 

"Just some new climbing gear. You know how fast he loses carabiners, the idjit," Bobby rolled his eyes.

 

Dean took his stuff and Benny's package and headed back to the Jeep, figuring he had a few more hours until the renter showed up. The small rental cabin sat right by the water and it was close enough to the main cabin to be visible through the trees, but far enough away for privacy. It was small, with one bedroom with a queen bed, but it had a full kitchen and nice porch with two Adirondack chairs Dean had built himself. Dean heard the crunch of tires on the drive and did one quick turn to make sure everything in the cabin was all set before heading out to greet his guest.

 

He held up a hand and shielded his eyes from the sun to see a silver Prius pulling up by the cabin. Dean took a deep breath and made an effort not to roll his eyes at the car. He was actually impressed the little car had made it up the windy dirt road at all. Dean watched as the man climbed out of the car and squinted over at him.

 

"Are you Castiel?" Dean hoped he was saying that right.

 

"Yes, but you can call me Cas. Are you Dean?" the man asked in a surprisingly deep voice. The man stood only a few inches shorter than he did and Dean took in his tousled brown hair and square jaw.

 

"Sure am. You find the place okay?"

 

"It was well marked so I found it easy enough," Cas answered, grabbing his bag from the back seat of his car. Dean again bit his tongue at the man's appearance. From his soft looking sweater to his designer jeans and brown leather shoes he screamed _city boy_ to Dean. Dean could at least appreciate how the sweater brought out the color in his eyes though.

 

"Need any help with those?" Dean offered, but Cas just shook his head. "Alright, this is the cabin you'll be staying in. You can see my place is right through those trees so if you need anything I'm not far."

 

Dean lead the way inside and Cas peered around the cabin, setting his bags down.

 

"This is a very nice place you have. I suppose I should have asked when I booked with you, but do you have a desk I can work at?"

 

"Oh yeah, there's a desk right here by the window with a view of the lake." Dean pointed to a standard cherry wood desk and chair.

 

"That is perfect. I hope to get some writing done while I am up here," Cas smiled at him.

 

"Well, towels are in the front hall, and there's extra pillows and blankets in there as well. If you want to use the fireplace I have some dry wood stacked out back. Here's a sheet with some local info and the wifi password and stuff." Cas stepped over to him to grab the paper and Dean felt a little rush of exhilaration as the man's hand brushed against his. _Stop it Dean, do not go there, he is a guest_. Dean quickly shook off the feeling. "Let me know if you have any questions or need anything else." Dean dropped the key into the man's hand.

 

"I will. Thank you."

 

Dean nodded and headed out for his own cabin. He really did need to get out more. The first new person he saw in weeks, and he was all frazzled. This man was particularly handsome though, and smelled good too. It had been so long since Dean had been with anyone, he wasn't surprised he was attracted to this man. He chalked it up to that and hoped he could shake that feeling off before the next time he saw him.

 

There was a large barn up on the hill from the main cabin and Dean had converted it into a makeshift garage and woodshop. He headed up there just before lunch and made a few more cuts to the lumber he needed for Benny's dock. He was at the table saw when he thought he heard a knock. Shutting down the saw, he turned to see Castiel standing in the doorway. He was in a tee-shirt now and had switched to a pair of hiking boots that looked brand spanking new.

 

"Sorry to bother you," Cas said sheepishly.

 

"No worries, man. What can I do ya for?" Dean almost cringed at his choice of words but they went right past Cas.

 

"I was going to take a hike and I wasn't sure if you could recommend one of these trails?" Cas pulled out a map from behind his back. It looked like one of many that Bobby sold at the trading post. Dean put down his safety goggles and dusted off his shirt going to look at the map.

 

"Well, I wouldn't hike any of these trails right now. Bound to be all mud down in that valley.” Dean pointed to a few trails south of them. “Now, where we are is Beaver Cove. If you go out back on Main Street, that turns into Lily Bay Road, which will take you to Lily Bay state park, see?" Dean drew a line with his finger on the map. Cas leaned over his shoulder, examining where Dean was pointing to, and the nearness of him made Dean's heart speed up.

 

"I see there's a nice long loop there," Cas pointed at the map and Dean shifted his hand to avoid any accidental touching.

 

"I suggest the trail to the north. Those boots look awful new, don't want sore feet on your first day," Dean handed the map back to Cas.

 

"Oh these boots are very comfortable. I was told they are excellent for all kinds of terrain, I am sure I will be fine." Cas tucked the map in his back pocket.

 

Dean went to open his mouth in protest but figured some things just had to be learned the hard way.

 

"How old is this barn?" Cas asked, staring up at the huge beams.

 

"Same age as the cabin you're staying in, just around hundred years old I think. I know it was built before the 1920s by my great grandfather."

 

"It's certainly stood the test of time, it's beautiful.”

 

Dean looked at Cas as he ran a hand over the barn wood wall. The man had lovely hands, Dean thought.

 

"It is something," Dean replied, unable to take his eyes off of Cas.

 

"I should let you get back to work. Thank you for the help."

 

"Like I said, anytime," Dean smiled at him, and Cas awkwardly bowed and ducked out of the barn. Dean let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

 

He piled the wood into the jeep and drove over to Benny's. He was a little annoyed that Benny wasn't home or answering his cell. He went down to the dock though and started replacing the boards. It only took him a few hours to have the whole job done. He checked his phone and saw an apologetic text from Benny.

 

**Benny:** Hey man sorry I thought I would make it back in time to meet you, but my rig blew a tire.

 

**Dean:** It's ok, docks all done, I left a package for you by the door

 

**Benny:** you're the best brother, thanks!

 

Dean sighed and headed back for his house. As he drove home, he wondered how Castiel's hike had gone. Lily Bay was a fairly simple trail and all the paths were either a straight line out and back, or a loop so he couldn't get lost. There were hundreds of miles of wilderness this far north, and he had gone on more than one search party to find a lost newbie hiker in his day. As he got closer to home, he was suddenly anxious to see that Cas had made it back. He was relieved to see his car parked in front when he pulled in.

 

Dean had a sudden urge to go find him to see how the hike went. It took all his self control to head up to his own cabin. Part of him just liked the sound of Castiel's deep, raspy voice and wanted to hear it again. Dean flipped on the TV just to fill the silence in the house. He looked out the window on occasion but saw no sign of him. He knew he should give the guy space, that's why he rented a cabin on a lake in the middle of nowhere, after all. If he had wanted to be social he would have rented a house on Lake Winnipesaukee in New Hampshire, where there was a house on every inch of shore line. From Dean's place there wasn't another house in sight, just the calm, still waters and an occasional loon floating by.

 

He eventually walked out on his porch to start the grill for dinner and looked to see Cas sitting out in one of the Adirondack chairs. He had his jeans rolled up to just below the knee and seemed to be soaking his feet in a tub of water. Dean couldn't help but laugh to himself. He had warned him. Dean fired up the grill and tried hard not to stare down toward the other guy’s cabin. The sun began to set and the sky was turning a deep shade of orange and pink. He took his burgers off the grill, having made way too much food for just him. Dean stole a glance down toward the other cabin and caught Castiel's eyes. _Was he watching me?_ Dean wondered. He waved to him and Cas waved back.

 

On impulse, and against his better judgement, he yelled down to Cas, "You hungry? I have burgers." Dean raised the plate in hands to show the stack of greasy goodness.

 

"Wouldn't want to intrude, but if you're sure?" Cas yelled back with a sheepish smile. Dean noticed Cas had put his shoes back on and he made his way down the path toward him gingerly.

Dean set the burgers down on his porch table, figuring it was a nice night to eat out. He ran inside to grab a second plate and some condiments. Cas was standing on the porch when he got back.

 

"Take a seat! I made way too much food, just excited to use the grill again, I guess," Dean said, gesturing toward an open chair.

 

"That's nice of you. I hope I am not imposing, but I planned to go into town to grab dinner and I don't think my feet are up for that." Cas flushed a charming shade of red and gave him an apologetic smile.

 

"New shoes did a number on ya, huh?" Dean asked and Cas nodded. "Want a beer? Or some water?"

 

"Beer would be great."

 

Dean nodded and grabbed two beers from the fridge. "Help yourself," Dean nodded at the burgers, and popped the cap off Cas's beer with his ring before handing it to him. The sky was getting a darker shade of red-orange now, over the water.

 

Cas dug into his burger and gave a happy moan of enjoyment. "These are very good, thank you."

 

"No worries. So, what brings you up here? You mentioned writing?" Dean asked, taking a sip of beer and grabbing his own burger.

 

"I needed a bit of a break from things, change of scenery, and wanted some time to finish up the tail end of my book. Thought this was just the place to do it."

 

"You sure picked remote, that's for sure," Dean replied. Cas gave a lovely deep chuckle.

 

"I suppose I did, but it's so beautiful, I instantly relaxed the second I got here," Cas sighed and leaned back in his chair, looking out over the water and drinking his beer.

 

"I'll give you that," Dean said drinking his own beer and listening to the far off sounds of a loon. "So what's your book about?"

 

"It's fiction but it's... well it's also semi-autobiographical. I guess if it was a movie it would say based on a true story at the beginning," Cas chuckled a little. "It's my first full novel though. I have just written articles for magazines up ‘til now, and a few TV scripts the past few years."

 

"That must be interesting work, telling stories all the time?"

 

"It can be, but it's also frustrating work. Especially since I got the bright idea to tell my own. I'm starting to regret ever writing this book and it's not even done yet," Cas let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Dean hadn't seen it before but there was a kind of sadness to Cas lingering behind his eyes.

 

"How long have you been writing it?"

 

"Oh, going on a year now, but the closer I get to the end the slower it comes to me."

 

"Maybe the end hasn't happened yet?" Dean suggested.

 

"You know, you may be right," Cas mused, peeling at the label on his beer.

 

"Want another?" Dean asked, and when Cas nodded he went and fetched them two more beers. It was nearly full on dark now and Dean switched on the kitchen light. He handed Cas the beer and they both stared out toward the dark water.

 

"The stars are so bright out here. There must be twice as many as I can see from my apartment."

 

"Where do you live?" Dean asked, genuinely interested since he couldn't place the accent.

 

"Boston. Well, Cambridge actually. I lecture at BU on occasion. It’s my alma mater."

 

"You don't really have the Boston accent, if you don't mind me saying," Dean smiled at him a little.

 

Cas chuckled. "No, I only drop my 'R's' around my old college buddy, Gabriel. My family is from Virginia - that's where I grew up."

 

"Really? Do they still live there now?" Dean didn't really think Cas screamed southern either. He couldn't peg the guy.

 

"Yes, my parents and older brother all still live in Arlington." Cas said this with a harder tone to his voice.

 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry." Dean flushed a little, embarrassed.

 

"No worries at all. I just don't really talk to them anymore, we had philosophical differences," Cas shook his head a little. Dean just looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "They believe in what they call traditional values, which in their case means excluding their gay son." Cas said this not but a little bitterly. Dean was glad it was dark and Cas couldn't see the look on his face, since he was partially smiling at the small hope he had a shot with this guy.

 

"I'm sorry to hear that. Family can be tough." Dean knew all too well just how difficult family was.

 

Cas turned and looked at him through the dark. "You must think I am terrible going on and on about myself like this. You're easy to talk to, is all," Cas smiled at him and Dean had to swallow a hard lump in his throat.

 

" _Be curious, not judgmental_ ," Dean replied. Cas tilted his head at him in confusion in the most adorable way. "It's Walt Whitman. I read a lot of his stuff, is all." Dean blushed again and was again thankful for the darkness.

 

"I love Whitman, _I exist as I am, that is enough_ ," Cas quoted one of Dean's favorite lines.

 

"The man had a way with words," Dean sighed, thinking of the worn Whitman book sitting by his bed, the binding all bent and frayed.

 

"So what about yourself? Have you lived here all your life?"

 

"Yeah my parents raised us up here. The Cabins have been in my dad's family for years."

 

"Us?"

 

"Oh, I have a younger brother, Sam. He lives in Boston now - just finished law school at Dartmouth, top of his class," Dean said with not but a little pride.

 

"That's impressive. You two close?"

 

"Close as we can be. I took care of him a lot growing up. Nope, little Sammy has grown up and done me proud, that's for sure."

 

"Were your parents not around? Sorry if that's too intrusive to ask," Cas replied quickly and Dean just smiled.

 

"It's alright, my mom passed away when I was six or so, and my Dad drove a logging truck back and forth from Canada to down south so he was gone for stretches of time." Dean used to remember crossing off the days on the calendar until his dad would be home, and checking to make sure they had enough food to last. Bobby always seemed to swing by with groceries from the trading post, though, right when they were getting low.

 

"Sounds like you two were lucky to have each other then, for company way up here," Cas said and Dean knew he was looking for something positive to say.

 

"Yeah it can get lonely way up here sometimes, especially with Sam gone." Dean flushed a moment, he had gone a step too far, and admitted too much. This guy was gonna think he was some mountain hermit loser. "Not that I mind, I mean I love it up here. There's nowhere else like it," He quickly backpedaled. Glancing over he saw Cas was studying his face and it unnerved him a little. "What?"

 

"It's just... hard to imagine someone as attractive as you being lonely," Cas said in an earnest voice.

 

"I bet you say that to all the boys," Dean gave a nervous chuckle.

 

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. Maybe these beers are really going to my head," Cas gave his own nervous laugh.

 

"It's fine, man, no worries." Dean wanted to let Cas know he was interested, but for the life of him didn't know how. Dean was normally charming and had a slew of pick up lines that never failed him in bars, not with women or men. None of them came to him now, and he was drawing a complete blank.

 

"I better turn in and get some rest. Thank you for dinner - it was just what I needed. Maybe I can return the favor and cook for you one night?"

 

"I'd like that," Dean replied, wondering if Cas had just asked him on a date. _Is this a date? He is just trying to be nice don't get ahead of yourself._

 

"Have a good night, Dean," Cas said, standing with a smile.

 

"Here, take a flashlight so you don't trip," Dean handed him a small flashlight he kept in his pocket.

 

"Thank you," Cas said, flicking it on.

 

"Good night," Dean replied and watched as Cas made his way down the path and waited to see the lights flick on in the other cabin before turning in for the night.

 

As Dean went to sleep that night he realized for the first time, in a long time, he was excited for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas woke the next morning and found the sun was already shining through his cabin window. He had slept later than he meant to - checking his watch by the bed, he found it was already nine.  He had had some pleasant dreams starring the rugged cabin owner that he needed to shake off before he saw the man again. Still, Cas couldn't help going to his window and peering around the curtain hoping to catch a glimpse. Dean was there by his cabin, loading some tools into his jeep. It must have been a warmer day because Dean was wearing a tee-shirt, and Cas bit his lower lip hard, admiring the man’s hard looking arms.  _ Get a grip man, he’s not interested.  _

 

Cas threw on a pair of cotton pajama pants and pulled on a clean tee-shirt. He thought of pulling on boxers but was still too sleepy to care. He stared over at his laptop sitting mockingly on the lovely cherry wood desk.  _ Fuck you. I’ll get to it,  _ he internally grumbled at the computer. He went to the kitchen and made himself a pot of coffee. Sighing, he looked through the numerous brochures on the counter he had grabbed at the trading post. Fly fishing, Moose Tours, horseback riding, and kayaking - all valid distractions from the real reason he had come up here. 

 

Grabbing his coffee, he headed out onto the porch and, leaning on the railing, took a deep breath of fresh air. It was even more beautiful up here then the pictures on the website. He couldn’t get over how still the lake was. It looked like glass. He knew it was just the beginning of the season and soon a few boats would pepper the view, streaking across the water, but for now it was peacefully empty. Cas arched his back and stretching his arms let out a big yawn. He suddenly felt eyes on him and glanced over to see Dean standing by his jeep staring at him. 

 

Dean, looking a bit flustered, waved and ducked back into his cabin before Cas could even wave back. Cas couldn't help but chuckle. The man was downright adorable. He couldn’t have been staring at him though - not in that way. He knew better than to get to excited over a straight man. He had read into a glance before, and been horribly wrong. What were the chances this tough, masculine mountain man swung his way? Slim to none, that’s for sure. Although, he hadn't all-out run away when Cas had called him attractive the night before. Honestly, attractive did not begin to describe Dean, he was... well, perfect. From his lovely square jaw, to his evergreen eyes, to his sideways smile, and that was just his face. Lovely slim hip bones, broad chest and non-bulky muscle - the kind that didn't come from a gym, but from everyday hard work. No, Cas was harbouring a pretty big crush on the guy from the second he had walked out of the cabin.

 

Cas listened to a flock of geese overhead and finished his coffee, feeling the sun warm him. His stomach gave an ominous growl, however, and he headed back inside to see if he had anything resembling breakfast. He still walked a bit gingerly and cursed his new hiking boots for betraying him so. He found a few breakfast bars but realized he would have to make a run to that trading post for more groceries. He poured another cup of coffee and sat down at the desk, staring at the closed laptop. Gathering his resolve, he turned the machine on and opened his word document. 

 

Ninety thousand, four hundred, and fifty three words. There were eighteen chapters, and he had written all of them over about six months. Cas had poured every ounce of himself into this story, into this book. He had hoped to find answers - that maybe in the retelling, he could see something he hadn't seen before. It was different from anything he had written before. Cas had usually chosen to live his life in the world of science fiction and fantasy. He liked that he could write his own rules in that world, create his own larger than life heroes. This kind of writing, writing about life, was something he had never attempted before. 

 

He quickly closed the document and pulled up his email. There were several emails from his manager, Meg, asking when he would get back to her on committing to a few more scripts. He sighed when reading her most recent email. 

 

_ Hey Clarence, _

_ I know you are off communing with nature or some shit but if you don’t email me back then Crowley is gonna come in take these scripts. EMAIL ME BACK! _

_ -Meg _

 

Cas closed the computer and ran a hand through his hair. He was getting tired of all the pressure from Meg. He just couldn't bring himself to write yet. 

 

He got back up and got dressed, heading out for the trading post. He put on his old sneakers this time, and even those still hurt. He looked up to the other cabin as he headed to his car, but Dean’s Jeep was gone. Feeling just a smidge disappointed, he got in his car and drove down to the trading post. He was impressed that the store had just about everything you could need, but seeing as the next closest store was more than an hour away it made sense. 

 

“Can I help you find anything?” the older man from the behind the counter asked as Cas inspected a pair of hiking boots. 

 

“Well, my last pair of boots kinda did a number on my feet. I thought maybe if i tried another brand…?” Cas eyed the pair of Merrells. 

 

“Sometimes it takes a few times to get a good pair of boots worn in. I would let your feet heal up a little and try them again, just not for too long,” the man replied, eyeing him a little. 

 

“Yeah, I did take a pretty long hike yesterday. I’ll stick to the groceries,” Cas smiled and placed his basket on the counter. 

 

“You renting up here?” the man asked. 

 

“Yeah, a cabin out on Beaver Cove,” Cas replied.

 

“Oh, so you're staying up at the Winchesters’. How you like it?” the man gave him a smile. 

 

“It’s great! Dean is great… Dean’s cabin I mean,” Cas quickly amended. 

 

Bobby gave him a smile. “Yeah he has a nice place up there. How long you staying for?”

 

“Two weeks, though I may see if I can add another week on,” Cas smiled at the thought. 

 

“We have fresh pies if you're interested. I suggest the apple,” Bobby nodded to a small table where a few pies of varying flavors were stacked.

 

“Good idea,” Cas smiled, grabbing one of the large apple pies.

 

“Make sure you stay on the main roads. Some of the logging roads are washed out from the spring rain. There’s also supposed to be a nasty storm coming in late tomorrow night.”

 

“Thanks, uh...?”

 

“Bobby.”

 

“Cas. Nice to meet you,” Cas shook the man’s calloused hand firmly.

 

“Interesting name,” Bobby said this just as a statement of fact. Bobby handed him the groceries. 

 

“Thanks again,” Cas smiled and headed out with his loot. 

 

He drove back to the cabin, planning to make spaghetti that night for him and Dean.  _ Who didn’t like spaghetti? _ he figured. He grabbed a book and headed out toward the dock. There were two more adirondack chairs at the end of the dock, and Cas settled himself down in one with his book and spent the next few hours relaxing out by the water. 

 

When he heard the crunch of tires, he turned to see Dean’s jeep pulling in. Dean jumped out of his car and was covered in mud practically head to toe. Cas couldn’t help himself but had to know what had happened. 

 

“Are you okay?” Cas called, heading up the hill toward Dean who looked at him and flushed a charming shade of red. 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just been a long day,” Dean said, digging through his tool box, cursing, “son of a bitch!” He slammed the box shut.

 

“Anything I can help with? A towel maybe?” Cas said, trying not to laugh at the comical amount of mud plastered on the man.

 

“I think this will take more than a towel,” Dean said, looking down at himself.

 

“What happened?”

 

“Long story,” Dean sighed, grabbing the box out of his jeep and kicking the door shut.

 

“Well, maybe you can tell me tonight?” Cas said and Dean looked up at him with a small smile and hell, if he didn't have actual dimples. 

 

“That sounds nice. I better go get cleaned up though.” 

 

“I dunno, it’s kinda rugged chic,” Cas smiled and Dean gave a wonderful laugh.

 

“Yeah, thats me.”

 

“Well dinner's at six, if you still wanna stop by?” Cas didn’t know if Dean would still want to have dinner and wanted to make sure he didn't feel pressured. 

 

“Yeah, I’ll see you at six,” Dean smiled and headed toward the old barn with his tools. 

 

Cas had a smile plastered to his face as he headed back to the cabin. When he got back inside, he put away some of the dry goods he bought and dug around for a pot and a strainer. It was still too early to start cooking, though, so he grabbed one of the brochures from the table and decided maybe going on a trail ride would be fun. He dialed the number for Mountain Top Farms and a woman answered the phone.

 

“Hello, this is Mountain Top Farms.”

 

“Hello, my name is Cas. I was wondering if I could book a trail ride for tomorrow?” Cas had ridden as a kid on his grandparents farm, but it had been years since he was in the saddle. 

 

“Sure thing. What time were you thinking?” the woman replied and he could hear the nickering of horses in the background. 

 

“After lunch, maybe... one o'clock?” Cas figured he could at least try to write in the morning.

 

“Hmm, okay. I think that will work. Have you ever ridden before?” 

 

“Yes, but not since I was a kid,” Cas didn't want her to think he was more experienced than he was. 

 

“Alright. Well, its sixty for an hour trail and eighty for a two hour ride.” He could hear the flipping of papers now.

 

“Great, let's say two,” Cas smiled, genuinely excited now.

 

“Alright. Just come about fifteen minutes beforehand, so we can run you through some things and be sure to wear a boot with a heel. Thanks for calling.”

 

“Thanks!” Cas hung up and tried not to feel guilty for filling his time with anything other than writing. 

 

He poked around the cabin again and looked at some of the old family pictures on the walls. He could see where Dean got his strong jaw line and dimples. He took a quick shower and let the warm water beat down on him. He couldn't help but think about Dean showering off all the mud in his own shower. How the swirls of clay mud would look rinsing off his shoulder and face. His imagination was running away with him and he quickly had a situation downstairs. Luckily, he was in the perfect place to take care of it and with thoughts of Dean in his mind, it didn't take long. 

 

He needed to rein in his thoughts if he was going to make it through a whole dinner with Dean and not end up hitting on him. Cas had grabbed the same beer they had the night before, figuring it was Dean’s favorite. Normally he would have gotten a red wine to go with this kind of dinner, but didn’t know if Dean was a wine kind of guy. He put on his favorite blue button-up, the one that Meg always told him brought out his eyes, and started to get to work on dinner. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was utterly exhausted, all his muscles aching right down to the bone. His day had started out alright, better than alright. He had woken up and got ready for the day having a few odds-and-ends projects to take care of. He had stepped outside and looked down toward the other cabin to see Castiel standing out on the porch. He was in a tee shirt and cotton pajama pants. The pants were incredibly thin, and not a little see-through. Deans jaw had hit the floor when he saw that Cas had no boxers on underneath. As if that wasn’t enough to contend with, Cas had stretched his arms out wide showing just a hint of stomach. Dean’s eyes had followed the V shape of muscle down past his hips and Deans imagination ran wild past that. He swallowed hard, taking in a deep breath, but when he looked back to Cas’s face he noticed that Cas had seen him.  _ Shit! Way to look like a creeper _ , Dean scolded himself. He waved and ducked back inside his cabin as fast as possible before Cas spotted his growing boner. 

He had to tiptoe through the house to avoid tracking too much mud inside, which turned out to be a pointless venture and he would have to clean the floors later. He wasn't even sure what to do with his mud-laden clothes, they couldn't go in the wash like that. He snatched a garbage bag and tossed the clothes in, figuring he would deal with them later. He was frozen to the bone and while some of the mud had dried, some was still a chilling wet. He leapt into the hot water and breathed a sigh of relief as the warm water rushed over him. If he had time he would have showered and then drawn a bath just to warm his muscles, but no way was he gonna be late for dinner with Castiel. It was a herculean effort to get clean, but eventually he was sure most of the mud was gone.    
  
He went to his closet and picked out a pair of jeans and thicker flannel then maybe the night called for, but he was still chilled from the mud. He paused a moment with the plaid flannel in his hand and looked at his row of shirts. He must look like a damn LL Bean commercial. Did he own anything that wasn't plaid? He dug a little more and pulled out a flannel button-up that was a solid sage green.    
  
_ Now that's better, it will bring out my eyes. _

_ Why would that matter? It's not a date. _ __   
  
_ It doesn't, and it's not a date. _ __   
__   
_ Is it, though? _ __   
_   
_ __ Shut it, okay! It's not a date!

Dean argued with himself, but put on the green shirt anyway. He took an electric razor over his face quick. He usually kept a small amount of scruff on his face, not enough to count as a beard, but he wasn't clean shaven either. He went to the fridge to check his beer supply, thinking he should bring some to dinner. He noticed a pain in his leg and pulled up his jeans to reveal a purpling bruise on his shin. He didn't think he hit it that hard but maybe the adrenaline of the day had kept him from feeling it till now. He tried to walk normally, but he had a noticeable limp he couldn't hide.    
  
Dean's phone buzzed, and he looked down to see Jo calling. "Hey, Jo, what's up?" He hoped it would be a quick conversation so he could head down for the date.    
  
"I need a favor," Jo said, getting straight to the point - one of the things he loved about Jo.   
  
"Sure thing, what you need?"    
  
"Well, I booked a trail ride tomorrow, but I won't have time to take them out. The transmission blew on my truck."   
  
"I told you that was gonna happen. It felt sticky last time I drove it."   
  
"Yeah, yeah. Look, point is I will be at the shop all afternoon. Could you possibly come do the trail for me?"    
  
"Depends."   
  
"On what?"   
  
"On if Charlie's foot is better?" There is a long pause on the other line.    
  
"She's still lame, but look, Alistair has been better lately. You will do fine," Jo said in a hurried, pleading tone.    
  
"Jo, come on, that horse hates me. Nearly took off my knee on a tree last time," Dean grumbled, knowing it was pointless because he wasn't gonna say no.    
  
"Please, Dean? I will owe you one."   
  
Dean rolls his eyes even though she can't see him. "Fine, I will do it, but you get my girl Charlie fixed up." Dean loved Charlie. She was his favorite horse at Jo's stable and he had been the one to talk her into buying the mare.    
  
"I am doing everything I can, it's just an abscess and that takes time," Jo sighed. "Thanks, Dean. I owe you big time. Just come by around 1 or so."    
  
"Alright, see you then." Dean hung up and thought he’d have to move a few things around tomorrow. Normally he liked taking out trail riders at Jo's stable but being stuck riding Alistair made him almost a little queasy at the thought.    
  
Dean took one more quick glance in the mirror and headed down to the other cabin. It was still a little light out which was a clear sign that summer was coming. A small breeze had started up as well and he looked out over the water to see it was a little choppy. Bobby had been right that a big storm was coming in soon. He was hoping it wasn't going to be a nor'easter because they almost always lost power when the high winds hit. He decided to check the generators in the morning before he headed out.    
  
He knocked on the back door, which felt odd to knock on the door of his own building. He heard a shuffling and Cas came to the door, answering with a wide, toothy grin. It took Dean back a bit to see a full open smile, since normally Cas just gave a small closed lip smile. Dean couldn't help but return the smile at him.    
  
"Come in, I was thinking we would eat outside but the wind is picking up a bit," Cas said and Dean ducked inside.    
  
"That's fine by me. As long as there's food, I’m happy. It’s been a long day." As if in agreement to that statement, his stomach gave a growl.    
  
"Well, I’m glad you are hungry, I probably made too much," Cas grinned at him. "It’s nothing fancy, just meat sauce and pasta. I am actually pretty skilled at cooking but I don't really have all my tools here to make something more creative. I took cooking classes one summer, thinking I would be a chef, but I decided it wasn't for me." 

Dean put his case of beer on the counter and popped up on a stool by the breakfast bar. "I’m sure whatever you made will be great. I brought some beer - I didn't know if you had any," Dean smiled pushing the six pack toward him.    
  
"Oh, I have some, but the more the better," Cas smiled again and put the beer in the fridge. Dean watched as Cas flitted around the tiny kitchen and he marveled at how light on his feet he was. Dean also noticed he was barefoot and wondered if his feet were still sore from the hiking boots. Dean tried and failed to pull the stupid grin off his face, but Cas was so charming as he chattered away preparing dinner and Dean leaned on his hands fascinated with every word.    


  
*************************************   


  
Cas was a nervous talker. He just couldn't seem to stop himself from babbling away as he cooked. He didn't know why he was nervous now. He had been fine the night before. Maybe it was the way Dean looked in that green shirt that literally made his eyes look twice as green. Or it could be the sideways grin plastered to his face since he walked in. Cas decided he should stop hogging the conversation and ask Dean something.    
  
"I noticed you look a little sore on your left leg. Did you hurt it today?" Cas asked, stirring the sauce that was now bubbling.    
  
"That's a long story," Dean chuckled a little, and it was a lovely deep sound.    
  
"Does it have to do with all that mud earlier?"    
  
"Yes it does."   
  
"Well you owe me that story then... here, tell me what you think," Cas held up the wooden spoon to Dean, holding one hand under it. Dean leaned forward, blowing on the hot sauce a moment, and put his lips to the spoon, taking a taste. Cas was fixated on Dean’s mouth as he lazily ran his tongue over his lips and moaned in satisfaction. Cas's breath hitched a little at the sound and he was a little slow to pull the spoon back.    
  
"That's wonderful," Dean finally replied and Cas hoped that the hot feeling running up his face wasn't visible. He could always blame the flush on the heat from the kitchen.    
  
"Good. Well, dinner is served," he grabbed two plates and brought them over to the table. He put out some chopped up bread as well and was pleased with the smile on Dean’s face when he sat down to the meal.    
  
"This is too much man, really, you’re spoiling me. I haven't had someone cook for me in years," Dean mused, twirling the spaghetti on his fork.    
  
"Did someone used to cook for you?" Cas wasn't sure if that was too personal a question.    
  
"Yeah, my ex Jo used to." Cas paused fork mid air, had he just said Jo? Was it possible Dean was gay? "She was a good cook but she learned it from her mom, Ellen, who runs the diner in town." Cas tried not to let the disappointment show on his face at the word 'she' but he had held out a tiny bit of hope that Dean maybe swung his way. He chided himself for being so foolish.    
  
"I am happy I could feed you then. So tell me about your day?" Cas asked once he regained control of his smile.    
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Dean chuckled.    
  
"Try me," Cas was eager to hear how Dean had ended up in that state.    
  
"The first half of the day I spent helping Bobby at the trading post since he got in a big shipment and his back isn't what it used to be. Then in the afternoon, I was driving out to my friend Garth's cabin a little ways north of here. He only comes up in the summers to fish and hunt, funny squirrely little guy. Anyway, he asked if I minded looking over the place and opening it up for him. His place is pretty far up and it's a dirt road like this one. So I was driving up and I had the windows down, ‘cause you know, it was a nice day today, and I hear a strange crying sound. So I slow down and peer out the window." Dean took a few more bites of food and Cas patiently waited to hear the rest of the story.    
  
"So, I look around but at first I don't see anything, then I hear it again. There, a little ways off is a moose calf, not more than a few weeks old and it's stuck neck deep in a mud pit."   
  
"No!" Cas exclaimed.   
  
"Yup, poor little guy. The mother was pacing on the opposite side of the pit too. I couldn't just leave him there, so I called up my buddy Benny who came to meet me. I had two good lengths of rope on me, so I tied one around my own waist and waded out into the mud toward the calf."   
  
"What did the mother do?"    
  
"She was pissed, let me tell you, stomping her feet and snorting up a storm but she wouldn't come near the mud. I just hoped she wouldn't trample me once I pulled the calf out. Nothing more dangerous out here then a mother moose protecting her calf let me tell you. If you are hiking and see a mom and baby you go the other way fast." Dean gave Cas an I-am-dead-serious look.    
  
"So you crawled into the mud?" Cas was shocked since that sounded fairly dangerous.   
  
"Yeah, and man was it cold. But after a few minutes I made it to the calf. Poor thing was so tired from struggling it didn't even seem scared of me when I got to it. The mud was up to my waist but I had to lean down to get the rope around its stomach up under its arms. Once I was sure it was tied tight I had Benny pull me out of the mud. Then we tied the rope from the calf to my jeep and slowly pulled him out. We had to go slow cause we didn't want to hurt him but the longer he stayed in the mud the worse off he was. Once he was out we moved as fast as we could to cut the rope off him and jump back in the car cause momma moose came charging over. That's actually how I hurt my leg."   
  
"She trampled you?" Cas's eyes went wide at the thought.    
  
"No. She ran at us though, and I was still covered in mud and slipped on the ground hitting my shin on a rock. Didn't hurt so bad till after I showered though. Gonna have a real welt come tomorrow."   
  
"So was the calf okay?"    
  
"Yup. After a few minutes little guy stood up and wandered off into the woods with mom. The afternoon was shot, of course, but I did my good deed for the day. Had to lay a blanket down on my car's seat though to not get it muddy. I don't know if I will get the clothes clean." Dean shook his head, shoveling in another bite, getting sauce on his nose. Cas laughed at the sight. Dean looked like a messy little kid.   
  
"Come here," Cas gestured, and Dean leaned in across the table confused. Cas took a napkin and wiped the sauce off Dean's nose. He flushed a little and Cas saw Dean had a lovely set of light freckles across his face he hadn't noticed before. "I'm glad to feed the conquering hero, than, savior of wildlife," Cas held out his beer and they clinked bottles in a cheers.    
  
"I wouldn't go that far, but I am glad we could help. How about you? Did you get any writing done?" 

Cas flushed. He hadn't even gotten one word down on the page. "Well uh - no not really. I will have to try again tomorrow I suppose."   
  
"Still got writers block huh?"   
  
"You could say that, I could sit down and write a seasons worth of scripts for  _ Travelers _ right this minute, but try to write a paragraph on my novel and I can't get a beginning sentence." Dean's eyes had gone wide and he had stopped shoveling food into his mouth. Cas cocked his head at him unsure what he said to alarm him.    
  
"You write for  _ Travelers _ ?"   
  
"Uh, yeah. Have for the past three seasons, anyway."   
  
"No way! that is my favorite show!" Dean exclaimed with a wide grin. "Damn, okay I promise not to fanboy too badly, but did you write that episode where Suzie gets stuck in the time paradox and gets to meet her father for the first time?"   
  
Cas chuckles, "Yes, actually that was one of my favorites."   
  
"Wow! I mean, man I laughed, I cried, it was amazing! you are a really good writer," Dean had cleared his plate now and was using a piece of bread to soak up the remaining sauce on the plate.    
  
"I am glad you liked it," Cas smiled with a little pride.    
  
"But wait, did you write the finale? You have to tell me if Mark really planted that bomb or not. I can't believe he would do that, it’s so out of character." Dean leaned in eagerly a moment, and then flushed again. "Sorry, I bet you can't tell me and I promised not to fanboy too hard."   
  
"Never apologize for that. It’s nice to meet someone as passionate about the show I love as I am. I have probably an unhealthy attachment to the characters as well. I struggle sometimes with it cause there are many writers on the show and I have to let others write for these characters. I get a little... what's the word... possessive. If I had the time I would write every episode," Cas chuckles to himself knowing its true. "But I shouldn't complain. The other writers are all good as well. And no, I can't tell you about the premiere. What I  _ can _ say is that I wrote it already, and it’s in production now and I think you will like it. Well, I hope you will." Cas smiled. He was so much happier to talk about  _ Travelers _ then his pain in the ass novel. Dean looked a little dejected that Cas wouldn't tell him more and Cas caved just a little at that sad puppy dog face. "Well, what I can say is, have a little faith in Mark. Do you really think he is the one that would plant that bomb?"   
  
"No he wouldn't do something like that but the way they left off - "   
  
"Trust your gut. Mark is a hero and he may falter sometimes but when push comes to shove, he does the right thing. It's what I love about him so much. He does the right thing even when it's hard."   
  
"Yeah he's certainly lived through a lot of shit, no thanks to you." Dean and Cas chuckled at that.    
  
"Not all me, remember? Just one writer."   
  
"Yeah, yeah. Well Mark is my favorite and he's not too bad to look at either." Dean wiggled his eyebrows and stood up to clear the plates from the table. Did he really just comment on how attractive a guy was?   
  
"He is pretty hot. Nice guy in person, too." Cas himself had a fanboy moment meeting Joshua Miles the first time, but now he felt silly being so awkward around him. He was a really nice, down to earth guy.   
  
"You met him?!" Dean exclaimed, looking like he was gonna drop the plates.   
  
"Well yeah, of course. I mean, we don't see the actors that often since we are writing most of the season, but I usually get to drop by set during the last few episodes.    
  
"Dude, I would lose my shit if I met him in person," Dean said, shaking his head as he put the dishes in the sink. Cas got up to help. "Say, I gotta ask though, what was up with the finale on season three? I mean not to be a jerk, but what the fuck?"   
  
"I know, I get that a lot. I didn't write it. And by the time I read the script it was too late to change it. Between you and me I went to showrunner and begged him not to kill Andy. I told him it wasn't going to go over well and it wasn't needed. He ignored me though, and said it would be ‘good for ratings’," Cas gave a short, annoyed laugh. "Boy was he wrong. Came begging to me to right the damn ship come season four. Like I said, I don't always like sharing my characters."    
  
"That's rough, man. I can see why maybe you wanted to start just writing books, full control, you know." Cas nodded, since he had hit the nail on the head. That was one reason he had starting writing his novel. "For the record, I hope you keep writing for them though, this past season was amazing."   
  
"Yeah I thought it was one of our best," Cas smiled. It was so nice to talk with someone who was passionate and knowledgeable about his favorite topic. "I have dessert."   
  
"I don't know if I could eat another bite," Dean said, rubbing his stomach.    
  
"Oh, well it's apple pie I bought in town, but if you're full, that's okay." 

Dean's head shot up at that. "Apple pie? There is ALWAYS room for apple pie," Dean said very seriously.

Cas jumped up and pulled out the pie, trying to decide if he should heat it up or not. He did have vanilla ice cream for it so it would likely be better warmed up. The oven was still on from the rolls he heated up so he tossed the pie in for a few just enough to get warm and gooey. 

“I am just heating it up so it should be ready in a few,” Cas said and looked up to see Dean standing by the bookcase and turning on a small bluetooth stereo. 

“Do you mind?” he asked, gesturing toward the stereo. 

“Not at all.” 

Dean flipped through his phone and  _ Wonderful Tonight _ by Clapton came on. Dean still had his back to Cas and his hips began to sway back and forth to the song. He still was a bit ginger on his left leg so it was a little bit of a lop-sided sway that made Cas chuckle to himself. 

“I love Clapton. My dad used to dance to this song with my mom,” Dean said, turning around. His eyes were a little glassy from the beer and he looked totally at ease. “He wasn't much of a dancer though. Bowed legs like me.”

“Doesn't seem to be stopping you, and injured no less.” Cas smiled, and Dean’s cheeks flushed. 

“So I have to know,” Dean said, changing the subject.

“Yes?”

“Suzie and Mark.... come on, are they EVER gonna get together?” His eyes sparkled when he asked, drinking the last of his beer and it made Cas’s heart skip a beat. 

“Well, I mean if Mark can ever get his head out of his ass, I suppose they could,” Cas answered evasively and Dean narrowed his eyes. 

“Oh, I promise I won’t tell a soul,” Dean pleaded and actually stuck out his bottom lip and, heaven help him, batted his eyelashes. Cas’ mouth was actually hanging open and he snapped it shut.

“You are terrible,” Cas half-scolded, half-teased. He felt a heat rising up his neck and hoped that was all that was rising. He turned, ducking to check the pie in the oven and took a few deep breaths so he didn’t get a full boner in front of Dean. 

_ Would that really be so bad? _

_ YES that would be mortifying! _

_ But what if he liked it? _

_ What if he didn’t? _

“All I will say is, watch episode four this season, it has a… satisfying ending,” Cas replied and wished he could go get his own satisfying ending. “Pie’s ready!” he declared, pulling the pie out of the oven and setting it on the table. 

Dean hobbled over to the counter and leaned over breathing in the pie. “That smells AMAZING!” Dean exclaimed. 

“Well, I didn’t bake it, but I did heat it up,” Cas chuckled and cut two slices, making Dean’s just a little bigger. He put the ice cream on top and pushed it over to him. Dean’s eyes went wide and he rubbed his hands together before grabbing a spoon and taking an enormous bite. Dean let out a slow deep moan that can best be described as orgasmic. Cas was pretty sure he had only heard a moan like that from his past lovers and the sound went straight to his cock. Cas pressed up against the counter to hide the growing situation in his pants. He wasn't sure if he should thank Bobby for suggesting the pie or curse him.

“Dis is so ood,” Dean said with a full mouth. 

“Glad you like it,” Cas said taking a bite himself and giving his own little moan, It was delicious pie. The song changed over and _ Stairway to Heaven  _ came on. Cas stayed behind the counter while they ate their pie and slowly his pant situation calmed down though his balls still ached. They finished and Cas put the dishes in the sink.

 

************************

  
  
Dean was surprised at how light-headed he was from only a few beers. Then again, he wasn't exactly sure how many he had had. Dean was playing a mellow playlist of his that he loved to put on when lounging around his house. Cas seemed to like the songs so far, bobbing his head along. Dean was enjoying his company. It was so nice to just talk to someone new. To top it off Cas was probably the most interesting person he had ever met, and sexy as fuck to boot. He was still trying hard to restrain himself for going on a ten hour rant about  _ Travelers _ . Dean watched as Cas bent down to put the dishes in the dishwasher and admired just what a fine ass he had.    
  
_ Don't look at his ass. _ __   
__   
_ But it's so firm... _ __   
__   
_ You can't have it so stop looking. _ __   
  
He had been flirting subtly with Cas all night, but the guy still seemed not to notice his intentions which was probably for the best. Dean sighed, knowing he should rein it in. He had been down that road before and while it might be fun while it lasted it would certainly end up in heartache like the last time.    
  
Dean had fallen pretty fast and hard for a renter who stayed a few summers ago. He and Cain had hit it off right from the get go, and while Dean had fooled around with guys a little before that, Cain was the first man he really had sex with. The other man was far more experienced and showed Dean a good deal about his own body he never knew. Dean had a crush hard on the man, which was his first mistake. After a month, Cain’s rental was up and like that, he was gone without so much as a goodbye. Well, not completely true, he had left a note with a few hundred dollars on the counter saying, "Thanks for the fun time handsome," and Dean had felt incredibly used. Cain had left his mark on Dean and it had changed him. He vowed never to let himself feel that way again.    
  
As Cas began to hum in his low, gravelly tone along to __ I'd Rather Go Blind , he felt his resolve crumbling just a little. He suddenly began to panic, his heart raced, and he felt claustrophobic in the tiny cabin with the handsome blue-eyed writer. Cas stood up and closed the dishwasher, biting his lower lip in concentration seemingly trying to figure out how to start the ancient piece of machinery. Just that little gesture had Dean almost undone, and his pants were getting suddenly tighter. He imagined Cas pushing him up against that dishwasher, the vibration on his cock while Cas came up behind him and...   
  
"I better go!" he blurted out, more suddenly than he meant to. Cas's blue eyes shot up to him, confused. "I uh - sorry, I uh - gotta get up early tomorrow, so I should head back. Thank you for the dinner, and the pie. It was all great." Dean shot him an uneasy smile. 

Cas furrowed his brow a moment and tipped his head to the side, the same way Dean's old dog Rufus used to. "Yeah, sure. Thanks for keeping me company, I'm glad you liked it," Cas said, rubbing at the back of his neck. Dean could swear the guy looked disappointed and it made him want to cave in and find an excuse to stay. Before he could second guess himself, he nodded at Cas and swept out the back door, breathing in the cool night air.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! So here comes Chapter 4, I hope you all are liking it. I was at Pitt Con this weekend as my first convention and had soooooooo much fun so I am little deliriously tired and overwhelmed but I wanted to get this posted. Love you SPN Family! enjoy <3

Cas woke the next morning still bewildered by the events of the night before. It had been a really nice evening. Dean was easy to talk to and lovely to look at. They had laughed and chatted, and Cas had tried to keep his flirting and attraction to a minimum so as not to spook Dean. Maybe he had made him uncomfortable, but he couldn't figure out how? One minute Dean was a little tipsy, swaying to some music and Cas was putting dishes away and the next Dean had taken off like a terrified squirrel up a tree. Cas scolded himself that he was reading too much into it and likely Dean really was just tired. He couldn't help feeling a bit disappointed, however. He drank his coffee and sat out on the porch with his laptop, finally scanning through some emails. He decided to reply back to Meg, especially after talking to Dean about Travelers the night before.    
  
__ Hello Meg,   
_First of all, calm the hell down, I went to Maine not the moon. Second, Yes, tell them I will take the scripts for episodes 4, 11, 16, and 20 but only if I can have 23 as well? You can tell Chuck I will co-write it with him but I don't want Crowley's hands in the pot for the finale. I am not writing a premiere again where I am cleaning up his messes. Thirdly, have you heard back from the editor at Random House yet? As always, thank you Meg._ __   
\- Cas   
  
Feeling like he wanted to write but not feeling up to the novel, he pulled up the script for the premiere he had been working on. On a whim, he threw in a few notes for direction about a little sexual tension between Mark and Susie. He finished cleaning up the dialogue between the two of them and that took about an hour or so till he was truly happy with it. Glancing up toward Dean's cabin, he saw that his jeep was still there, so maybe he was home? Cas was tempted to go up there but he figured maybe he should give the guy some space. It was coming on eleven and his belly gave a growling protest at having only coffee for breakfast. He decided to head to the smaller diner for lunch before his trail ride in the afternoon.    
  
Cas walked into the diner and decided to sit at the counter since he was the only one in there.    
  
"Hello there. Here’s a menu. Would you like something to drink to start?" the nice woman behind the counter asked. She had a warm but tough motherly air about her that Cas instinctively liked right off the bat. This must be Bobby's wife, Ellen.   
  
"Yes, a Coke please. Are you Ellen?"    
  
"The one and only," she smiled at him getting him the coke.   
  
"I'm Cas. I met your husband, Bobby. He talked me into buying one of your Apple Pies. It was just wonderful," Cas shook her hand.    
  
"Nice to meet you, Cas. Glad you liked it. Are you the one staying up at Winchester's rental?"   
  
"Yes I am."   
  
"Then I hope you hid that pie from Dean, he can sniff a out a pie from a mile away," Ellen gave a warm inviting chuckle. The way she said Dean's name was with real affection and Cas could guess they were close.    
  
"I shared it with him actually, and he did devour nearly a third of it," Cas chuckled.   
  
"Well if you want another, I will have a fresh batch this afternoon."   
  
"I have a trail ride booked this afternoon, actually, but maybe I will come by after," Cas did like the idea of another pie. Why not indulge? It was a vacation, after all.    
  
"Oh yeah? You going to Mountain Top Farm?"   
  
"Yes, actually."   
  
"My daughter Jo runs the barn over there. It’s a nice day for a ride," Ellen smiled at him and he began to wonder if the Singer family ran the whole town of Greenville. "Do you know what you'd like?"   
  
"Turkey club sounds good," he smiled, handing her back the menu. A few locals came in and Ellen chatted with all of them like old friends. Cas happily drank his soda and ate his sandwich half listening to the familiar banter and half day dreaming up new ideas for the Travelers scripts. Cas left a generous tip and waved to Ellen as he headed out the door to find the farm. 

  
  
**************

 

Dean had a restless night’s sleep. The second he had left Cas’s cabin he had wanted to turn around and go back in, which he knew he couldn’t. He ended up pacing his house for a few hours unable to sleep thinking about Castiel. He had tried to read a book or watch TV and of course there was a  _ Travelers _ marathon playing on TNT.  He just kept missing Cas’s company, which was ridiculous he had just met the man. Eventually he was able to get the blue eyes out of his head long enough to fall asleep.

When he got up Dean decided he would quell his urge to go down and talk to Cas by calling up Sam instead. 

“Hey Dean, you're up early on a Sunday,” Sam yawned into the phone.

“Shit, sorry, I forgot it was Sunday. Did I wake you up?”

“Nah I was up. Just making coffee now. So what’s up with you?”

“Not too much. First renter of the summer checked in.” Dean peeked out the window at the cabin as he said this. 

“That’s a pretty early one for summer. Bet the lake is still freezing.”

“Yeah, I don’t think he is here to swim. He’s a writer working on a book.” What the hell was Dean doing? He called Sam to distract himself from Castiel, not to talk about him. 

“Hmm. Well it’s the perfect spot for that, especially with the cherry wood desk you made right by the window.” 

Dean needed a change of subject. “So when do I get to see my little brother? Feels like it's been ages.”

“You should come down for a week! Jess and I are just about to close on a townhouse in Waltham. There's a guest bedroom with your name on it.” 

“Yeah, that would be good, when you thinking?”

“How about June sixteenth? We should be all moved in by then?” 

Dean checked his calendar. He was hoping to visit sooner, but for the moment he didn't have anyone booked at the cabin. “That works for me.”

“Everything okay, Dean? You sound a little distracted.” 

“I’m fine. I’ve got a trail ride this afternoon actually, Jo asked if I could guide for her.”

“Oh yeah? I’m jealous, that sounds like way more fun than packing all day,” Sam chuckled.

“Can’t complain. It’s supposed to be nice today but a storm is rolling in tonight.” 

They discussed the weather a bit and then Sam’s job. Jess jumped on the phone and said how much she missed Dean and not to forget the maple syrup when he came to visit. Their contented voices cheered him up a bit and he considered bringing one of Ellen’s pies with him as well when he visited. Sam told Dean to hold on before he went, and shuffled to another room, talking in a whisper now. 

“Say, Dean, I was wondering how you felt about mom’s ring?”

“Her ring? What about it?” Dean thought that was a strange thing to ask, and then light began to dawn. “No shit... you want to propose?” Dean exclaimed and Sam hushed him even though Jess couldn’t hear him through the phone.

“Yeah, I have been looking at rings but none of them look quite right and I remember Mom had a real pretty one that Dad kept in a jewelry box by his bed. I know you’re oldest and would get dibs on it, so if you're not cool with it I totally understand --”

“Are you kidding, you big moose?! I’ll bring it down when I come in June. It’s all yours, man,” Dean was beaming now. 

“Really?! That’s great, Dean. It means a lot to me and I know Jess will love it.” 

“I’m happy for you, Sammy, really I am.” Dean cleared a small tear out of his eyes and drew in a breath. “I’ll see you soon, okay little bro?”

“Thanks Dean, talk soon.” Calling Sam had lightened his mood but he also felt a small twinge of longing for something like that of his own. 

Dean decided to head to his workshop. He worked a little on a kitchen table he was making for Ellen and Bobby's anniversary that was coming up. He had finished sanding it and just needed to stain it. That took up a good chunk of his morning before it was time to head over to farm for the trail ride. He took his jeep and it was about a thirty minute ride to farm from his cabin. He pulled in to see Jo outside scrubbing water buckets.    
  
"Hey Jo," he called, hopping out of the truck.    
  
"There you are! Thanks for coming, Dean," Jo smiled at him and dumped out the bucket she had been scrubbing.    
  
"I’m just about to head out, and the guy is coming at one. Say, since you're here early, would you mind soaking Charlie's hoof for me?"   
  
"You didn't soak it already?"   
  
"No, I did this morning, but I think the abscess is just about to come out and another soak might do the trick. All the stuff is by her stall." Jo tipped her head toward the barn and carried in the empty buckets, with Dean grabbing a few and following her in. Jo hung the buckets in the empty stalls and began running the hose. Dean walked down to the end of the aisle and peered in at Charlie who was munching away on a fresh flake of hay.    
  
"I'll take care of it, no worries, Jo. So, is it just one guy for the ride?" Dean asked, raising his voice to be heard over the sound of the water filling the buckets.    
  
"Yeah, just a solo trail. Pine notch is clear, I just did a trail through there yesterday on Jimmy." 

Dean nodded at that and stole a glance to the main paddock where Jimmy was happily grazing on some fresh spring grass.    
  
"So do I have to take Alistair?" Dean knew the answer before she said it.    
  
"Yes, sorry Dean, but Jimmy is the quietest for the guest to ride. Charlie is lame, Alfie is too small for you, and the others don't have their front shoes on yet from winter. You will be fine with Ali," Jo patted his arm and reeled up the hose. Dean grumbled but accepted his fate.    
  
Jo left and Dean headed back down the aisle to get his girl. Charlie was a lovely horse, standing 15.2 hands tall, a solid sorrel quarter horse. She didn't have a speck of white on her except for the star on her forehead. Dean put on her halter and lead her out of the stall going slow as she moved gingerly on the sore foot. He put her on the cross ties and ran a hand down her swollen leg.   
  
"Awww Charlie, poor girl. We will have you feeling better fast, I promise," Dean cooed to the horse as she sniffed at his hair. Judging by how sore she was and the amount of heat in her foot he could tell that Jo was right and it was about to burst. He took the wrap off her foot, got a rubber feed pan and put her foot to soaking in some hot water and Epsom salt. He gave her some hay to eat in a wheelbarrow while he brushed her silky coat and felt all his muscles relax being in the stillness of the barn. He then moved to her mane and once it was brushed out began to braid it just to kill time.    
  
"You know, I met a pretty cute guy," Dean mused to the horse who obligingly turned to glance at him. "I know right? Way up here and he's attractive, funny, and likes guys too. Add to that he is basically a writing god and has the deepest rough voice that just does things to me," Dean sighed and Charlie swished her tail dropping her head to continue eating. "I know what you're thinking, ‘But Dean, remember how much it hurt when Cain left? Don't get your heart broken again.’ I’m not going to hit on the guy, and I don't even think he knows that I am Bi anyway. I’ll keep things strictly professional," Dean nodded and Charlie let out a long sigh. "Don't you start. I mean it this time, I am not getting involved." He glared at the horse who only ignored him and continued eating. "But I don't wanna end up some crazy mountain man all by himself with a beard to his belly button talking to the squirrels either. I just don't know, Charlie girl. What do you think?" He looked at her and then wanted to smack himself for literally talking out loud to a horse. He finished her braids and stood back to admire his work and she looked lovely.    
  
After about twenty minutes he removed her foot and took a look to see the abscess had finally come out and Charlie already seemed more comfortable on it. He wrapped the foot back up and put her in her stall, checking the time. He figured the customer would be there shortly, and he should start to tack up Jimmy and Alistair.    
  
Jimmy was a sweet little dark-chocolate bay Quarter horse without any white on him at all. He was a little shorter than Charlie, but stockier and could handle most riders. Most importantly, he was unspookable and nothing scared him. Perfect for an inexperienced rider, he was also happy to just follow the horse in front of him. Once Jimmy was tacked up he went to grab Alistair from the field. The horse was of course at the far end of the paddock. He was a solid black gelding, just as tall as Charlie and thicker than Jimmy. He turned when Dean approached him and pinned his ears flat against his neck.    
  
"Now, come on Alistair, don't start with me already. We aren't even tacked up yet," he said cautiously to the angry looking animal. Alistair was an older horse, who had definitely had a rough life judging by his scars and surly attitude. Dean approached him with confidence and to his surprise, the horse let him put on the halter and followed him toward the gate. "See, maybe we can be friends," Dean said and suddenly felt teeth sink into his arm. He yelled and smacked at the horse who jumped back, ears pinned. "Guess not," he mumbled and rubbed his now bruised arm.    
  
Tacking up Alistair took twice as long as Jimmy, since he was constantly trying to bite or kick at Dean. Dean was really hoping he made it out and back in one piece. He heard tires on gravel and gave Alistair a wide berth as he went to greet the customer. His jaw dropped as Castiel's silver Prius pulled up. Cas got out of the car, shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand, and tilting his head in an adorable and confused way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All! Horseback riding time! as a horse owner I did enjoy writing this part a good deal and there may be more horse chapters to come but we shall see. Enjoy!

Cas was terribly confused when he looked up to see Dean walking toward him with a wide grin. He had on a slightly tighter pair of jeans and blue and green plaid button up and Cas couldn't help but note the scruff on his face was a bit darker. 

“Hey there, Cas. Didn’t know you were the trail rider today,” Dean called with a bright smile. 

“Didn’t know you were a guide,” Cas paused. “Are you a guide?” 

Dean chuckled, “Yeah, not all the time, but Jo had to get her truck fixed and asked me to fill in.”

“Jo? Ex-girlfriend Jo?” Cas scolded himself immediately for prying. 

“The one and only. So have you ever ridden before?” Dean gave a nod of the head for Cas to follow him. 

Cas was momentarily distracted by the sight of Dean’s ass in those jeans. “Yes, I have ridden a few times when I was younger, but it’s been a while.” 

“Alright well, this here is Jimmy. He’s really steady so you should be just fine,” Dean patted the little bay horse on the neck. Dean had Cas fill out some waiver paperwork in the office and came back out to the horses. 

“You and I are going to get along well aren’t we,” Cas said patting Jimmy on the neck. 

“Do you need a leg up?” Dean asked and Cas shook his head. Putting a foot in the stirrup he swung up on Jimmy with relative ease. “Well then, why don’t you ride around here for a second and get a feel for him while I get… my horse.”

“Thanks, Dean. Come on boy,” Cas gave the horse a little squeeze of the heel and he moved off right away. Cas was able to walk and trot around and it felt great to be in a saddle again. Jimmy was especially sweet and very responsive to all his cues. He glanced over at Dean who was about to jump up on his own horse. Dean’s horse was a large black gelding and judging by the wary look on Dean’s face and the pinned ears of the horse it was tenuous relationship. Dean swung up in the saddle all the same and just barely made it before the horse jumped forward. 

Dean reined up and gave a low, deep, “Easy boy.” Cas watched as Dean worked the horse in a small circle for a moment until his feet slowed and the horse had seemed to settle. 

“Are you okay?” Cas asked, riding a little closer.

“Oh yeah, Alistair is just a little… well he’s… difficult. But I got it covered.” Cas wasn’t completely convinced but Dean looked confident enough. 

“If you say so, cowboy,” Cas smiled and Dean blushed a little. 

“Ready? Let’s head out.”

 

*******************************************

 

Dean took slow, deep breaths, trying to keep his seat relaxed so as not to set Alistair off. He knew the horse would just feed off his anxiety so he tried hard to keep calm and kept his heels firmly down in the stirrups. “How you doing back there?” Dean asked, turning a little in the saddle to look back at Cas. 

“Great, it’s so peaceful out here,” Cas smiled. Dean breathed in the spring air and smelled the pine. They were deep in the woods on this part of the trail and had to ride single file, since the path was so narrow. Alistair had already banged Dean’s knee into a tree three times so far, but the horse had been better behaved than he anticipated. 

“It’s sure is,” Dean sighed. “When we get to the top of this hill it opens up a bit and you can see a great view of the lake.” They rode up the hill and came to a small clearing. Dean drew in a breath at the sight of of the lake below. It never failed to take his breath away. He reined up and Cas rode up next to him eyes fixed on the glassy water below. Dean took his eyes off the vista and glanced over at Cas. The man’s dark hair shined in the sun and Dean had to admit that seeing him sit atop that horse was incredibly sexy. 

Alistair took that moment to snort and bolt forward. Dean barely caught hold of the reins and pulled Alistair up before he got up a head of steam. Cas came trotting up behind him and Dean flushed, embarrassed, wishing not for the first time he was riding Charlie. 

“Sorry, he’s a little fresh,” Dean apologized. 

“Don’t worry, Dean,” Cas smiled. “It really is incredible out here. Does it ever get old, seeing the lake like that?”

“Not really, no,” Dean smiled. “Come on, maybe if we move out a little he will calm down. Are you up for a trot?” 

“I’m ready if you are. Let’s ride,” Cas grinned and Dean tightened his grip on the reins and they both took off at a good road trot. The path was wider now and they rode side by side. Alistair had a longer stride than Jimmy but Jimmy moved with a quicker pace so they were well matched. A breeze swept over Dean’s face and his mind cleared as he listened to the steady hoof beats pounding on the ground. 

Alastair settled into the trot and Dean finally felt relaxed as they made their way down the trail. Once the path narrowed they had to slow to a walk again and work their way over the rocks and roots carefully. Cas seemed completely comfortable to just enjoy the silence of the forest. Every so often Dean would glance back to see Cas just peering around the woods and smiling. The sun was still trying to peek through the canopy in spots and Dean hoped they had a few more hours before the storm rolled in.    
  
To Dean's surprise, it was Cas who broke the silence. "I met Ellen this morning."   
  
"Oh yeah? Did you head to Harvelle's Diner then?"    
  
"Got lunch there. She is very nice and told me that her daughter ran the ranch here."   
  
"Yeah, Jo has ran this barn for a few years now. She flips horses as well on occasion."   
  
"Flips horses?" Cas asked, sounding confused.   
  
"She buys problem horses or young horses and trains them and fixes their issues and sells them. Jo's a great trainer so it usually works out for her and the horse. She makes money and the horse has a new chance to find a home," Dean shrugged his shoulders a bit.    
  
"Is Alastair one of these horses?" 

Dean had to laugh at that. "He was supposed to be. She's had him over a year now and I don't see him getting easier to work with, but Jo is nothing if not persistent," Dean gave the horse a pat on the neck and only received an annoyed ear twitch in response. "It's not his fault though that he is the way he is, I think he was pretty poorly treated in his life. He's the kind of horse that thinks everything is a fight so convincing him that you don't want to battle it out with him is where the challenge is."    
  
"Sound like you know a thing or two about training horses yourself?"    
  
"Well, before Jo owned this ranch it was owned by an old friend of my fathers, Daniel Elkins, and he taught Jo and I all about horse training and riding when we were young and--" Dean stopped mid-sentence and pulled Alastair to a halt when he saw the stream up ahead. The path dipped down toward the water and then sloped up on the opposite side. He wished he had thought to take a different path. "Cas, why don't you pass me and ride through the water? You can wait at the top of that hill."   
  
"Is everything okay?" Cas asked warily, riding up next to Dean on the narrow path so their knees bumped together.    
  
"Alastair isn't a fan of water, it may just take us a second to get across," Dean said coolly and hoped he wasn't freaking out Cas or the horse. Cas nodded and rode down the hill, Jimmy splashing through the water with ease and climbing up the embankment on the other side.    
  
  
****************************************

  
  
Cas turned Jimmy around back toward the stream and saw Dean on the other side shortening his reins and situating himself in the saddle. The stream was a good five to four feet wide but only two feet deep at its deepest point. The water was clear so you could see straight down to the rocky bottom. Dean clicked to the horse and gave a squeeze of his heel and Alastair approached the water. Once he was right in front of the water the horse let out a huge snort and spinning on his hind legs flew back up the hill. Cas was incredibly impressed that Dean stayed in the saddle and managed to turn the horse around.    
  
Thus began a good five minute battle of wills, Dean pushing Alastair to the water and the gelding refusing and bolting. The large horse was surprisingly agile and Cas had no clue how Dean managed to cling to him so well. Dean kept his patience and continued to approach the water and Alastair continued to refuse. One time Alastair stuck a foot in the running water which resulted in the horse rearing straight up. Dean threw his weight forward in the saddle pressing against the neck till the horse was back on all fours.    
  
"Is there another path we can go around?" Cas offered.    
  
"No, it would take us another two hours to backtrack around to where there is no stream and those trails might not be cleared yet, not to mention the storm coming in," Dean yelled over and Cas looked up to see the sky was darkening. "Don't worry, Cas. I've gotten him through the water before." Cas somehow seriously doubted it but he gave Jimmy a pat on the neck and waited patiently.    
  
Dean dropped his voice into a low commanding growl, "Git!" he said and gave the gelding a good squeeze. Git Alastair did. Leaning back on his haunches, he took off toward the stream. At first, Cas thought that finally the gelding was going to go through the water, but by the horrified look on Dean's face he knew this was not the plan. Alastair got two feet from the water's edge, leaned back, throwing Dean off balance, and catapulted himself across the embankment with a huge buck. Dean went flying off, landing in the stream below, and Alastair galloped up the hill at Cas. Cas moved Jimmy out the way just in time as the black gelding barreled past him and down the trail, disappearing from sight.   
  
Jimmy began to dance nervously in place at the flight of the other horse but stayed where he was, with Cas talking to him in a soothing voice, "Easy boy, easy does it." Dean was in a sitting position in the middle of the stream with the water rushing past him like he was just another rock in the way. "Dean, are you alright?" Cas called and began to ride down toward the water. Dean didn't reply at first, seemingly catching his breath.    
  
"I'm okay!" he called and began to move to stand. Cas was unsure if he should dismount or not. He watched as Dean stood and wincing, trudged out of the stream, not bearing much weight on his left leg. Dean got out of the freezing water and leaned against the closest tree, catching his breath. Cas hopped down out of the saddle, keeping tight hold of the reins and went over to him.    
  
"Are you hurt?" Cas asked, looking the man over and realized it was a stupid question. Dean had a good sized gash on his right forearm likely from one of the rocks, and wasn't putting any weight on his left leg at all.     
  
"Uh well -- you could say that," Dean winced, looking at his torn, blood-stained sleeve.   
  
"Is anything broken?" Cas put a hand on his shoulder in comfort, unsure what to do.    
  
"No, I don't think so. Maybe a cracked rib and my ankle is officially sprained but nothing that won't heal," Dean brushed it off. "Come on let's get you back in the saddle, and I gotta find Alastair."   
  
"No way, you should get on Jimmy. I can walk," Cas said in his strongest tone.    
  
"Not a chance. Look, we both can't ride Jimmy, he is too small, but I am sure Alastair hasn't gone far. Plus, the farm is only another ten minutes from here. Just help me up the hill." 

With Cas's help, Dean moved next to Jimmy and holding on to the saddle, Dean hopped up the hill with Cas walking on the other side. At the top of the hill Cas was shocked to see Alastair standing only a few feet away. 

Dean let go of the saddle and approached the black gelding, hopping slowly on one foot. "Hey, Al buddy, it's okay, I am not mad," Dean said in a low voice. The horse stomped its foot and eyed him warily. Cas moved to follow him, but Dean held up a hand for him to stay. Dean took his time until he was right in front of the horse and grabbed a hold of the rein.    
  
"Can you ride back? I can switch horses with you?" Cas really wasn't thrilled at the idea of riding the demon horse but he liked the idea of injured Dean doing it even less.    
  
Dean shook his head, "It’s okay Cas, really. Like I said, we’re almost back now anyway." Dean said this with a slight chatter to his voice. Dean did a strange little hop and pulled himself up into the saddle. "Leeeets -- ggggo," Dean said visibly shaking and they rode down the trail. Dean left his injured leg out of the stirrup and to Cas's surprise the gelding didn't knock Dean's knees into any trees or put up a fuss at all. They made it back to the farm and Cas swung out of the saddle, tying Jimmy to a post and rushing over to help Dean down. Dean reluctantly put a hand on Cas's shoulder to lower himself to the ground. He could tell Dean was using a good amount of energy attempting to not show how hurt he was.    
  
"We gotta get you warmed up, and look at that ankle," Cas said, and there was a low grumble from the clouds above.    
  
"Gotta get the horses put away," Dean said through gritted teeth. Just then a petite blonde woman came jogging over too them.    
  
"Dean, are you okay? You're soaking wet!" she exclaimed.    
  
"Jo, this is Cas, Cas, this is Jo," Dean said and they both just nodded at each other not deflected by Dean at all. "I fell off -- in the cre-creek bbbby pineknots pass." Dean said, fighting hard not to shiver and failing.    
  
"Stay here!" Jo commanded and she rushed back a second later with a blanket that she threw around Dean's shoulders. "I've got the horses taken care of Dean, you just get yourself home, I'm really sorry about Alastair." Jo shot the horse a nasty scowl.  "Sir, I can refund your trail. I’m sorry that it didn't go as planned," Jo said apologetically to Cas.    
  
"Don't worry about it! It was a lovely ride and it's not Dean's fault," Cas gave her a reassuring smile. "Dean, you really should go to a hospital."   
  
"Nonsense, I just need to-to-to-to-to lie down," Dean said testing out his left leg and deciding against it.    
  
"At least let me drive you home?" Cas offered. Jo raised an eyebrow at them.    
  
"I'm staying at Dean's rental cabin, I am going there anyway," Cas explained and she nodded but gave him a funny look.    
  
"That's a good idea Dean, let him drive you and I will bring your jeep by tomorrow, okay?" Dean looked too tired to argue, and Cas put an arm around him and helped him over to his car. He was pretty sure a tear escaped Dean's eye from the pain as he lowered him into the front seat. Cas hurried quickly to get the heat running and beat the storm as a huge crack of thunder rang out overhead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All,  
> Batten down the hatches! its time for the storm. Hope you all enjoy and are having a good weekend. I am very jealous of my friend who is NJ Con today, looking at you smevanstan! Love you guys <3  
> PS: there are more POV switches this chapter but I just felt like this part of the story needed to be told from both of the boys.

Dean was cold and wet to the bone for the second day in a row. He gave up trying to stop shivering and just pulled the blanket tight around his shoulders. Cas had turned the heat way up but Dean knew this kind of cold wasn’t gonna go away that easy. Cas kept stealing nervous glances at him. Dean would say something to ease his mind but it was all he could do to keep his teeth from chattering. He felt like a damn fool. Some host he had been, and here he was with his guest taking care of him. 

“Are you sure you don’t need a doctor?” Cas asked as they pulled into Dean’s long drive. 

“I am sure,” he managed to get out. Cas seemed anything but sure, but they pulled up to the house right as the rain began to come down. It was like the whole sky opened up and Dean shivered at the thought of it. Cas leapt out into the rain and jogged around the front of the car. Even in just those few short seconds he was already soaked. 

“Come on.” Cas offered Dean a hand and he took it, leaning on Cas more than he would like, feeling how swollen his ankle was now. Cas helped Dean to his cabin which was sadly slow going with Dean’s bum leg. Both now soaking wet men stumbled into his house and Dean switched on a light, letting Cas go and grabbing the banister for support. 

“Th-th-th-thanks man… I got it from here,” Dean said smiling at Cas, not wanting to ruin any more of the man’s day. He looked at him a minute with his wet shirt clinging to his body and soaking wet hair plastered to his face... He looked goddamn hot. The fact that Dean could even register that fact in his current condition spoke to the man’s appearance. 

“I’m not leaving you like this. We need to get you in some dry clothes,”  Cas said with a very authoritative gravely voice. 

“Alright. If you can just help me to my room I can handle it from there.” Dean nodded toward his bedroom and Cas slung his arm around his neck and helped him hop over there. He noticed Cas looking around the cabin with something close to awe. Cas sat Dean down on the edge of his bed and looked at him warily. 

“Are you sure you're okay on your own?” 

“Pr-pr-promise.” Dean forced a smile again, and shaking his head, Cas left the room. Dean shrugged off the blanket and wet clothes with some effort. He found a pair of warm flannel pants, a soft grey tee shirt and pulled on a hooded sweatshirt as well. It was tricky not being able to put weight on his leg but he managed it and felt immensely better in dry clothes. Hopping to the door, he felt the ache in his whole body and winced as he opened the door to see a concerned Cas waiting for him. Cas already looked dry just from being out of the rain which Dean was glad to see. 

“Thanks, man, for all your help. But I’m okay,” Dean hated feeling like a pity case. 

“Nonsense - it's the least I could do. Plus, we should get that ankle elevated and let me take a look at your arm.” Cas came over and slung Dean’s arm around his neck again, helping him back to the couch. Cas’s touch was warm and the feel of his muscular shoulders under Dean’s hands was incredibly distracting. Dean protested but Cas insisted on looking at his ankle, rolling up his pant leg and running his hands over it, declaring it likely sprained. Cas propped his foot on the coffee table and wrapped an ice pack around it. Cold was the last thing Dean wanted but he knew it was for the best. Cas moved next to look at his arm, rolling up his sleeve. The bleeding had mostly stopped and it was a clean cut. Cas insisted it needed stitches but Dean just had him put a few butterfly bandages on and taped some clean gauze over it. 

The storm was picking up outside and Dean could hear the wind pelting the windows with rain. Dean was torn, a part of him really wanted Cas to stay with him, but he felt like inviting him to stay for dinner a third night in a row would be pushing it and he had monopolized enough of his time. 

“Thanks for the help, Cas. I really appreciate it,” Dean smiled at him a little more genuinely now that he was warming up a bit. 

“You’re welcome, Dean. I’m sorry you got hurt,” Cas smiled back and it lit up his whole face. “I guess I’ll head back to my place, but you know where I am if you need me.” Cas gave Dean’s shoulder a pat and with that, saw himself out. 

 

**********************************

 

Cas hated to leave Dean in such a state but he sensed the other man might need some space and Cas didn’t want to overstay his welcome. He made a mad dash down to his cabin through the rain and was surprised at how hard it was coming down already. The trail ride had been so great until Dean’s fall, maybe one of the best days he could remember. He was beginning to curse Alistair under his breath for ruining their perfect afternoon, though it had given him the opportunity to get close to Dean, and he selfishly enjoyed that contact more than he should have. 

Cas flicked on the lights and changed into some comfortable pajama pants and a tee shirt, sitting down at his computer to check his emails. He immediately saw one from Chuck and took a deep breath before opening. 

_ Castiel, _

_ I am glad you decided to take those scripts we talked about. I have talked with Meg and a few other producers and we decided that you can have the finale this year. I will be sending over a few storyboards and notes for you to take a look at. How do you feel about Max and Trevor? There’s been a large push from the fandom on getting those two together and it might make sense midseason once we deal with the death of Andy a bit more. Let me know what you think because I am going to have to deal with a lot of push back from the network if we make that pitch and I want all the writers on board.  _

_ -Chuck _

Cas opened the attachments and thought through some of the plot holes, making notes where needed for an hour or so. The wind was blowing hard now and Cas couldn’t see the lake at all. He was glad to be in such a sturdy cabin that didn't even creak with the wind. Cas had a fear of storms ever since he was kid. He managed to keep his anxiety down until the thunder started. He quickly found himself pacing the room, peering out the window to stare at Dean’s place. He scolded himself for jumping every time a crack of thunder roared and lightning flashed. He dug out a flashlight from one of the kitchen drawers as a thunderous boom rung out and with a flash of lightening all the lights went out. 

Cas actually cowered a little and put his hands over his head, heart racing. He flicked on the flashlight - thank goodness Dean had kept fresh batteries in it. He twirled around and looked up through the rain toward Dean’s cabin, but it was pitch black. He went to grab a coat and, taking a shaking breath, ran out into the storm.

 

*************************************

 

Dean slept an hour or so on the couch and woke to the sound of thunder outside. He moaned, sitting up and gingerly pressing at his side. He was bruised, but not as bad as he thought initially. The ankle, however, was a different story. He rubbed at his face and pushed up onto his good leg. Hopping over to his sliding door, he watched as the lightning illuminated the lake. Dean loved storms - the energy of them was exhilarating. He went and poured himself a tall glass of whiskey and sat down to watch the storm from his couch. He had just hit the bottom of the glass when an especially loud boom of thunder hit and suddenly all the lights went out. 

“Shit,” Dean grumbled. He had forgotten to get gas for the generators. He winced getting up and heading to the window, he could see no light coming from the other cabin. “Double shit. Nice job, Winchester,” he grumbled as he turned and grabbed on to furniture, stumbling toward the fireplace. He couldn’t see in the dark but knew the lay out of his furniture well enough to get around. He tossed a log down and, crumpling up some newspaper, lit the fire. He heard the slam of a door and his head jerked up on high alert. Intruders this far north in Maine in the middle of a storm?

“Dean?” Cas’s shaky voice called from the front door. His shoulders relaxed. 

“Come on in, Cas!” Dean yelled and threw another two logs onto the fire. He blew on the fire a few times until it really caught and started crackling. Cas came in, wet and shoulders hunched, standing in the living room. He was clutching a flashlight and had a terrified-Bambi look on his face. 

“Hey uh- the uh power, is out,” Cas muttered and Dean saw his whole body give a little jump at the next crack of thunder. 

“Yeah, seems so. I have generators but they are out of gas. I can get power back up in the morning but we will have to muddle through for tonight,” Dean said, grabbing the back of the chair to help him stand. 

“Oh thats, uh- thats fine then, I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” Cas said nervously, playing with the flashlight. 

“You can stay here the night if you want? I have a fire going and there’s a spare room,” Dean offered, not really wanting Cas to go. 

“I wouldn’t want to impose,” Cas said, jumping again at another strike of lightning. Dean couldn’t help but smile. 

“Not imposing. Come on, I got some whiskey and if you're willing to go to the kitchen I have marshmallows and roasting sticks,” Dean flashed him a smile that he wasn’t sure Cas could even see in the low light. 

“Okay, if you're sure... You should sit back down, though.” Cas helped Dean back to his couch and hustled off to the kitchen. 

“Say, you have macaroni and cheese. Want me to make that for dinner?” Cas asked, showing him the box.

“Sure, if you don’t mind making it?” 

With that, Cas went to work boiling water and mixing it up. He opened and closed the fridge quickly to not let the cold air out and soon they were on the couch eating big heaping bowls of mac n’ cheese. Dean sighed in contentment as he finished his bowl, not realizing how hungry he was. Cas only flinched a little at the thunder once he was on the couch and Dean was hoping the whiskey might help the guy calm down a little.

“This whiskey is great. Thanks again for letting me stay over,” Cas said, taking another sip from his glass. Dean couldn’t help but glance at Cas’s pajama pants and wonder if he had underwear on this time. The couch was a little small, more of a loveseat, and the two men were only inches from brushing against each other. 

“It’s no problem, man, and it’s the least I could do. I should have remembered the generators,” Dean blushed a little, embarrassed at his own forgetfulness. 

“This fire is great, though. Should I put on another log?”  Cas asked and Dean nodded. Cas leaned forward, grabbing a log and tossing it on the fire. Dean took the chance to check out Cas’s ass and suddenly he had to move his blanket over his lap, making sure it was strategically placed. Cas got back up on the couch and curled his legs up. 

“Marshmallows?” Dean asked with a smile and they both put a marshmallow on the long roasting sticks and stuck them in the fire. Dean liked his burnt but Cas only got his barely browned on one side. Dean got a good amount of the sticky marshmallow on his fingers despite his best efforts and had to suck it off all his fingers. He noticed Cas was watching him intently through his lashes as he did this and was a little thrilled to see the desire there. 

“So did you take those episodes you wanted?” Dean asked to try and distract himself from his growing erection. 

“Oh, yes. Actually I was given the premiere and the finale now, so hopefully it will be a strong season. Time will tell, though.” Cas took another sip of his whiskey. 

They spent the next hour talking about the show and Cas asked Dean about some of the different jobs he had done in the jack-of-all-trades profession. Dean was feeling a little light-headed, being almost three drinks in now. A huge crash of thunder cracked right over the top of the cabin and Cas leapt a little and almost landed in Dean’s lap. He felt Cas’s hand gripping his shoulder for dear life and saw his eyes go wide in the firelight. 

“Not a fan of storms huh?” Dean asked with a smile. Having Cas so close was nearly unbearable. Dean breathed in the smell of him. He knew that it was a bad idea. He liked this guy, really liked this guy and knew that a casual short fling would be hard for him. Looking down, though, at those lovely pink lips and long strong fingers gripping his shoulder, he began to think that the pain would be worth it. He wouldn’t make the first move though. 

“I hate storms, it’s true, even though I fully understand the strength of the architecture and the statistics of any injury coming from a storm is unlikely in this scenario...” Another crash of thunder interrupted him and he jumped again. Dean reached out a hand and lifted Cas’s chin to look at him. Cas looked a bit surprised and his blue eyes searched Dean’s face a moment. He willed Cas to understand what he wanted, he felt like he couldn’t have been more obvious with how much he wanted him. Cas leaned forward and planted a kiss on Dean’s lips and his world felt like it flipped upside down. 

  
  


*************************************

 

Cas was kissing Dean. He was actually kissing him. He had been thinking about it all night but didn’t expect that he would have the courage or that Dean would ever kiss him back. Dean was kissing him back though, soft but urgent. Cas could taste the whiskey on his mouth and feel the hard muscle of his shoulder under his hand. Dean’s firm hand gripped the back of his neck and he ran a thumb over the stubble on his cheek. Cas moved his body closer to Dean on the couch and dared to put his free hand on Dean’s chest. Dean had a hard strong build from all his physical labor in his daily life. Lightning flashed, lighting up the whole cabin, but for the first time all night, Cas didn’t care. 

He felt Dean’s tongue teasing his upper lip and the thought of that tongue in other places was driving him wild with lust. He didn’t know how long they made out like that, but when Cas finally pulled back a moment to catch his breath, he could tell his lips were puffy. They were both sucking in long, deep breaths to steady themselves. Both seemed to hesitate as if to say something but neither got any words out. Taking a real risk, Cas ran his hand down the front of Dean’s shirt and slowly under the blanket. Dean gave a surprised gasp and then a little moan as Cas found what he was looking for. 

Dean leaned back on the couch a little now, and Cas leaned over the top of him, running his hand up and down over the front of his pants. Taking control was giving Cas courage over the raging storm. He felt his own erection straining against his pants and pressed it up against Dean’s thigh, starving for pressure of some kind. Dean obligingly turned so Cas was on top of him now, their legs intertwined. Cas pressed their erections together and, leaning down to kiss Dean’s lovely collar bone, began grinding against him. 

“Oh Cas,” Dean moaned into his mouth and Cas smiled at him a moment, raising an eyebrow. 

“I like the sound of my name on your lips, Winchester,” Cas bent his head and continued running his tongue up Dean’s neck until he was biting at his soft earlobe. Dean was squirming under him now, struggling to get closer to him. Cas loved having Dean at his mercy and he felt the ache in his balls growing. He was careful not to bump Dean’s ankle or put too much pressure on his bruised sides. Cas gripped Dean’s shoulders with his hands and would have pulled Dean’s pants off, thrown his legs up and taken him then and there, but he didn’t have the supplies he needed for that. A bit disappointed but not fully discouraged, he continued to grind against him, the soft cotton of their thin pajama pants sliding over each other.  

“Cas,” Dean moaned again. Cas increased the pressure and pace, looking at Dean’s sharp curves in the crackling firelight. He was one of the most beautiful things Cas had ever seen. He wished he had the forethought to have taken that shirt off so he could really see Dean but he couldn't stop now. They pressed and grinded and moved together until Cas felt the building sensation low in his gut. “I’m- I’m- I’m…” Dean tried to speak, but a small cry escaped his lips as they both found their release. Cas cried out as well, arms shaking violently, holding himself up off Dean. 

He couldn't support the weight anymore and collapsed onto Dean’s chest, his nose nestled in the crook of his neck. They lay still like that in silence, only the sound of the crackling fire and the howling wind outside. Cas felt completely and utterly spent in the most delightful way. Dean let out a long sigh of contentment himself. 

Cas decided to break the silence first. “So, that was uh- unexpected.”

“Yeah, unexpected… not unwanted though,” Dean said in a bit of a low voice and it sounded like a question. 

“Very wanted,” Cas confirmed. “I wasn’t sure you uh, well I mean… I thought you weren’t into...” Cas was struggling to find words. 

“Guys? Yeah, I am into guys, as I think you can tell now… I’m Bi.” Dean seemed to be testing the word out a bit. 

“Huh, lucky me then,” Cas said with a small chuckle. Cas gave a yawn and Dean gave an answering yawn. 

“We should get some sleep,” Dean said, a bit of disappointment in his voice. Cas knew they were a bit messy now but had the perfect idea. He grabbed a hold of Dean’s pants and pulled them off using them to clean Dean up a bit, then doing the same for himself. In a few minutes, Cas had them both stark naked in the firelight, looking at each other and admiring. Dean still watched Cas as if waiting to be told what to do. It was kind of endearing. Cas grabbed a blanket and lay back down, sidling up behind Dean. He wrapped an arm around him and covered them with the blanket, spooning on the couch and watching the fire, still burning strong. 

Cas smiled at the feel of Dean’s long, naked body pressed up against his. The thunder crashed a few more times but Cas didn’t even jump, feeling completely safe nestled into the couch with Dean. It wasn’t long before Dean’s breathing became shallow and low and Cas eventually closed his own eyes and drifted off to sleep, never having been so thankful for a storm in all his life.


	7. Chapter 7

When Dean finally cracked his eyes open there was a small amount of light just starting to stream into the cabin. He pulled the blanket up a little tighter under his chin and felt Castiel's warm breath on his neck. The fire had died at some point in the night and it was chilly in the room. Dean would have happily stayed curled up for an eternity with the handsome man currently plastered to his back if he didn't have to pee so bad. He carefully managed to pull himself free without waking Cas. Grabbing up all their clothes, he gingerly limped down to the laundry room, tossing the clothes in the wash before going to pee. 

He gave his ankle a slow twirl. It was still swollen, but better then the day before. He hoped in another day or so he would be back to normal. It was early still, not even six yet and the sun was still barely up. Dean threw on some clean clothes and picked a taller boot he could lace tight around his sore ankle in the hope it would act as a brace. He left a tee shirt and pair of sweats for Cas by the couch. He was beautiful, even asleep, with his dark hair sticking out in all sorts of directions and his broad chest rising and falling with his shallow breaths. Dean made his way outside and drew in a deep breath, smelling the air. The forest always smelled amazing after a storm, like ozone and pine. There were fallen branches everywhere and he knew he would have to spend a day at least just cleaning up brush. 

He was relieved when he found the gas can for the tractor was full. He moved slowly on his aching ankle and filled the tank on both generators, switching them on. Chances were good the food was still cold in the fridges so hopefully they wouldn't have to throw anything out, but he would still need to make a trading post run for more gas before the day was out. He crept back into his cabin, the smell of coffee reaching his nose. He tiptoed over to the living room to see Castiel was gone. Frowning a bit, he looked around and limped over to the slider. Peering out, he saw Cas sitting in an Adirondack chair down on the dock, wrapped up in a blanket. Dean poured himself a cup of coffee that Cas must have brewed and debated going down to the water. 

He didn't regret the night before, but at the same time he knew he had likely doomed himself to a good deal of pain. He hesitated, staring down to the dock, wondering if Castiel was having second thoughts. He was just starting to let his mind run away with him when he saw a sticky note on the counter. 

_ Grab some coffee and meet me by the water - Cas _

Dean couldn't stop the huge grin that pulled across his face. He made his way down the path to the dock. The water was still and there was only one solitary loon diving under the water. Cas had his knees pulled up and was wrapped up in the large flannel blanket from his couch. Dean came up behind him and ran his hands down his arms, planting a kiss on Castiel's gruff cheek. 

"Good morning," Dean said by Castiel's ear, breathing in the scent of him again. 

"Good morning indeed," Cas sighed a bit. "You got up early. How’s your ankle?" 

"It's better than yesterday. I gassed up the generators so the power is back on, but I guess you noticed that if you got the coffee maker on."

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind. I just needed something to warm up. Thanks for the clothes, by the way.” A slight flush crept up Castiel's neck. 

"Don't worry about it." Dean moved to sit in the chair next to Cas and took a big sip of coffee. "How long has the loon been fishing?" 

"Only a few minutes since he showed up, but he keeps diving so deep I have been trying to predict where he will pop up again." Dean watched as the loon glided across the water, its striking black and white feathers stuck out against the dark water. The bright red eyes seemed to glow in the morning sun. They sat in amicable silence for a while drinking their coffee and watching the water. Dean began to fidget a bit, stealing glances over at Castiel. He had to know what last night meant to Cas, if anything, but how does someone ask a question like that?

"So, uh, about last night..." He paused and then realized he didn't really have the rest of that sentence planned out. Cas had turned to look at him and seemed to be waiting for Dean to finish his thought. "What I mean to say is, I mean was it... okay?" 

_ Really? Was it okay?  _ Did he sound like some needy teen or what?

Cas gave him a small warm smile, "It was more than okay for me, Dean." 

Dean bit his lower lip a moment and stared down at his hands. What did he want from Castiel? ...  _ Everything... _ No, he couldn't have that. He was already in now though, and could already feel the ache in his chest at the thought of this man leaving and how empty the cabin would feel. So what if he let himself enjoy the time he had with Cas? What more damage could that do? 

"Dean," Cas said, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Are you alright? I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable or if you regret anything..."

"No!" he interrupted quickly. "I don't regret anything. Last night was, well, awesome."

"That's good to hear," Cas seemed to relax a little. "I know I'm not here very long, but what time I have, I would like to spend it with you. If you want to, that is?" 

Dean held his breath a moment. This was his chance to say no, to say that it was a one time thing and start building up a wall around himself. Self preservation was overrated though, wasn't it?

"I'd like that a lot, Cas," he replied, still staring at his hands, then stealing a glance over at Castiel. Cas reached a hand over toward him and Dean laced their fingers together. They sat a little longer like that before Dean's stomach gave a growl. 

"Breakfast?" Dean asked and Cas smiled and nodded. They headed back up to Dean's place and he insisted that Cas sit while he made breakfast for them. Castiel still jumped up several times wanting to help but Dean only rolled his eyes and ordered him back to the couch. Dean kept it fairly simple, making cheese omelets and crispy bacon. He loved the lingering smell of bacon the house would have. They both dug into the food, much hungrier than either of them had realized. 

"So what are your plans for the rest of the day?" Cas asked between bites. 

"Well I gotta get the brush cleared up, and run to town to get a refill on the gas and check with Benny to see when we will get power back."

"Benny? Your friend who helped with the moose?"

"The same. He works the power lines and he should know how long it will be."

"Well I plan to write some today. I wanna get a few ideas over to the network, but would you want to do dinner again?" Castiel sounded almost shy and it was so adorable Dean couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah, Cas, that sounds great."

Cas stood and put his dishes in the sink and before heading out he leaned over and planted a warm, soft kiss to Dean's lips. 

"Later handsome," he purred and headed out the door. Dean let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. 

 

****************************

 

Castiel settled at his computer and immediately pulled up his folder for one of the mid-season episodes. Closing his eyes, he imagined Trevor's face, the coy smile under the 40's bowler hat and how sharp he would look in the tight vest and suit. Castiel imagined looking at Trevor the way Max did and then the words came pouring out of him on to the page. He got a few pages of dialogue down, all leading to a first kiss. He read it over a few times and got tingles every time so he knew it was good. He felt perfectly inspired to write a love scene after his night with Dean. Cas cleaned up the document for another hour or so and did a little checking with the storyboard but he was pretty full of himself when he finally hit send on the email to Chuck.  _ You want Max and Trevor? I'll give you Max and Trevor, _ Castiel thought with a grin. 

Feeling more productive than he had been the whole time he had been there, he peered out the cabin window to see Dean hopping along in the yard, tossing brush into a wheelbarrow. He threw on his hiking boots and went outside to see if Dean would let him help.    
  
"Need a hand?" he asked and Dean looked up with a shy smile. Dean always seemed to have a hundreds thoughts running through his mind all at once and Cas figured he only voiced less than half of them.    
  
"I’m okay, Cas. Really." He smiled, face tense as he put a little more weight on his bad leg.    
  
"Well I'm tired of sitting inside, and I would like the company. Let me help," Cas grabbed a few pine branches and smiled, tossing them in the wheelbarrow.    
  
"You don't take no for answer, do you?" Dean chuckled as he moved to grab a few more branches.    
  
"I have been known to be stubborn."   
  
"Noted," Dean's smile crinkled around his eyes and the two of them slowly made their way around the property. Dean told Cas all about growing up with Sammy and the pranks they used to play on each other. Castiel wished he had any happy stories to tell about his own brother but Michael had always been too serious to joke around with Castiel. Castiel did tell several stories however about pranks that Gabriel would play on him in college, many of which involving saran wrap in some form. It was actually becoming nearly hot out and Cas wiped the sweat from his brow as they neared the dock now.    
  
Dean looked at the dock and then gave Cas a mischievous look. Without a word Dean walked down to the dock. He yanked off his boots and shimmied out his jeans while pulling off his tee shirt.    
  
"You aren't really going in are you?" Cas called thinking the water would be way too cold. Dean just threw a wink over his shoulder and pulled his boxers down. Castiel's jaw dropped as he stared at the stark naked man standing in the sunlight. His heart raced and he swallowed hard, eyes going wide. Dean gave a soft chuckle, walked gingerly to the edge of the dock and dove in with a small splash. Castiel internally whimpered at the sight of the handsome, lean body disappearing under the water.    
  
Dean bobbed back up and waved a hand to Cas, "Come on, man. It feels good!" Cas didn't need much more prompting and hurried down the dock, shedding clothes a bit awkwardly and nearly falling over a few times. Dean just leisurely swam out a little on his back and treaded water, just watching Cas with hungry eyes. Once fully naked he felt a bit exposed standing out on the dock, but glancing around, he saw not a soul in sight but Dean. He ran the few feet on the end of the dock and with a great leap jumped, cannon-balling right in front of Dean.    
  
The water was cold, damn cold, but it did feel shockingly refreshing. Coming up for air, he shook the water out of his hair and rubbed it from his eyes to find Dean laughing at him. Cas glared and splashed Dean, which maybe had been the wrong move cause Dean got a wicked grin before a splash fight ensued.    
  
"Okay! Okay! You win, stop!" Cas gasped laughing as they both stopped splashing. In one long stroke, Dean was suddenly right in front of Cas, their legs bumping together and noses only inches from each other. Both treaded water slowly and Dean ran his tongue between his lips, staring fixedly at Castiel's mouth.    
  
"Can I kiss you, Cas?" Dean asked hesitantly not taking his eyes off of Castiel's mouth. Cas sighed and nodded. Dean kicked out so they were now flush against each other in the water and Cas closed his eyes as Dean nuzzled the end of their noses together, finally pressing chilled wet lips to his. It only lasted a second before Dean had disappeared diving under the water. Cas blinked looking around finding no sign of him. After a few seconds Cas was almost getting nervous and the lake water was dark at that depth. A huge splashing sound made Castiel gasp in surprise as Dean popped up out of the water behind him.    
  
"Come back here, you loon!" Castiel growled and laughed but Dean just winked and dove back down under the water. Cas tried to find his light form under the water but lost track of him. He did feel a small tug on his foot, and he kicked Dean playfully away as the other man popped up on the other side of him.   
  
"So slow, city boy," Dean smirked and dove back under and Cas tried to dive after him this time, but Dean was faster. This time when Dean popped up, he wrapped his long arms around Cas and planted a smacking kiss on his cheek.    
  
"Alright already, you really are a loon. Let's go in - it's getting cold."   
  
"Sure thing, blue eyes." 

Dean and Cas swam back to the dock, pulling themselves up, shivering a bit. Cas saw that Dean's lips were nearly blue from the cold but he didn't seem to mind. Cas, however, felt suddenly frozen.    
  
"You mountain men run cold or something?" Castiel's teeth chattered as he pulled on his clothes over his damp body. Dean came over and ran his hands up and down Castiel's arms in an attempt at friction.    
  
"That better?" Dean asked and Castiel sighed since it really was better.    
  
"Much, actually," Castiel leaned over and gave Dean a quick kiss. "I’m cooking dinner tonight by the way, and it's a surprise."    
  
"Whatever you want, babe," Dean chuckled softly and then looked away, embarrassed at the term of endearment. Cas liked it though, and planted another reassuring kiss on his gruff cheek. Dean took the wheelbarrow to dump the branches they collected and they both headed to their respective cabins to get dried off before dinner


	8. Chapter 8

Dean's Jeep was parked outside - Jo must have dropped it off at some point. He headed into town to grab gas he needed for the generators. Benny had texted that the power was due back on by the morning so that was good at least. He managed to avoid too much interrogation by Bobby about his fall off the horse, but Ellen had insisted on looking at his arm and making sure it was bandaged properly. She sent him home with yet another pie which he wasn't about to turn down.    
  
His ankle was growing increasingly sore and by the time he parked and went to put on a clean shirt for dinner he was limping pretty bad again. He dug through his medicine cabinet and came across an old expired pill bottle for some Vicodin. He weighed the pros and cons. If he took it, he would be high as a kite and not as in control of his faculties around Cas, but he would be in way less pain and Cas might be less inclined to treat him like some fragile piece of glass. Sighing, he popped just one pill and hoped it would be enough to see him through the night.    
  
Making his way down to Cas's cabin was slow going but much easier with the pain meds on board. He could hear the music playing before he even got there and smiled as Stevie Wonder's Superstitious met his ears. Dean didn't knock but just poked his head in to see Castiel bouncing around the kitchen like a pinball.    
  
"Hi ya, Cas," Dean called and Cas snapped his head over, greeting Dean with a big grin.    
  
"Hey there! Come on in." Cas pulled a skillet off the stove top and gave a triumphant nod at whatever he had on the counter.    
  
"So what's for dinner?" Dean breathed in the smell of something wonderful.    
  
"Tacos!" Cas said triumphantly. Dean let out a huge belly laugh. "What? You don't like them?" Castiel's face was drooping and Dean quickly waved a hand at him.   
  
"Not at all, I love them! It smells great. It's just last time I had tacos didn't end so well for me, but I’m ready to give them another shot. They tasted funny though I should have known better." 

Cas eyed him suspiciously a moment but he began to carry all the fixings to the table.    
  
"I only got soft tacos, I hope you don't mind. The hard shells are too messy for me."   
  
"Soft sounds great. Thanks for cooking."   
  
"Oh, I almost forgot!" Cas sprang up and pulled something out of the refrigerator. "Margarita?" he asked, holding up a big pitcher of lime green liquid.    
  
"So it's a tequila kinda night, huh? Wish I'd known - I would have worn a more festive shirt," Dean chuckled.    
  
"I like you in plaid, it suits you. Salt?"   
  
"Always. What kind of low sodium freak doesn't want salt on a margarita?" 

Cas brought over the drinks that he poured into mason jars.    
  
"Cheers!" Cas said, smiling, and they clinked glasses.   
  
Dean marveled at how easy things were with Cas. He didn't remember ever feeling so comfortable with Cain, but then again he was on painkillers. Oh, who was he kidding, it was all Cas that made him feel this way. He was a little sloppy by the end of the first drink and made the hopefully wise decision not to have another. He couldn't stop staring at Cas. He hoped he wasn't creeping the guy out but he just didn't have the filter on his brain telling him not to. He watched Cas's thumb run up and down his cold glass, he watched his jeans straining against his thick thighs, he watched as his tongue darted out to lick off the salt from the rim of his glass.   
  
"Are you alright, Dean?" Cas asked and Dean focused hard to see a bewildered look on Castiel's face. Fuck.    
  
"Yup, I am A-okay," Dean flashed Cas a reassuring smile.    
  
"You seem a little more than just buzzed. It was only one drink?"   
  
"S-nuthin’," he waved his hand at Cas and took a swig of water.    
  
"Uh huh," Castiel rolled his eyes but was still smiling so that was good. On impulse, since let's face it, he was running on impulses now, he stood up and moved over to Cas. Reaching down he grabbed the seat of Castiel's chair and pushed it back before straddling the man's lap running his hands all over his broad chest. "Dean?" Castiel quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head in an adorable puppy dog way that just made Dean want to kiss him till he couldn't breathe. Well there's an idea, Dean thought to himself and pressed his lips to Castiel's. He tasted like sugar and salt and lime and Dean began to grind his hips hard against the muscular thighs.    
  
"Cas," Dean moaned as he took a breath before claiming the other man's mouth again. He felt long fingers snake up his back under his shirt and Castiel let out what could only be dubbed as a growl. Cas's hands left his back and sunk into his thighs, hard. To Dean's utter surprise Castiel stood up, holding Dean's legs around him and began carrying him out of the kitchen.   
  
If Dean was more lucid he would likely be very impressed by the other man's strength. Castiel may have been shorter than Dean but he was broader and managed to carry Dean like he weighed nothing at all. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck, holding on tight as he began biting and sucking at the base of his neck. Dean didn't think he had ever wanted anything so bad as he wanted Cas at that very moment.    
  
"Fuck, Dean," Castiel growled and sunk his fingers in a little harder to his thighs so that it almost hurt. It was so goddamn hot. Castiel tipped forward and laid Dean out on his messy, unkempt bed. He ground down against Dean and he whimpered at the press of Cas, hard through his jeans, against his own rapidly growing situation.    
  
"Cas, I need you so bad, you gotta, you gotta… " Dean couldn't get to the words out, sensation overwhelming him.    
  
"What do you need Dean? Tell me," Cas whispered in a husky voice by his ear as he began kissing Dean's neck.    
  
"You! Just fuck me, please Cas," he begged and panted, feeling like he might explode if they didn't lose the clothes ASAP.    
  
"Ask and you shall receive, Winchester," Castiel chuckled and they both managed to shed their clothes quickly, albeit awkwardly.    
  
"Hold on," Dean held up a hand and Castiel obediently sat back on his heels, still nestled between Dean's legs. Dean was propped up on his elbows and watched Cas's chest rise and fall with his panting breaths. Cas was biting down hard on his lower lip but stayed perfectly still. "You're… you're so gorgeous, you know that, Cas?" Dean whispered.   
  
Cas blushed a little. "High compliments from the Adonis I have in my bed." Castiel's voice was deeper, rougher and it sent chills over his whole body. "Just lay back, handsome. I've got you."

Dean did as Castiel asked and a warm mouth wrapped around him, tongue teasing up his whole length. His hips bucked up a little but Castiel's hands had him temporarily pinned to the bed. Cas moaned around him and Dean's head was spinning with lust.    
  
He heard a rustling sound and a little pop of a cap and felt a cool finger slowly pressing against him, waiting for an invitation. Dean's heart raced a moment. Was he ready for that? He had asked Cas to fuck him. GOD did he want Cas to fuck him. He still couldn't suppress that little tinge of fear, though. He had only done it a handful of times and only with the man who broke his heart. Cas popped off him, running his tongue over his lips and staring at him with soft blue eyes.    
  
"Are you okay, Dean? Do you still want to do this?" Cas was watching his face, obviously trying to get a read on him and fuck, he was gonna blow it.    
  
"I uh, I just haven't done this many times and not… not for a long time," Dean managed to say, feeling horribly embarrassed.    
  
Cas smiled at him warmly though, and the sight of it made Dean’s muscles relax. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to Dean, not ever, okay? If you still wanna do this, we can just go slow and you can stop me any time." Dean stared at Cas and the longer he looked into that downright angelic face, the more safe he felt and the more the need to be filled by him grew.    
  
"I really want to, Cas, I'm ready. Let's just… go slow?" Dean hated himself for saying it, ‘cause his lower brain was telling him to get thoroughly fucked, hard, rough and right this instant. Luckily his upper brain was still in control, however, and Cas did go slow, circling around and pressing in slowly, waiting for Dean's muscles to relax underneath him. Castiel's other hand, slick with lube, began to work his cock up and down, twirling his long fingers over the head and teasing him.    
  
"You're so beautiful, Dean. Do you even know how beautiful you are?" Cas purred at him. "Covered head to toe in mud like some wild heathen," Cas chuckled, working his finger in a little deeper and pulling a low moan from Dean's lips. "Or sitting astride that wild horse, riding it like you were born in the saddle." Cas worked both hands in tandem now, slipping in a second finger. "Stark naked, looking like a damn Greek statue before diving into the water."   
  
"Cas, so good Cas," he murmured under Castiel's skilled hands, working him over slow and hot.    
  
"But you know when you are most beautiful, Dean?" Cas panted a little as he worked in a third finger. "When you laugh, when you tell a story and your whole face lights up, it's like the damn fourth of July." He pushed in a little farther and pressed that one magic spot, making Dean arch off the bed, quivering. "Like fireworks."   
  
"Ready, Cas, please, so ready," Dean gasped impatiently. Castiel's hands slipped away a moment as he slid on the condom and positioned himself. Cas looked right into his eyes then and Dean wrapped his legs around him and let out a soft cry as Castiel slowly slid home. It was everything he wanted and so, so much more.    
  
"More?" Castiel asked in a choked, blissed out voice.    
  
"Please," was all Dean managed but the two began moving together, painfully slow at first. Dean began pushing harder against Castiel, who had bent down and was kissing all along his collarbone, scraping his teeth over the sensitive skin. Dean was coming unravelled, like Cas was pulling a string on a shirt and he was almost completely undone. Then Cas moved just a little and hit that one sweet spot, making Dean see stars. His pace picked up, faster and faster and Dean cried out Castiel's name as he came harder than he had ever remembered. Castiel thrusted two more times before freezing and shaking through his own release, Dean's name repeated on his lips like he was uttering a prayer.    
  
Cas collapsed against Dean's chest a moment and they wrapped arms around each other, breathing through the aftershocks. Dean felt truly and utterly spent in the most contented way. His mind spun for a moment with all the things Cas had said to him. No one had ever talked to him like that. Girls had called him hot and hard and handsome, Cain had said he was a sweet piece of ass and had such a fuckable mouth. No one had ever called him beautiful before, no one had ever made him feel quite so desired. It was a strange new feeling but he was certain it was gonna be his new favorite addiction.    
  
"That was... awesome," Dean sighed, nuzzling his nose into Castiel's scruffy hair, breathing in the smell of his shampoo and sweat.    
  
"Mmmhmm," Castiel sighed, squeezing Dean a little tighter before slowly sliding out of him. "I'll be right back, don't move a muscle." Castiel planted a swift kiss on him and tiptoed out the room. The bedroom was dark save for the light coming from the open door. He heard some banging around and smiled to see a naked Castiel tiptoeing back into the room, a pie box held aloft with two forks in his other hand.    
  
"Shuddup, pie and sex? I've died and gone to heaven," Dean chuckled, sitting up back against the headboard. He made room for Cas, who climbed back in bed next to him. They sat side by side so they could pass the pie back and forth between them.    
  
"Mmmm, you know I don't think I ever appreciated pie till I met you, Dean," Cas smiled, then moaned sinfully around another bite. "You are amazing," Castiel bent over and kissed Dean soft and slow before pulling back to take another bite of pie.    
  
"You're pretty damn great yourself, Cas," Dean smiled, taking the last bite of pie from the tin.    
  
"Will you stay here tonight? I know you might prefer your own bed, but I'd really like it if you stayed?"    
  
"I think I can clear up my schedule, make that work," Cas gave Dean a little shove and he chuckled. "I'm not going anywhere Cas," and he knew that it was true, so long as Cas would have him, he would be there. Curled up together, Dean quickly drifted off to sleep feeling utterly and completely content for the first time in a long time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! Hope you enjoy this chapter with the boys getting to know each other a little more.

Castiel woke early in the morning, stretching and thankful he had remembered to close the curtains. It was still dark in the room but for a sliver of light cutting across the bed. Dean was like a barnacle plastered across his chest and legs. Castiel wasn't always a big cuddler so he was surprised at how comfortable he felt being essentially pinned down by his current lover. Castiel managed to pry himself away from the wonderfully warm body and tiptoe out to the living area without waking Dean. He pulled on a pair of sleep pants and tee shirt.    
  
He looked at his laptop and felt it was the perfect morning to get some writing done, feeling his fingers itching for the keys. But priorities - coffee first. 

Once he had the coffee brewed, he settled at the laptop and pulled up a completely blank word doc. Writing, like most art, was hard to control. Cas knew he should be focusing his attention on his book, or if not that, his scripts, but this morning his muse was calling for neither of those. He wanted to write about Dean.    
  
He started at the beginning, the first day they met close to a week ago, and then the words just poured out of him. He typed at a furious speed, likely using way too many adjectives, and he was pretty sure he commented on green eyes what felt like a hundred times. Still, he just let himself write it all out, ignoring grammar and any of the other writing techniques he knew. After over an hour of this he sat back and realized his coffee had gone cold and he hadn't taken more than a sip.    
  
Cas went to save the document and hesitated with a title. Suddenly all he could think was in alliteration. Darling Dean, Dreamy Dean, Dancing Dean, Daring Dean, Delicious Dean, Debonair Dean, Devoted Dean. He chuckled to himself at all the potential fun he could have with that. Still he simply titled the document, Dean, which felt just right for the moment. He had no intention of doing anything with it, thinking of it almost as a journal, but he wanted to preserve this moment, feeling like it might slip through his fingers and be lost to him if he didn't commit the memory to paper.    
  
He refreshed his coffee and peered in the bedroom to see Dean still fast asleep lying on his stomach with his hands wrapped under the pillow. His lips moved and tensed and Cas wondered what he was dreaming about. He desperately wanted to wake Dean and ask him but that would be ridiculous and selfish. Instead he took his new coffee and sat down to start writing his book. He clicked through the chapters till he reached the big fight, the one with Michael. He skimmed it, and even doing that brought back all those memories of that day.   
  
He jumped a little at the feel of hands on his shoulders, having been completely absorbed in his story.    
  
"Sorry, did I scare you? I said good morning," Dean chuckled behind him, leaning over the back of the chair and running long fingers across his chest, settling his chin on Castiel's shoulder.    
  
"No, I was a bit distracted I guess. How did you sleep?"   
  
"Mmmm, I slept great for once. Whatcha workin’ on?"   
  
"My novel. Just skimming over this chapter - I get kinda stuck after this one," Cas frowned at the screen and tilted his head to rest against Dean's.    
  
"May I? I mean only if you're comfortable, no pressure."   
  
"Yeah actually, maybe fresh eyes will be a help. Want breakfast? I can make pancakes?"    
  
"I will never say no to pancakes." Dean planted a kiss on Castiel's cheek that felt incredibly domestic and he headed for the kitchen letting Dean replace him at the computer. Cas darted anxious glances over at Dean the whole time he was cooking. It was nerve wracking having someone read his work, but especially having this particular chapter read by Dean. Dean's face was locked to the screen in concentration as he slowly scrolled down. At one point Dean began biting and worrying at his lower lip but his eyes never came off the screen.    
  
"Food is ready," Castiel said, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice. All the questions he wanted to ask Dean… Begging for his approval felt incredibly weak but he desired it all the same. Dean held up one long finger in the air a moment and Castiel held his breath despite himself. Considering he had been a professional writer for nearly a decade now and had dealt with endless critiques and edits in that time, he didn't know how this still made him so fidgety.    
  
"Done," Dean said, finally lowering his hand and looking up at Castiel. "Can uh, can I ask you about it?" Dean said in a cautious voice.    
  
"Of course. Wanna take these outside on the porch?" Castiel thought air might be a good idea and Dean smiled and nodded, helping him carry the food outside. They settled in their seats and Dean spun his fork in his hand staring at the stack of pancakes.    
  
"Are you not hungry? Or I can make something else?"   
  
"What? Oh no, Cas, these look great. Sorry, I was just thinking about that chapter. Did that really happen? With Michael, I mean?" Dean glanced up at him and slowly began digging into his food. Castiel took his own bite of maple syrup drenched goodness before answering.    
  
"Yes, it happened, just like that." He hadn't exaggerated or embellished that part - it simply hadn't needed it.    
  
"That's fucked up," Dean replied, shaking his head and taking another big bite.    
  
"I agree," Cas chuckled, relaxing a little at Dean's words.    
  
"Michael sounds like a dick. Sorry, I mean I get he's your brother but man, who says shit like that?"   
  
"Michael has his own demons to deal with. I think I was just an easy scapegoat for who he was really angry at."    
  
"Scapegoat for who?"   
  
"My dad, mostly. He left us when I was pretty young but Michael was older - he remembered him better. I think it really messed him up, Dad leaving."   
  
"That makes sense I guess. Have you talked to him since then?"    
  
Cas sighed, "No, I thought about it, about calling him, but there just wasn't any more to say, you know?" Dean nodded in understanding. Castiel thought back to those hateful words, faggot, you'll burn in hell, filthy sodomite. The words still stung as much as they did the day Michael spat them at him. Still it had been the last thing Michael said that hurt the most, no brother of mine, I have no brother, you're dead to me. Like that Michael had taken a sword and cast his brother out of his life in one fell swoop.    
  
"Hey, Cas," Dean said, drawing his attention back up to the shining green eyes. "You didn't deserve that. No one deserves to be called those things." Cas saw the deep sincerity in Dean's face and it warmed him, lessening the pain at the memory just a little.    
  
"Thanks, Dean. I've- well I've moved on, I try not to dwell on it." He barked out a laugh at that. "I say that and went and wrote a damn book about it." 

Dean chuckled with him.    
  
"Some things I don't think we ever really get over, we just tuck it in our bag and move on," Dean sighed, then smiled at him a moment. "The best way out is always through."   
  
"Quoting Frost at me now? Well you are a New England boy, huh," Castiel smiled back warmly.    
  
"You've found me out, Castiel. Seriously though, the writing, it's really good. I mean, I only read that one part but I was hooked. I want a signed first edition when you publish." 

This made Castiel blush which was something he never did.    
  
"I’ll be sure to put you on the list, if I ever do finish the damn thing."    
  
They sat in amicable silence as they finished breakfast, and Castiel's eyes trailed off toward the lake. It was a breezy day and there were ripples on the water with reflections of the passing clouds.    
  
"I'm probably gonna head over to Jo's this afternoon - wanna work with Alastair a little.” Dean stood, stretching his arms above his head, exposing his smooth skin across his stomach.    
  
"You're not seriously thinking of getting on again are you? So soon? And on him?" Castiel was shocked at the thought.   
  
"Not planning to ride, but I wanna do some groundwork with him. If I let too much time go I won't be able to get through to him."   
  
"Have you considered he isn't savable? That maybe he just is how he is?" Dean looked at Cas a moment and seemed to consider him.    
  
"Nah, I don't accept that. I can get through to him, just needs time." Dean nodded as if that was the end of that. They both grabbed the dishes and brought them into the house.    
  
"Do you mind if I tag along?" Castiel asked cautiously as Dean pulled on his jeans from the night before.    
  
"Sure, if you think you won't get bored," Dean patted his shoulder. "Let's hit the road. I'll even take you for a ride in Baby."   
  
"The Impala? Really? I'd love that!" Castiel hurried to get dressed and before he knew it they were opening the big barn door and staring down at the shiny black beauty that was Dean's car.

 

*********************************

 

Dean couldn't help the swelling of pride in his chest as Castiel’s eyes went wide staring at his baby. She looked good and as he slid into the driver’s seat and turned the key she sounded even better.

“Atta girl, Baby,” Dean patted the dash with a smile and Castiel buckled himself in next to Dean, running a hand over the smooth leather seats. 

“I was hoping you might take me for a ride in her. Always wanted a car like this.” Castiel continued to run his hands over the car and Dean gulped down hard, looking forward so as not to get too distracted. 

“Glad I could oblige. Let’s do this.” Dean pulled out and they were flying down the mountain road in no time. 

It was a beautiful day and Cas cranked the window to let the breeze blow in, as Dean did the same. The smell of pine and rain was still thick in the air and it felt good in his lungs. He turned on his stereo and pressed play to have Zep’s  _ Over the Hills and Far Away  _ come on. He glanced over to see Cas tapping his fingers on the car, his elbow resting out the window. Damn he was so freaking beautiful with the wind in his hair and sun shining on his face. Before long they were pulling into the farm and Dean parked slightly out the way, not wanting to risk the Impala getting kicked by a passing horse, however unlikely that would be. 

Jo was out, likely running errands, but he caught sight of Alistair's black silhouette out in the paddock. He went in the barn and grabbed a rope halter and an extra long black lead along with a training stick. Catching Alistair was easier today than normal and Dean took that as a good sign. He was a little tender still on his ankle but he had laced his boots high and it was already much improved. He brought the horse over to the riding arena and Castiel went and sat on the mounting block in the corner to watch. 

He started by simply lunging the horse around him in a circle. Dean made frequent direction changes whenever Alistair took his eyes off of Dean, making sure he had the horses full attention. Alistair tore around him at first, galloping and kicking and pulling on the lead, but Dean stayed steady, waiting him out. Alistair tossed a few kicks in his direction but none were close to making contact. He almost laughed at the menacing look on the horse's face, with its ears pinned back and the whites of its eyes showing. Eventually he slowed and calmed to a steady pace, making the transitions more quietly. Dean watched carefully till he could see Alistair's head had dropped and he began the tell tale licking and chewing. He moved around the arena every so often pulling the horse to face him and backing him up then sending him out again in a circle. 

There was a large puddle in the arena at the far end and Dean smiled, seeing a golden opportunity. If he could get Alistair to relax and turn off the reactive side of his brain, he just might be able to get the horse to trust him. He moved Alistair’s circle closer and closer to the water. The horse tensed and sped up every time they inched closer and Dean simply waited till he slowed to make the next few steps there. Once close enough he stopped moving the horse in a circle and began to just send him in a C shape back and forth between himself and the water closing the gap all the time. 

Alistair was not happy about it and bolted in between the two, hitting the line hard at each end. This was the part that took patience, and timing was everything. He continued to move and direct the horse back and forth, waiting till Alistair finally slowed to a walk. He had the horse so close to the water now - if he could just get him through it. He closed the distance so the horse had no choice but to pass through the water. Alistair balked at first, digging in his feet, but Dean was insistent and eventually Alistair bolted forward and leapt over the large puddle not unlike he had over the creek two days before. 

 

***********************************

 

Castiel winced at the sight of the horse leaping over the water, thinking it was all too similar to what sent Dean hurtling into the stream just the other day. Cas was enraptured, however, watching Dean work with the horse. Dean moved and the horse moved, Dean turned and the horse turned. Most of the time Castiel barely caught the small body cues that Dean made but Alistair responded immediately. It was like watching a dance as they had worked around the arena, and now it seemed Dean had thrown down some kind of gauntlet to get the horse through the water.

Castiel was sure there was no way that horse would go near the water. He watched as Dean encouraged the horse back and forth over it. Each time, Alistair bolted and leapt over it, pulling hard on the lead once he hit the other side. Dean never got mad, never raised his voice, instead he kept it at a low commanding tone,  _ Git come on now _ , Dean would say each time and to Castiel’s shock the horse did begin to slow, even letting one foot hit the water. Seemingly out of nowhere to Castiel, the horse slowed and walked through the puddle without so much as flinching. 

“Atta boy Ali, good boy,” Dean cooed at the horse and sent him through three more times before pulling the horse in and rubbing his knuckles in a circle on the horse's neck. “You see that, Cas? He did it!” Dean called over triumphantly and Castiel smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Dean then did a few more turns with the horse and tossed the end of his rope over the horse's back and legs in a leisurely fashion till the animal seemed to still and drop his head. Dean then tossed the rope up around the horse's neck and letting the lead go completely, began to walk across the arena toward Cas. To Castiel’s surprise, Alistair began trailing after Dean, walking next to him relaxed with his head low. 

“How did you do that?” Castiel said, watching the two approach him. 

“Told you, it just takes time. He finally decided I wasn’t gonna ask him to do anything that would hurt him and once he figured that out we were smooth sailing.” Dean smiled and patted the horse on the neck. 

“Still, its impressive. He looks like a different horse.”

“Yeah, he did well today. We'll need to keep it up though if it's gonna really stick, but maybe Jo can find him a good home in a couple more months of training. He is handsome.” 

Dean and Cas began leading the horse back to its paddock where, once turned loose, he promptly rolled in the muddiest patch he could find. Castiel laughed watching the large legs kick in the air and Dean joined in as well. 

“Thanks for letting me watch. I’ve never seen anything like that before. Should I be calling you the horse whisperer?” 

Dean gave a hearty laugh at that. “Far from it, Cas, but Robert Redford was hot as hell in that movie,” Dean gave his eyebrows a wiggle. 

“Yes, he was, indeed,” Castiel snuck his hand into the back pocket of Dean’s jeans and gave his ass just a tiny squeeze, pulling him in close. Dean gave a satisfying little hitch to his breath before narrowing his eyes at him. Dean bent down and planted a slow hot kiss to his lips and Castiel leaned into him feeling rough fingertips tip his jaw up.

There was a loud clearing of a throat and Castiel and Dean pulled apart, turning to see Jo Singer standing behind them with arms crossed and an unamused look on her pretty face. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All, hope you enjoy this chapter its a longer one :)

“Hi Jo, uh- you remember Cas?” Dean swallowed hard and watched her warily. 

Jo narrowed her eyes at him a moment. “I remember. How’s the ankle?”

“A little better. Still sore, you know?” Dean shrugged.

“Castiel, can I have a minute with Dean, here?” Jo shot Cas a bright smile that if Dean didn’t know her would seem completely genuine.

“Sure thing. Meet you at the car.” Cas smiled at them both and, shoving his hands in his pockets, slunk back to the car. Jo watched him till he was out of earshot before turning her heat-vision stare on Dean.

“What the hell are you doing, Winchester?” she hissed out at him.

“What? I told you I was coming to work with Alistair. He did really well, by the way.”

“Don’t deflect. Why are you kissing that sex-on-a-stick tenant of yours?”

“He is pretty hot, but I don’t see how it's any of your business who I kiss,” Dean scowled at her.

“Dean, I know you. You don’t do things halfway. He isn’t gonna stick around.”

“I know that. It isn’t serious, Jo, I swear.” Dean shifted uneasily on his feet, crossing his arms.

“Look, that guy, he’s trouble, okay? Trouble I have seen before, and who was there to clean up the mess last time?” Jo softened a bit and put a hand to Dean’s arm, giving it a small squeeze. “Just be careful, okay Winchester?”

Dean swallowed hard and forced a smile on his face.“I always am. Trust me, I am not getting involved - I won’t make the same mistake twice. Talk to you later.” Dean hustled back to the car, hurrying to escape Jo and the uneasy feeling she left him with.

Dean felt the tightness in his chest ease on the ride home with Cas, who continued to ask him all about the training he saw and how he learned all that he did. It was getting dark when they got back and Cas came up to Dean’s cabin for dinner. Dean sat enraptured, listening to Castiel tell him all about an adventure novel he wrote in college but never finished. A few glasses of wine in and they were both exhausted.

“I-iss gonna sleep here, okay?” Cas grinned at him sleepily and wiggled his eyebrows. Dean glanced at the two now empty wine bottles and realized that Cas had definitely out-drank him.

“Yeah, okay Cas, let’s get you to bed.” Dean guided the wobbly man down the hall to his room.

“Mmmm, you're coming to bed too, right?” Cas asked, stripping off his shirt as he went and tossing it at Dean’s head.

“You bet, Cas, but I think we should just sleep tonight.” Dean couldn’t help but chuckle as Cas stumbled a little as he shimmied off his jeans and crawled into Dean’s bed.

“I’m jus gonna rest my eyessuminute den I will rock your world.” Cas pumped a fist into the air, then nuzzled down into Dean’s pillow. Castiel made an adorable drunk, in Dean’s opinion. 

He shucked off his own clothes down to his boxers and slid in next to Cas. Cas immediately curled up around Dean’s side like a cat, nestling his face on his shoulder. Dean leaned over and breathed in the wonderful smell of pine and red wine.

“Good night, Cas,” Dean said in a low voice.

“G’night green eyes,” Castiel slurred and quickly went limp against Dean’s side. Dean stayed awake for another hour, listening to Cas breathe and enjoying the warmth of him. It was all far too intimate. Since when did a fling included drunk cuddling? Dean eventually lost the battle against sleep and let the weight of the day pull him under.

Come morning, Castiel was spread out like a starfish next to Dean, his knee jabbing into Dean's back. Dean groaned, getting up and shaking his head at the sight. Even sprawled out like that he was still fucking sexy. He left water and aspirin by the bedside table and, grabbing a coffee, went to spend the early morning hours down in the barn.

Dean carefully swiped the final stain across his spare piece of wood and stood back, looking at the different colors. He hated picking stain colors, and wondered if he should wait for an invite to dinner at Bobby and Ellen's to get another peek at the color of their hardwood floors. Inspiration hit suddenly at that thought - he did the flooring for them a few years back and should have a few scrap pieces of it somewhere. He climbed up a very wobbly ladder to the loft and started digging through the piles of scrap wood.    
  
"Yahtzee!" He pumped a victorious fist in the air and pulled the piece of flooring out, dusting it off.   
  
"Dean?" Castiel's rough voice caught his ear and he leaned over the railing to see rumpled dark hair peeking in.    
  
"Be right down," Dean called and slid down the ladder, landing softly on his good foot.   
  
"What are you up to today?" Castiel smirked at him, quirking an eyebrow.   
  
"Picking a stain color for this table," Dean said, pointing over at the unfinished table. He held up the board he'd had tested the stains on, then compared it with the hardwood floor piece and knew immediately what stain to go with.    
  
"That one, I think." Cas pointed at the rich, dark chocolate stain on the end.   
  
"Same one I was thinking - good eye. So are you writing today?" Dean asked, heading toward the table, selected stain in hand.   
  
"Yes, I did some journaling this morning and then I actually got a whole chapter done on my book." Castiel seated himself on a stool by Dean's workbench, and Dean couldn't hide the smile at seeing him perched there.   
  
"Congrats, man! Maybe that writer's block is giving way, huh?" Dean began doing long, slow swipes of the stain on the table top, carefully watching for any drips.   
  
"One can only hope. I was going to go for a walk in a little bit. Would you be able to join me?"   
  
"Maybe not the best idea on my ankle, but I can show you another good trail to try." Dean turned and saw the slightly dejected look on Castiel's face, and immediately regretted shooting him down. "Or we could take out the kayak if you wanted?"   
  
"Kayak?" Cas lifted his head, smiling brightly now. Dean couldn't hold back the chuckle at the sound of enthusiasm.   
  
"Let me get this first coat on, then we can head out on the water."   
  
"No hurry, I like watching you work." Castiel tossed Dean a little wink and he just shook his head, leaning back over the table. It took another thirty minutes to get the first coat done and then Dean was ready to go. 

Cas helped Dean carry the two-man kayak down to the water and Dean sat down carefully in the back spot, keeping his oar against the dock till Cas got in. Cas, however, just stared down at him dubiously.   
  
"You getting in or what?" Dean chuckled. Cas looked warily at the boat. Biting his bottom lip in concentration and clinging to the side of the dock, he slowly lowered himself into the kayak. Dean guided him into his seat by holding onto his hips, you know, just to be safe.   
  
"It's uh, a little wobbly," Castiel said with a nervous chuckle.   
  
"You never kayaked, huh? You'll be fine. Here, just take the oar and give the dock a little push with me, okay?" Dean and Cas pushed off from the dock and Dean sunk his paddles into the dark, still water, propelling them slowly forward.   
  
  
********************   
  
Castiel wasn't completely confident that the whole kayak wasn't just gonna flip over on them. Eventually though, he was surprised to feel it was much more steady than he anticipated. Dean did the majority of the paddling at first until Cas could get into a rhythm with him.   
  
"See? Not so hard." Cas could hear the grin in his voice. He watched the ripples on the water made by the kayak. It was an incredibly quiet day out on the water. He hummed contentedly, looking at the forested shore line.   
  
"It's really amazing out here, isn't it? I mean it’s so peaceful you would think there weren't any people up here at all." He scanned the water but only saw one small cabin off in the distance.   
  
"Yeah, we are really remote up here. You know, we might be able to see some moose if you feel like paddling up this northern cove?" Dean suggested offhandedly.   
  
"Are you serious? I would love that!" Castiel had always wanted to see a real live moose, having only ever seen the stuffed one at the Natural History Museum.    
  
"They are big fuckers, believe me, but they like to stop by the water up here." Dean sunk his oar in a little deeper and the kayak began to pick up speed across the water. Castiel couldn't keep the smile off his face at the sensation of the breeze in his hair and sun beating down on his face.   
  
They made their way around a bend and Dean tapped Cas on the shoulder, holding up a finger to his lips. Castiel quietly pulled up his oar and peered along the coastline. Dean pointed now, leaning over his shoulder and Castiel followed the line till he finally caught movement. There, at the edge of the water, stood an enormous moose - a male with huge, wide antlers. He was bent down, drinking at the water’s edge.    
  
"He must be ten feet tall," Cas whispered to Dean who was still leaning over his shoulder.   
  
"Yeah, he probably is at the shoulders." Dean rested his head on Castiel's shoulder and soon a pair of arms snaked around his waist. They sat like that for a little while, watching the moose at the water’s edge. The giant animal gave a big shake of its shaggy head before turning back toward the woods.   
  
"If you ever meet my brother Sam, you'll understand now why I call him a moose." Dean gave a warm chuckle. Castiel got a warm feeling at the thought of meeting Dean's brother and thought he would very much like to meet the man in person.   
  
"I'll try and remember that." 

Dean nuzzled his nose against the soft skin at the nape of his neck. It sent a shiver down Castiel's spine and Dean gave a low, contented moan before sitting back and putting his oar back in the water. 

"You are making it very hard to imagine leaving here," Castiel sighed, and the oars stopped moving a moment. Dean seemed to have frozen a second before he picked back up paddling.   
  
"It's a nice vacation spot, though I am sure you will be ready for home in no time." Dean's voice sounded a bit strange and Cas wondered if he had made him uncomfortable. Maybe Dean didn't want to give Cas the wrong idea, making sure he knew that their time together was just a fling, and nothing more. He wasn't sure why the thought of that made his chest ache. He couldn't afford to get too attached and maybe that was what Dean was thinking as well. They paddled in silence, taking a long loop around a small bay before heading back.   
  
The sun was getting lower in the sky as they docked the kayak. Cas was really starting to get concerned about Dean's silence and even more so when he saw the forced smile on his face. He watched as Dean pulled the kayak up on shore, leaving it at the water’s edge. The lines in his face were more defined as if he was deep in thought.   
  
Cas couldn't take it anymore and moved to wrap one hand around the man’s slim waist and another around the back of his neck, pulling him into a warm, soft kiss. Dean was stiff at first, but then seemed to melt against him, all warmth and heat as Dean let out a tiny moan of pleasure. Castiel took a step so they were pressed flush against each other. They kissed like that till Cas finally came up for air, panting.    
  
"Are you sure you're alright, Dean?" Cas asked, pressing their foreheads together.   
  
"Yeah, Cas, I'm okay. Just get in my own head sometimes." 

Cas frowned at the vague answer but decided it might be best not to push him. Cas did, however, notice the sizable erection growing in the other man’s pants.    
  
"I can help you think with a different head for a while if you want?" Castiel teased Dean's lip with a dart of the tongue and walked the man slowly backwards till he plopped down in the Adirondack chair.    
  
"Cas, what are you-?"   
  
"Shh, let me take care of you, okay?" Cas knelt down in front of Dean and ran a hand over the bulge in his jeans. Dean grasped the arm rests and tipped his head back. "Sensitive, aren't we?" Castiel chuckled, rubbing his palm against him two more times before pulling the zipper down and releasing Dean from his denim prison. Dean had such an amazing cock, and Cas had seen a few of them. It was a bit longer than his own but not as thick. He chuckled in his head thinking it was not unlike their body types, Dean taller but leaner.   
  
He made quick work of Dean, taking him fully into his mouth and swirling his tongue while hollowing his cheeks. Dean arched up off the chair and dug his nails into the wood, moaning softly. Cas felt a hand sink into his hair, moving with the bobbing of his head.   
  
"Fuck Cas, Cas don-don't stop," Dean was panting now and Cas snaked one of his hands under Dean's shirt and gave one of his nipples a little twist. Dean gave a small cry and came down the back of Castiel's throat with a huge shudder. Cas held him in his mouth a few more seconds till he was sure he was done, and licked at the sensitive head just to feel Dean shudder from the aftershocks underneath him. Dean was slumped in the chair now, looking utterly blissed out and Castiel felt incredibly proud of himself as he tucked the other man back in and stood up, leaning in to give him a kiss.   
  
"Mind all clear now?" Castiel purred against Dean's now pliant lips.   
  
"Completely empty," Dean sighed, nudging Cas to turn around and pulling him in to sit in front of him. The sun was part way below the trees now, and Dean wrapped his arms across Castiel's chest, nestling his head on his shoulder, not unlike when they were in the kayak.   
  
They stayed like that for a long time and Cas went utterly limp in Dean's strong hold. He wasn't tired, but he felt his eyes fluttering low as he watched the sky start to change colors from a blue to light pink. Before long, the sky and clouds were streaked in orange, violet, and fuschia pink. All of the color reflected off the still water.   
  
"Do you believe in heaven?" Castiel asked, watching the colors change.   
  
"Hmm, dunno. Haven't thought about it really," Dean hummed, letting out a big sigh.   
  
"I mean, if there is one I don't think it’s a bunch of angels sitting on clouds, you know?"   
  
"Would get mighty boring being an angel if that were the case," Dean teased.   
  
"I think if there is a heaven, everyone's must be different, right? ‘Cause where I would want to spend eternity is not the same as the next person."   
  
"I suppose so, that would make sense," Dean sounded sleepy and the rise and fall of his chest was slow.   
  
"I think mine might look something like this, the still water and peace of this place."   
  
"Hmm... would be beautiful, but could get awfully lonely."   
  
"You'd visit me, wouldn't you?" 

Dean gave a small laugh. "Yeah, sure, Cas, I'll just find the door to your heaven and pop on over." Cas gave him a small elbow and he yipped a little.   
  
"I'll be mad if you don't," Cas said a bit petulantly but with a smile stretched across his face.    
  
"Alright, well I promise to come and find you and keep you entertained in the afterlife, okay?"   
  
"I don't need your entertainment, Dean, just your company."   
  
"Are you allowed to screw in heaven, you think?"   
  
"Dean!" Castiel let out a huge laugh.   
  
"What? It’s an honest question, I mean, imagine an eternity with no sex." Dean gave a mock shiver of horror.   
  
"You'd survive, and I would still want your company even if no fucking allowed. Though you're right, that would be a bit of a downer."   
  
"Sure thing, Cas, whatever you say. Come on, let’s get something to eat. It’s getting chilly out here."

Castiel stood up, offering Dean a hand out of the chair. Cas looked back at the serene water and took the warm, calloused hand offered to him. As they headed in for the night, he was overwhelmed with a feeling he hadn't felt in a very very long time - a feeling of home.   



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers! I am so sorry this update took longer than normal I was finishing my other fic. I hope you enjoy this chapter <3

The next week flew by for Dean. He got odd jobs done during the day, but tried to find some daylight hours each day to do something fun with Cas. He almost felt like he was on a vacation himself. They drove around the old logging roads till they spotted a mother moose with her calf. They took the kayak out again, and even went fishing one evening, though nothing was biting. He considered taking Cas fly fishing but the gear and and training involved was too much work, so he went for simpler spin rods. 

On top of all this there was, of course, all the sex. Dean mused about how different Castiel was everyday, versus how he was in the sack. Cas was so calm, reserved, not easily frazzled, but in the bedroom he was intense and confident in all the right ways that brought Dean to his knees, literally and figuratively. More than anything, though, Dean liked having someone to talk to, someone warm to lie beside him at night.

Dean sat out on the end of the dock with his guitar, jeans rolled up and feet swishing in the water. He loved the guitar, an old 1967 Gibson Sunburst he found at a pawn shop when he was young. Granted, at the time he only picked it out cause it was the same year as his Impala, but it really was a solid guitar. There was no one to teach him so he had taught himself, though he had a knack for it and could play a song by ear. He never played for anyone, except maybe by a bonfire with Sammy when they were teens sneaking their dad's beer. 

It was Castiel's last night renting the cabin and he'd left a note that he'd gone for an afternoon hike since it was so warm. He strummed a folk song, hoping the music might distract him.

_ I lost my heart in the heat of San Antone _

_ I found my love in the cold of the great white north  _

_ I watched my lover roll me over like a river stone  _

_ You've got pain in your bones you know you're not alone _

Dean played the song a bit slower than the original, mostly because he couldn't strum that fast.

_ And I said let me be your hunger pains  _

_ coursing through those pretty veins  _

_ let your heart not be estranged  _

_ let me be your hunger pains  _

_ My heart is in the Great White North  _

_ My heart is in the Great White North  _

_ My heart is in the Great White North _

Dean's raspy voice suited the Holler folk song and he let it carry him away to ease the tension in his chest. He stopped when he felt footsteps on the dock, turning to see Castiel walking toward him. Hell, if he wasn't the most beautiful thing Dean had ever seen. The low setting sun lit up his face and messy dark hair. Dean returned the warm smile that reached all the way to Castiel's eyes.

Dean cleared his throat. "Heya Cas."

"You play guitar?" Castiel gestured toward him, "and you sing?" There was an almost accusatory tone to Castiel's low rumble.

"Well I uh- yeah. I mean, I mess around a little, just for fun." Dean shrugged, holding the guitar to his chest. Castiel rolled up his pants to below the knee and sat down next to Dean with a dramatic sigh as he dipped his feet in the water.

"Is there anything you can't do? Like seriously, name one thing you can't do well?" 

Dean laughed at Castiel's adorable indignation.

"Well, uh, I can't write stories like you, and my handwriting is chicken scratch. Plus I don't do anything involving heights - not my thing. The list is long, Castiel, believe me." Dean shook his head. Those were just things he couldn't do - the list of flaws felt like a mile long.

"Nope, no one should have as many talents as you do, it's unfair to the rest of us," Castiel said, shaking his head.

"Rest of us? Like you aren't a celebrated writer, skilled horseback rider, and tiger in the sack. If anyone is the catch here, Cas, it's you." Dean flushed, hoping not to give away too much of how he was feeling.

"We will just have to agree to disagree, I guess." Castiel leaned over and planted a soft, chaste kiss to Dean's lips, lingering there just a second too long. "So how ‘bout you come up and play me some guitar while I grill up some burgers, huh?"

"Will play for food," Dean chuckled and they pulled themselves up and headed for the porch. Dean found himself settled by the fire pit watching Castiel grill while he plucked absentmindedly at the guitar strings.

"What was that song you were singing before?"

"San Antone. It's by a local folk group called The Ghosts of Paul Revere. You wanna hear another of their songs?" Dean knew most of them, it was group he didn't have to drive to Portland or Boston to see since they played sets all over Maine.

"Yes please," Castiel grinned, throwing some hot dogs on the grill as well. Dean started up the melody and tapped his foot for the beat.

_ Well, the storm clouds are blowin' in _

_ Days just go on by, I'm feelin' worthless _

_ But don't hold it to close _

_ It'll only serve to make you lose your cool boy _

_ Well, the years just go on by _

_ there's no sunken treasure to fill me _

Dean's voice carried through the quiet woods, the only other sounds the crackling fire and a light wind rustling the spring leaves.

_ So I'll drive all night to nowhere _

_ just to chase the sun _

_ I said the battle's almost over _

_ but, my god, which side has won _

_ Oh, thunderstorms and bad news _

_ they always make it through _

_ when you find yourself screaming _

_ Are you livin' in a ghostland too _

He plucked at the guitar and hummed the part where the harmonica would come in, keeping his eyes firmly on the fire.

_ I said, I'm livin' in a ghostland _

_ and how far can one man go _

_ and will I see you later _

_ The answer only dead men know _

_ Well, that harsh Atlantic breeze _

_ it's blowin' up again and I feel colder _

_ So, I think I'll take a drive _

_ and I'll ease this worried mind of all it's trouble _

_ but I don't feel like a man _

_ or captain of this ship out at sea _

He worked his way through the chorus again and felt the melancholy of the song settle in on him. He wondered if he should have picked a different song, but he finished it anyway, then looked up under nervous lashes to Castiel for some sign of approval. Castiel had a sad, distant look on his face as he stared at the flames in the fire pit. Silence hung for a moment and Dean couldn't take it, so he cleared his throat, startling Castiel who nearly dropped the spatula he was holding.

"Sorry, Dean. That was a beautiful song. I think you hypnotized me. Sort of sad though, isn't it?" Castiel said this more as a musing then a question. Dean had feared that song would show more of himself then he wanted. "Do you take requests?" Castiel smiled at him, starting to flip the burgers.

"Depends on the song, I guess."

"Hmmm, can you play Fooled Around and Fell In Love?"

Dean barked out a laugh. "Uh, bit obscure, but I think so, if that's what you want." It took him a moment to find the chord but once he started in his shoulders swayed a little, keeping the beat of the song.

_ I must have been through about a million girls _

_ I'd love 'em and I'd leave 'em alone _

_ I didn't care how much they cried, no sir _

_ Their tears left me cold as a stone _

_ But then I fooled around and fell in love _

_ I fooled around and fell in love _

_ I fooled around and fell in love _

_ I fooled around and fell in love _

Dean always loved this song, and it lent itself perfectly for acoustic. 

_ Free on my own, that's the way I used to be _

_ But since I met you baby, love's got a hold on me _

Dean finished and started strumming absently on the strings, thinking of about a hundred different love songs he wanted to sing. Maybe if he played enough of them Cas would get the hint. He was being foolish though - they barely knew each other and Dean had known from the get go it was just a fling. He played a few more songs that were a bit more neutral and he loved watching Castiel sway from side to side as he listened. His strong hips just barely swung under his angled waist. Dean couldn't help but admire the sight, the comfortable movements of his body, so strong and sure in his own skin. If he kept watching Cas like that he may be tempted to tackle the man, just as the burgers were starting to smell good.

"Ready," Castiel said as if on cue, snapping him out of his daydreams. They ate and chatted about unimportant things, the quick weather change, the pie Ellen made and how the rhubarb added a great tang. The underlying tension became palpable as they finished dessert and Dean moved from beer to whiskey to try and calm his anxiety.

"Dean?" Castiel's voice came and Dean wasn't even sure what they had been talking about.

"Huh? Yeah, sorry, what’s up?"

"I asked if you were alright. You seem a little... off," Castiel asked cautiously.

_ Nothing’s off, I’m just falling madly in love with you and you are leaving forever in like twelve hours, _ Dean thought bitterly.

"I'm fine, Cas. You want another beer?" He pushed his chair back, grabbing the empty bottles from the table. 

Castiel stared at him a moment with a furrowed brow before responding, "I'm alright, thank you." 

Dean went inside, grabbing his guitar and tossing it on the couch. He ran his hands through his hair. He was losing his cool. He had to get a handle on this anxiety or he would ruin his last night with Castiel. Trying his best to shake it off, he went to his liquor cabinet and searched until he found the bottle he was looking for. He headed back out into the cool evening.

"I've got something I want you to try." Dean put a fresh glass in front of Castiel and popped the cork on the bottle, pouring a small amount in the two glasses. "You remember the song I sang earlier by that folk group, The Ghost of Paul Revere?" Castiel nodded at him, smelling the whiskey. "Well I went to see them playing this small gig. It was at the Tamworth Distillery in NH - really small town in the White Mountains. Anyway, the band went and signed a barrel of fresh-made rye whiskey then came back two years later when it was ready to sell." Dean handed the bottle over to Castiel.

"Rye or Die? I like it." Castiel smiled at the old-fashioned white on black letters.

"Yeah, I went back to get a few bottles of it since it was a small batch. Been nursing this bottle for a year now." 

Castiel took tentative sip and winced, shaking a bit but smiling. "That’ll put hair on your chest," he grinned.

"Don't go all ape man on me," Dean teased. "They make an apricot whiskey you might like - a little smoother than this one, not as much bite." Dean shrugged, enjoying the burn as he took his own sip of the whiskey.

"I like the burn," Cas said simply, sighing and reclining in his chair. "I'm going to miss this place," he said with an echo of regret.

"You can come back anytime. It's not going anywhere."  _ Neither am I _ , he thought a little sadly.

"I'd like that. This place has been good for me... You've been good for me." Castiel gave him a warm smile and Dean felt the heat rise on his face.

"I'm glad you had a good vacation, Cas." He wasn't sure what to say to him.  _ Don't go, don't leave me _ \- those weren't options. Neither was,  _ take me with you _ .

"You have a very special part of the world up here, Dean. Thank you for sharing it with me. Do I uh- owe you anything extra for the kayaking and tours and everything? I feel bad - I know you could charge a good amount for that to a renter."

Dean tried not to visibly cringe, feeling a flash of anger swell in his chest. "Yeah, Cas, you can just leave the cash on the night stand." Dean pushed up out of his chair. "I think I’m gonna call it tonight. I got a lot of work to do at Bobby's tomorrow."

"Dean, did I say something to upset you?" Castiel's voice was wary.

"No, I'm fine. I just think I should get some rest." He couldn't look at Cas. All he could think about was Cain, those piercing blue eyes. He heard it, that nagging insistent voice, telling him what he's good for and it sure as hell isn't love. He didn't notice Castiel standing until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Will you talk to me, Dean? What’s going on?" Castiel wasn't angry, which was pretty surprising, seeing what a cold asshole he just turned into.  _ It's not Castiel's fault, he doesn't owe you anything. _ Dean's shoulders slumped and he turned to the warm body behind him, snaking his arms around his waist and ducking his head to rest on Castiel's shoulder. Castiel returned the hold, rubbing a soothing hand on Dean's back, and he felt more foolish than ever.

"I'm okay. Can we just go inside for a bit?" Dean knew how he sounded, pitiful and needy, but fuck it, he felt needy right now.

"Are you sure you’re okay?" Castiel planted a soft kiss to the nape of his neck.

"It’s a beautiful night, I've got a bottle of whiskey, and the sexiest writer I know. I’m more than okay." Dean moved out of Castiel's arms and grabbed his hand before leading him inside. Castiel followed behind, snatching up the aforementioned whiskey bottle.   
  


*************************

Castiel wasn't sure what had triggered Dean's little freak out. All he knew now was that he was glad Dean wasn't pushing him away. He needed Dean, needed to feel his warmth, his understanding, his touch on his skin. Castiel needed to soak in as much as he could before he had to go. Castiel had felt so adrift in the world when he had come here, but as he pulled of his shirt and shimmied out his clothes, crawling onto the bed after Dean, he felt like he was finally anchored to something.

He hovered over Dean's body, worshiping the soft skin over hard muscle with his lips and tongue. He admired the freckled skin before him, wanting to taste every part of him. He rolled his tongue over Dean's already hard nipple, enjoying how he arched off the bed into his mouth. Castiel didn't stay long, but he wanted to take his time with Dean, go slowly trying to remember everything. His lips moved up and around over Dean's collarbone and whispered words between kisses like  _ oh god, Dean,  _ and  _ so beautiful. _

"Cas," Dean breathed heavier now, squirming underneath him. Dean arched his hips to grind their erections together, making a moan slip out from Castiel's lips against Dean's neck.

"I want you, Dean. I want you so bad, I need you inside me." Castiel lifted his head, his own breathing heavier as he looked down at the shocked face on Dean.

"Cas, are uh, are you sure about that?" Dean licked his lips and Castiel rolled his hips, pressing against Dean's erection again.

"I am positive, if you do?" Castiel would leave the ball in Dean's court on this one.

"Abso-freaking-lutely." Dean pulled Castiel down into a smothering kiss. Dean didn't break the kiss, licking and panting even as he grabbed the lube bottle. Castiel let out a low moan as Dean worked him open slowly and carefully. Dean's fingers were so long and incredibly strong, easily opening him up. Castiel felt his muscles vibrate all over as Dean teased and grazed over that wonderful spot. He was so ready. Pulling Dean's hand away, he slicked up Dean's beautiful, hard cock and slowly lowered himself onto it.

He watched Dean's face as he sucked in his lower lip to bite down on it. Castiel smiled down at him as he slowly dropped, letting Dean's hands move to his hips and guide him along the way till he was fully seated. 

"You feel so good, Cas, so fucking good," Dean murmured, rolling his hips up and down. They moved slow and steady together, finding that perfect angle, pulling each other apart piece by piece. Castiel’s whole body wound tight as he came closer to climax only to breathe it back down. He wasn’t ready, not yet. He wanted this to last. Dean reached between them and took Cas in his hand with slow, teasing strokes.

“Dean... So good, I don’t- I don’t know how long-” Castiel’s words were cut off by a low moan as Dean drove against his prostate, making him see stars.

“Come for me, babe. So beautiful,” Dean murmured as Castiel leaned down to capture his mouth with a hard kiss. Castiel tried to put all his feelings into that wordless press of lips. Dean’s strokes became harder and faster and Castiel was utterly unravelled as he came with a violent shudder between them. The shaking and clenching of his own body brought Dean to his release as well, crying out with Castiel’s name on his lips.

“Dean, Dean, Dean,” Castiel sighed over and over like a prayer. “So wonderful, Dean.” He collapsed against the strong, hard chest below him. Dean slid out of him and the immediate sense of emptiness and loss was overwhelming. Dean turned them both to the side, and they pressed in against each other in a tangle of arms and legs. 

Castiel raised a hand to trace the outline of the shadowed face before him. He was coming to think it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

“You're staring, Cas,” Dean teased lightly, pressing a kiss to the palm of Castiel’s hand.

“Sorry. You’re nice to look at, so sue me,” he chuckled, still tracing lines along his face. Dean smiled at him and slipped from the bed, coming back with a washcloth. They cleaned up before re-entwining themselves under the covers.

“Really, Cas, a picture would last longer.” Dean gave a sad sort of chuckle.

“That’s not a half bad idea, except no picture would do this justice.” There was so much truth in that. No picture would ever really capture Dean, not like he was now, lit by the low blue light from the moon outside.

“Enough of your pillow talk, let’s get some sleep.” Dean shifted in a little closer, resting his head on Castiel’s shoulder.

They didn’t go to sleep, though, they stayed up for hours talking in low whispered voices, like two friends at summer camp. They told stories and laughed and teased and held each other tight, as if they didn’t fall asleep the morning might never come. Castiel was not so lucky and morning found them both, exhausted and dark circles under their eyes.

Castiel went back to his cabin to pack while Dean offered to make coffee for his trip home. He walked a loop around the tiny cabin, running his hands over the furniture, trying to remember the feel of the place. He felt the growing weight on his chest as he packed up his things and loaded them into his car. Checking and rechecking, he kept shooting glances up to the larger cabin, delaying the inevitable.

It was Dean, though, that came down the drive with two travel mugs in hand and a brown paper bag. Castiel took the proffered coffee and smiled at the moose on the side of the mug.

“I, uh, thought you might like this. It’s a bottle of that whiskey we had last night and copy of that band’s CD.” Dean handed him the paper bag and Cas took it with a smile, tucking it in the back seat.

“Thank you, Dean, that’s really thoughtful. I don’t have anything for you,” he said, feeling a bit sheepish.

“Sure you do, just send me a signed first edition when you finish that book, alright?” Dean gave him a smile but it didn’t reach his eyes. This was for the best, right? Castiel couldn’t just stay up here indefinitely - he had an apartment, friends, a job, a life all back in Boston. Still, he had the feeling like he was leaving home not going back to it.

“Thank you, Dean. You’ve helped me so much more than you know. You're a truly remarkable person.”

“Alright already, you’re pretty cool, too, Cas. You should hit the road before traffic gets too bad.” Dean cleared his throat and stood arms crossed protectively across his chest.

“I guess I should. Can I… can I get a kiss goodbye at least?” He knew he had no right to ask and he could see Dean was not a fan of goodbyes. 

Dean closed the gap between them in two quick strides, pressing Castiel against the side of car and cradling his face he pulled their lips together into a crushing kiss. It was all heat and fire and unspoken words, and something about it felt truly desperate, like two magnets pulling toward each other with something in their way. Dean pulled up for air and pressed their foreheads together a moment.

“Bye Cas,” he said in a huff, and he was gone, striding up toward his cabin and disappearing into his workshop. Castiel slid into the driver’s seat on shaky legs. He slid the CD into the stereo and let the melancholy voice of the music fill the empty space. With a final glance back at the place that he had found so much joy, he turned the key and headed for home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I promise this isnt the end there is more too come these boys are not done with each other. The band I mentioned is one of my favorites, and I went to the distillery I mentioned just a week or so ago. I highly recommend checking them out to really get the feel for the songs. <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers!  
> Sorry this one took a little longer, hope you enjoy.  
> <3

“Sorry I couldn’t get us tickets to the game tonight.” Sam handed Dean another beer and sat down next to him, pushing his bangs out of his face.

“We can go next time,” Dean shrugged and took a swig of his beer, leaning his head back. The late afternoon sun shone across Sam’s back patio, and Dean closed his eyes, enjoying the summer warmth.

“So how are Bobby and Ellen doin’?”

“Same old, same old, you know them. I did drop off that table for their anniversary - I think they liked it.”

“I bet Ellen cried,” Sam smirked at Dean who gave another non-committal shrug.

“I can neither confirm nor deny, and on the topic of anniversaries, isn't your three year coming up with Jess soon? When you planning on popping the question, Sammy?” Dean watched as Sam’s ears turned crimson and his little brother’s head ducked down.

“Well, tomorrow night, I hope. Did, uh, did you bring the ring?” 

Dean watched Sam and seriously debated making him sweat a little a little but then just didn’t have the heart. “Yeah, Sammy. You think I’d forget something like that?” Dean reached in his pocket and pulled out the little wooden box and tossed it at Sam.

“What’s this?” Sam turned the box around a few times.

“It’s the ring, dufus.”

“No, I mean the box. It’s really cool.” Sam’s long fingers twirled the little box around and examined the intricate carving along the border before popping it open to reveal the ring inside.

“Well, I couldn’t just bring you the ring all by itself so I just threw that together to hold it for you.” Dean gave a shrug. It had actually taken him near on two days to make the tiny box but Dean had nothing but time on his hands. 

_ Crafting? Really? This is how we avoid thinking about him. _

“It’s perfect, Dean. I really love it,” Sam replied sincerely and Dean almost didn’t have to force a smile this time... almost.

“Well, as long as Jess likes it that’s the goal, right?”

“Yeah, that’s the hope.” Sam worried at his lip as he twirled the box around. “So, uh, when are we gonna talk about your love life?”

_ Oh hell. _ He knew this was going to come up. He had been staying with Jess and Sam for two days already and was surprised it took Sam this long.

“What’s there to talk about?” Dean took another sip of beer, knowing his brother wasn’t going to be that easily deterred.

“What about that renter you had?” Sam strategically looked away and Dean felt like a woodland creature Sam was trying not to scare away.

“What about him?”

“Well I hear you and him, well... got on pretty well?”

“It was nothing, Sam. Who the hell told you that?”

“When I get a call from Ellen, I don’t really worry, but when I get calls from Ellen, Jo, Bobby, and Benny, saying you have been moping about ever since that renter left, I begin to be concerned.”

Dean scowled. “Who the hell are they to tattle on me like some kid?”

“They all just care about you, Dean. Did this guy really mess you up?” Sam’s chest puffed a little and the tiny flare of protectiveness was almost enough to chip at Dean’s wall, but not quite.

“He didn’t mess me up. He came, we hung out, and he went back home. End of story.” Dean tried valiantly to ignore the gaping hole in his chest he had felt ever since he watched Castiel drive off that day.

“You hung out?” Sam raised an eyebrow.

“We fucked, okay? You happy? We screwed, he left, now can you leave it alone? I’m fine.” Dean slammed down the beer cause damn it, wasn’t it hard enough not thinking about Castiel without Sam bringing it up? His tirade did have the desired effect of making Sam blush but it didn’t stop him from persisting.

“You liked him, didn’t you?” Sam didn’t say it in an accusatory way, more just as stating a matter of fact.

“He was a cool guy. That’s it.”

“You can talk to me, Dean. At least tell me what he’s like?”

_ Amazing, handsome, intelligent, awkwardly funny, kind. _

“I dunno, Sam, what do you want me to say? What does it matter now? He lives here in Boston, and he went back to his life. I’m sure I was barely a blip on his radar.”

Sam looked like he was about to protest but held his tongue. “I’m sorry.”

Well fuck if that didn’t make his eyes sting. What the hell? Since when was Dean the sappy type? He took a few deep breaths and pushed them fiercely back down before replying.

“Thanks Sammy, but really, don’t worry about me, okay? I will be just fine.” Dean really hoped that Sam would just drop it. He got the feeling that Sam wasn’t done pushing him, but they only talked about the Red Sox and other unimportant things till Jess got home and they all went out for dinner.

Dean liked visiting his brother. Watching Sam thrive in his new life made Dean swell with pride. It killed Dean to have Sam so far away but seeing him like this made it bearable. Dean really liked Jess too. She had a way of making Sam laugh and come out his shell that no one else seemed to be able to do. That, and she could tell Sam off when he was being an ass which was equally important in Dean’s book.

He decided to go for a walk in the city while Sam took Jess out for their special dinner. It was a warm night and Dean breathed in the smell of fresh bread baking from a nearby Italian restaurant. He’d showered before he left and didn’t bother drying his hair, a mistake with the summer humidity. His phone pinged to let him know there was an email in his inbox.

\-------------------------------------------------------

**_From: Novak, Castiel_ ** _ <babyinatrenchcoat@gmail.com> _

_ June, 20th 2017: 8:56pm est _

Hello Dean,

I listened to that whole album and have since bought the remainder of The Ghost of Paul Revere’s works. I was thinking about you today when I walked by a local bakery and could smell the apple pie. I may have bought one out of nostalgia sake but it’s not as good as Ellen’s. Did they like the table you were making for them? Have you gone to visit Sam yet?

Miss you, hope you’re doing well,

Castiel

\-------------------------------------------------------

Dean smiled at the email, feeling a tight twist in his chest, wanting to hear that deep gravelly voice. He grabbed a hot dog from a street vendor and plopped himself down on a nearby bench as he been typing back his reply.

\-------------------------------------------------------

**_From: Winchester, Dean_ ** _ <cabinpieandrye@gmail.com> _

_ June, 20th 2017: 9:37pm est _

Heya Cas,

I’m glad that you liked their stuff, the new album is especially good. I just passed an italian restaurant and the fresh rolls made me think of our spaghetti dinner. I opted for a hot dog though for dinner, easier to carry around, and I’m classy like that. Ellen and Bobby did like the table and the stain matched just right. I’m actually down visiting Sam and Jess now, they are out to their romantic dinner as I speak (or is it type?). Think the moose is gonna pop the question tonight if he doesn’t chicken out. How is working going, you get any more scripts written?

Dean

PS: Miss you too

\-------------------------------------------------------

Dean almost didn’t add the miss you part, because what good would it do to tell him? Castiel had said it first though, so maybe it wasn’t so bad if he said the same. It was the polite thing to do. Dean comforted himself with that and tried not feel so vulnerable. He had lost his appetite and couldn’t eat his hot dog as his leg bounced waiting for his email to ping. Finally his phone vibrated with a notification for another email.

\-------------------------------------------------------

**_From: Novak, Castiel_ ** _ <babyinatrenchcoat@gmail.com> _

_ June, 20th 2017: 9:48pm est _

Hello Dean,

Work is going well, I think the season story arc is coming along nicely. How exciting about your brother! I do hope it goes well for him. You know if you need a place to stay for a few hours you are welcome to swing by my apartment, give the lovebirds some privacy? It’s completely up to you Dean, no pressure. Also please tell me you did not get relish on your hot dog because then we can’t be friends, eww! 

Castiel

PS: I am at, 227 Newbury Street Apartment 5C

\-------------------------------------------------------

Dean tried not to hyperventilate at the thought of seeing Castiel again. He felt so unprepared in his Zepplin tee-shirt and soft but worn jeans. He hadn’t even shaved that morning so he had a good amount of scruff on his face, though at least he had showered. He hesitated, trying to decide whether or not this was a good idea.

_ What the fuck am I waiting for, it’s CAS! _

_ But it’s Cas. It was supposed to be a fling. You don’t just drop in on a fling. _

_ Is this a booty call? _

_ Does he just feel like an easy lay and knows I’ll come running? _

_ Well he’s not wrong. _

_ …… _

_ God damn it! _

\-------------------------------------------------------

**_From: Winchester, Dean_ ** _ <cabinpieandrye@gmail.com> _

_ June, 20th 2017: 9:59pm est _

I will come by on one condition… you tell me how you came up with your email address, baby in a trench coat?

Dean

PS: I did get relish because I am not a heathen, but I didn’t eat it, lost my appetite, so friendship still intact.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Dean took his phone and called up an uber, second guessing his decision ten times before his ride came. When he got outside Castiel’s apartment he stared at the front door looming before him, taunting him. He didn’t have to go in, he could still turn around and leave. That’s when he looked up and caught a glimpse of him. Castiel was sitting by the window with a computer on his lap, the curve of his shoulders casting a shadow against the thin curtains. Dean’s heart skipped a beat like he was in some damn rom com. Mustering up his courage he went into the building and took the elevator to the fifth floor.

He fidgeted with his tee-shirt and ran a hand through his now thankfully dry hair and knocked on the door before stuffing his hands back in his pockets.    
  


*****************************************************

Castiel heard the knock at the door and nearly fell off his window seat in a hurry to get up and just barely caught his laptop from crashing to the floor. He’d emailed Dean on impulse. Well, that wasn’t completely true, he had an email typed up as a draft for weeks before finally getting tipsy on wine and sending it. He hadn’t expected Dean to reply so quickly, or to be in Boston, for that matter. He scrambled to straighten out his tee-shirt and run a hand through his damp hair. He had just gotten out of the shower when Dean had emailed back. Taking a deep breath he pulled the door open to be greeted by bright green, terrified-looking eyes.

“Dean,” he let out on the breath he’d been holding. Dean just stood there, looking for all the world like a deer in headlights. “Dean?” he softened his voice and let his face quirk up in a smile.

“Hi,” Dean managed to mumble out, biting his lower lip with ferocity. Cas thought it might be the cutest thing he’d ever seen.

“Come on in.” Castiel stepped aside and Dean took a few hesitant steps inside. Castiel watched as Dean peered around the apartment. He suddenly wished he had taken a few minutes to clean up - Dean’s cabin had always been immaculate.

“Sorry for the mess,” Castiel shrugged and started gathering books and tucking them into neater looking piles.

Dean gave a soft chuckle. “It looks like a library threw up in here,” Dean teased, then

grabbed a book off the end table and smiled. “You read  _ Dance with Dragons _ yet?” he asked holding up a copy of  _ A Feast for Crows _ .

“Not yet. I’m still working my way through that one, but I hope to catch up so I can finally watch the show,” Castiel admitted.

“You’ll like the show, and this book is pretty slow but the next one is amazing, worth the wait.” Dean shot him another smile, setting down the book.

“Would you like a drink?” Castiel offered, heading over to his small bar cart.

“Sure, why not.” Dean continued a slow walk around the living room, staring at the wall of books on the shelves.

“Wine okay?” Castiel had already polished off half a bottle but there was enough for two more glasses. Dean nodded running his long fingers over the bindings. Castiel’s eyes raked over the little flash of hip bone as Dean stretched his hand out and he nearly spilled the wine he was pouring.

“So, how you been?” Dean asked, taking the wine from Cas and sitting down cross legged on the window bench.

Castiel settled down across from him, also crossing his legs. “I’ve been well, busy with scripts and such. I’m traveling out to Los Angeles in a few days to meet with some of the other writers.”

“Sounds… exciting,” Dean pursed his lips a bit and took a sip of wine.

“How are you doing, Dean? Visit with Sam going well?”

“Oh yeah, it’s always good getting to see Sammy, and see the city.” He gave a weak smile and his eyes drifted for a moment like he was somewhere else.

“Are you alright, Dean?” Castiel could see tension in Dean, the same tension he had the day Castiel last saw him. He looked like a bow strung back, quivering with anticipation, but for what, Castiel wasn’t sure.

“Yeah, I’m fine, Cas, just… just good to be here.” This time he flashed Castiel a genuine smile even though there was still a sadness to his eyes.

“I’m glad you decided to come by.” Castiel placed his hand on Dean’s knee and gave it a squeeze. Dean relaxed and they fell into an easy conversation. Cas felt more relaxed and at home then he had felt since he left the cabin. Dean filled a room with warmth and laughter, something all his books and stories couldn’t quite do. The hours ticked away and Castiel felt his eyes get heavy whether it was the wine or the late hour he wasn’t sure. Looking up he could see the same weight in Dean’s eyes as well and they both jumped when Dean’s phone started buzzing.

“Ello?... Sammy! So what did she say?... Man, I’m really happy for you… yeah. Yeah…I’m at a friend’s, so don’t wait up for me, alright? You two just enjoy yourselves, you’ve earned it… I love you too Sammy… congrats.” Dean hung up the phone with a shake of the head. “She said yes. Poor girl, stuck with that moose.”

“That’s great news! I’m happy for them.” Castiel smiled at the true joy stretched across Dean’s face.

“Fuck, man, he’s really doing it.” Dean took the final swig of his wine Cas could see tears forming in his eyes.

“Hey, you want to just stay the night? It’s already pretty late and like you said, give the lovebirds some space?” Castiel desperately wanted to stall for time with Dean. Dean blinked his eyes a few times and gave a small shoulder shrug.

“I’m always good for a booty call,” Dean said, giving an awkward laugh.

“I wasn’t offering sex, I was just offering company and place to sleep. You can stay in my bed or the guest room, though that bed is covered in a few boxes at the moment.” Castiel wasn’t sure what Dean’s hangup was with sex but he wanted it abundantly clear that wasn’t the only reason he had him over there. Dean eyed him suspiciously a moment.

“You really don’t want to have sex?” He looked utterly perplexed.

“If you’re asking if I want to have sex with you, Dean, the answer to that is always going to be yes, but that being said, I care far more about just spending time with you whether or not you take your clothes off.” Castiel eyed him a moment. “Unless of course, all you want from me is sex?” That was something Castiel hadn’t really considered before. Though he knew they had just agreed to a short fling he had felt a strong friendship with the man. His heart clenched a moment at the thought that Dean had been pretending just to get laid.

“No, of course not! Why would you think that? I like hanging out with you, Cas, with or without the mind blowing sex,” Dean said firmly.

Castiel instantly relaxed a bit. “Mind blowing, huh?” he smirked because he simply couldn’t help but miss an opportunity to see that lovely flush creep up Dean’s cheeks.

“Yeah well, don’t even try to deny that was some of the best sex of your life.” Dean shot him a wink and grinned devilishly, wiggling his eyebrows. Castiel laughed hard, and Dean quickly rolled into his own laughter.

“Alright, come on hot stuff, I’m tired. Let’s get some sleep.” He held out a hand to Dean who didn’t hesitate to take it as Castiel led him to the bedroom. Castiel was glad the sheets were all clean even if he had clothes strewn about. They both shimmied down to tee-shirts and boxers before crawling under the covers and lying on their sides facing one and other.

“I’m glad I came over tonight,” Dean said, voice lowered to that lovely gruff tone of his.

“I’m really glad you came over, too.” Castiel took a chance and brushed his knuckles across Dean’s cheek, slowly cupping the other man’s scruffy face. “You need a shave.” Castiel smiled, running his fingers through the short beard.

“Yeah, I do,” Dean agreed and slowly crawled toward Castiel and rested his head on his chest. Castiel wrapped an arm around him as he felt Dean’s leg intertwine between his own. He breathed in the scent of Dean, sighing in contentment at the weight of the other man on him. He planted a kiss to the top of Dean’s head.

“Goodnight Dean,” he whispered.

“Goodnight Cas,” Dean whispered back, as they both drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All,  
> Sorry this chapter took a little while to get out, I am estimating 3 more chapters to the end so we are almost there.  
> <3

\-------------------------------------------------------   
**From: Novak, Castiel** <babyinatrenchcoat@gmail.com>   
June, 22nd 2017: 10:12am est   
  
I wish I could keep my writing in one tense, just for once, sometimes I think I should be paying my editor extra for all the tense changes she has to fix. Remind me why I decided to write a book again?   
  
PS: It was really nice seeing you again the other night :)   
  
Sincerely,   
Frustrated Cas   
  
\-------------------------------------------------------   
\-------------------------------------------------------   
  
**From: Winchester, Dean** <cabinpieandrye@gmail.com>   
June, 22nd 2017: 2:09pm est   
  
Maybe you have trouble with tense because you write for a time travel show most of the time. You're writing a book because you are an amazing author who should share their story with the world that's why. I am sure your editor doesn't mind the extra work maybe just send her some cookies or something.   
  
PS: it was really nice seeing you again too, and you still owe me the story behind your email address?   
  
Sincerely,   
Waiting Dean   
  
\-------------------------------------------------------   
\-------------------------------------------------------   
**From: Novak, Castiel** <babyinatrenchcoat@gmail.com>   
June, 29th 2017: 1:04am est   
  
The story behind it is not terribly interesting, I assure you. I would send my editor cookies, in fact I would send her a plethora of baked goods if she didn't live in Australia. Shipping is a royal pain in the ass. I think I might be making some big changes to my story and now I can't seem to write anymore and I can't seem to sleep either so you are subjected to my late night ramblings. How are things with you? The new renters there yet?   
  
Sincerely,   
Sleepless Cas   
  
\-------------------------------------------------------   
\-------------------------------------------------------   
  
**From: Winchester, Dean** <cabinpieandrye@gmail.com>   
June, 29th 2017: 1:17am est   
  
I think you should be scheduling a visit to see this editor and bring me along, you know to bake her cookies, always wanted to go to Australia. Now I have that Down Under song stuck in my head, Damn it this is all your fault!   
  
What kind of changes are you thinking about?   
  
Things are good here, took Alastair on another trail ride and stayed in the saddle the whole time so that's progress. New renters are a couple from Rhode Island, they seem nice, keep to themselves so far. Benny wants to go rock climbing next weekend but I talked him into just going on a hike.   
  
Sincerely,   
Drowsy Dean   
  
PS: you STILL haven't told me about your email address, you owe me Novak!   
  
\-------------------------------------------------------   
\-------------------------------------------------------   
**From: Novak, Castiel** <babyinatrenchcoat@gmail.com>   
June, 29th 2017: 1:34am est   
  
Since you asked so nicely (insert raised skeptical eyebrow here) my manager and publicist, Meg, created the email address for me when I first started working. It was rainy all week we first met and I wore my favorite tan trench coat. I supposed I was whining a good deal about the rain and she called me a baby in a trench coat, then proceeded to create the email. I kept it, intending to create a new one at some point but never got around to it. See, told you it was entirely uninteresting.   
  
Also I will whisk you away to Australia any time you want, just say the word, but I insist we get to hold koalas if we go.   
  
I am glad the new renters are nice and I am sure they are not nearly as needy as I was ;)   
  
Sincerely,   
Still Sleepless Cas   
  
\-------------------------------------------------------   
\-------------------------------------------------------   
  
**From: Winchester, Dean** <cabinpieandrye@gmail.com>   
July, 4th 2017: 11:18pm est   
  
happy fourth of July! Set off fireworks over the lake with Bobby and Ellen and Benny and Garth, had a big bonfire and drank lots of beer. Aaaaalll the beer. Well, and whiskey. If we go to Australia I want to see a kangaroo, but I guess we can see koalas too so that's okay. Only problem is I don't fly, think we could get a boat? That Meg sounds like a hoot! hahaha hoot who says that any more? You should be my baby in a trench coat, or maybe that's not right? Miss you Cas <3 <3 <3 <3 See, now who's the needy one?    
  
\-------------------------------------------------------   
\-------------------------------------------------------   
  
**From: Winchester, Dean** <cabinpieandrye@gmail.com>   
July, 5th 2017: 7:55am est   
  
Please disregard that entire previous email, who drunk emails? seriously please just delete it.   
  
Sincerely,   
Hungover Dean   
  
\-------------------------------------------------------   
\-------------------------------------------------------   
**From: Novak, Castiel** <babyinatrenchcoat@gmail.com>   
July, 5th 2017: 10:15am est   
  
Sounds like you had a fun night, I hope you are hydrating enough this morning, maybe some of Ellen's pancakes are a good idea. I spent the evening taking care of Gabriel who also overdid it a great deal last night and is currently snoring on my couch.   
  
Also for the record, hoot is still a fully acceptable word... if you live in the 1950's. I didn't know you had a fear of flying. I suppose we would just have to take a road trip and book passage via cruise-liner the old fashion way but I would still go to Australia with you, in fact I would go just about anywhere with you... now who is the needy one.   
  
Sincerely,   
Sober Cas   
  
\-------------------------------------------------------   
\-------------------------------------------------------   
  
**From: Winchester, Dean** <cabinpieandrye@gmail.com>   
July, 5th 2017: 11:02pm est   
  
If I called you, would I find out just how needy you are? cause I am sure I have you beat...   
  
Sincerely,   
Waiting Dean   
  
\-------------------------------------------------------   
  
_ Fuck! _ Dean thought to himself as he sent that last email. He had been dying to hear the sound of Castiel's voice, but now at the prospect of it he was starting to freak out a little. He should have been trying to get over the guy, not flirting back and forth via email. He set the phone down on the kitchen counter and moved to stand out on the porch to take in some fresh air. The night was quiet, the still water of the lake reflecting the bright full moon. It was only just getting dark though - Dean did love the longer days of summer, but not nearly as much as the warm nights. He wished Castiel was there, strong arms wrapped around his waist and the weight of his chin settled on his shoulder. As Dean lost himself in musings, his phone began to ring from the kitchen and he stumbled inside, bolting to grab it.   
  
"Ello," he answered, way more breathless than he meant to.   
  
"You already ahead of me Dean?" Castiel's thick, gravely voice questioned him.   
  
"Uh, ahead of you? ahead of you in what?"   
  
"You asked how needy I was... do you... uh- wanna, uh- find out?" Castiel's voice was breathy and stilted. Dean's own breath caught in his throat when Castiel let out a low, rumbling moan.   
  
"Fuck, Cas! Are you- are you touching yourself?"   
  
"I am, Dean... are you?" The question was anything but innocent and Dean's dick was already starting to swell and tent against his jeans. Phone sex?  This would be a first but fuck, if he wasn't on board. His whole body immediately sang with energy as he moved quickly to his room to sit on the edge of the bed, pressing a hand to his growing erection.   
  
"I will be...tell me what you're doing.” He pulled himself up on the bed and put his cell on speaker on the night stand.   
  
"Hmmmm," Castiel moaned in that deliciously deep sound. "I'm lying on my bed, I just took a shower."   
  
Dean practically purred at the thought of Castiel's messy, damp hair and imagined carding his fingers through it.   
  
"Mmmm, I bet you look so hot all damp and laid out on the sheets," Dean moaned a little, pressing a hand to his crotch again.   
  
"Yeah I do... you gonna be a good boy for me and do what I say?"   
  
This caught Dean off guard and the reply dies in his throat. It was so fucking dominant of Cas, but holy hell, he kinda liked it. No, scratch that, his dick really liked that.   
  
"Whatever you want baby," he purred back.   
  
"Take your pants off, Dean," Castiel's voice was rough and brooking no argument. He quickly shimmied out of them and for good measure, pulled off his tee-shirt. He was panting now just from the adrenaline rush, and his muscles were taut and tense.   
  
"They are off."   
  
"Can you feel yourself through your boxers Dean? How does it feel?"   
  
"Hard, so fucking hard."   
  
"Yeah? I want you to run your hand up and down your length Dean, just over the top of the boxers, okay?" 

Dean closed his eyes and did as Castiel asked, making slow strokes up and down the soft cotton. He gave a needy moan at the lack of pressure.   
  
"More," he breathed out.   
  
"Mmmm, you want more huh, baby? I'm so hard for you, Dean."   
  
"Yeah Cas, I need, I need..." he couldn't think what he needed in that moment.   
  
"Dean, lose the boxers and slick up your hand, but don't touch till I tell you, o-okay?" Castiel’s breath was a bit more controlled, but it sounded strained. 

Dean scrambled out of his boxers and began warming the lube on his fingers and palm.   
  
"I'm ready, Cas," Dean breathed deep trying to steady himself. For god's sake, he was just jacking himself off. This, though… this was different.   
  
"So beautiful, Dean, god your body- start, start stroking yourself, let me hear you." Castiel was really going for the needy tone himself now. Dean preened at the praise and did exactly that. A slew of moans and breathy sounds escaped his lips along with a few curse words and Castiel's name for good measure as he felt himself getting closer and closer to coming. 

Castiel's voice urged him on from the phone. "Come for me, Dean, please, I- I- I need you please…" Castiel practically begged now.   
  
"I'm- I'm- I'm oh fuck, Cas!" Dean cried out loud and his body surged with his release, muscles turning to stone. He scrunched his eyes shut tight till he saw stars. He vaguely registered the muffled yell of his own name coming through the phone and then the room was filled with silence. He panted, lying back on the bed still holding himself as he slowly softened. 

"You still there?" Dean asked warily once he felt he could talk without his voice cracking.   
  
"I'm here," Castiel's warm  satiated voice came through the line. Dean felt a warmth run through him at those two little words.   
  
"I'm glad," Dean smiled lazily stretching on the bed thinking he was in desperate need of a shower.   
  
"Dean?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"I miss you." And there is was, and for once, Dean actually believed him.   
  
"I miss you too... a lot." His voice was a whisper now and he bit down on his lower lip, trying to concentrate in a post-orgasm haze. Silence filled the empty space and miles between them. Plain and simple truth, they missed each other. But what the fuck was Dean supposed to do about that, other than jumping in his car and driving to Boston? That was over a four-hour drive, though this late at night he was sure he could shave some time off, especially driving baby.   
  
"If I was in Boston I'd be half-tempted to jump in my car and drive north as fast as I can," Castiel let out a sad chuckle.   
  
"You're not in Boston?"   
  
"No, Los Angeles, writers meeting. We're going over scripts and meeting with my manager."   
  
"That would be a bit too far to drive."   
  
"Yeah, it might take a few days."   
  
"When do you get back?" Dean sat up, slowly grabbing the phone from the nightstand and padding into the bathroom to find a washcloth.   
  
"In a few days. I really hate Los Angeles, can't wait to be home," Castiel sighed deeply and Dean finished cleaning up and went back to lie down in bed. "Dean do you think... I mean could it have worked? Between you and me?"   
  
"Worked?" Dean felt a lump forming in his throat. He knew damn well what Cas was talking about.   
  
"Do you think we could have been happy... together?" Castiel's voice got smaller as he voice these tiny questions that had boring a hole through Dean's heart since he met Castiel.   
  
"Yeah, Cas. I think we could have been, I could have been… but I'm not the kind of guy people stick around for." The least he owed Cas was honesty.   
  
"You're worth sticking around for, Dean. I don't know why you don't think so." Worry laced Castiel's voice now.   
  
"Cain didn't think so," Dean's voice got small and he immediately wished he could take the words back.   
  
"Who's Cain?" 

Wasn't that the million dollar question? Dean hesitated, wondering how much to say, if anything at all. Maybe it was the late hour or the whiskey he'd had after dinner or maybe it was just the sound of Castiel's genuine concern that pulled the words out of him.   
  
"He rented out the cabin a few years back. He uh, he was the first guy I ever did stuff with." Wow, did that feel lame to admit. "He stayed a few weeks and we fooled around and I really liked him and then when he left there was a note and cash on the nightstand thanking me for a good time." Dean took a breath, being used like that was one thing, admitting it was a whole new humiliation and he wanted to bury his face in the pillow and never come out again.   
  
"That explains a lot," Castiel huffed. "Dean, you didn't deserve to be treated like that, he was an asshole."   
  
"It's okay, really Cas. It was just sex to him and I just wasn't in on that information till later."   
  
"Dean, that's no way to treat anyone. You aren't just good for sex. I mean, you're amazing at sex, don't get me wrong. Mind-blowing, even. But you are funny, and kind, and thoughtful, and insightful. I've never been as comfortable around anyone as I have with you and that has nothing to do with your body." 

However much Dean wanted to believe all of that, it just felt too good to be true. "Thanks, Cas, that's… nice of you to say."   
  
"It's just the truth, Dean. I wish I was there now... will you stay on the phone with me a little while longer?"   
  
Dean shrugged and realized Cas couldn't see him. "Yeah, sure."   
  
They sat on the phone and Dean flicked on the TV to a Travelers marathon. Castiel did the same in his hotel room and they watched together with Dean listening to Castiel's running commentary on the show. 

As Dean sat there on the phone he felt the knot that had formed in his chest slowly start to release. Castiel wasn't like Cain. Castiel liked him, really liked him. Dean could almost feel the fear of rejection and the pain of being alone ebb out of his body like water.   
  
_ I love you.  _   
  
Dean thought the words as he listened to Castiel go on about some plot line he felt was trite and unnecessary.   
  
_ I love you.  _   
  
He wanted to say it, but the words wouldn't come. He wasn't gonna put that on Cas who apparently liked Dean as a friend and not just a good lay. But love? that was a whole other ball game and he doubted Castiel was feeling the same.   
  
_ Christ, Winchester, you spent two weeks with the guy _   
  
He scolded himself but that made the words no less true. He had been drawn to Castiel the second he had come up to his porch and sat down and shared a beer with him. Now that he knew that though, what the hell was he supposed to do about it? For the moment the answer was nothing. He sat and listened to Castiel's deep voice and thought to himself that he could listen to that sound for the rest of his life.   



	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Friends,  
> I am very happy with this chapter and had fun writing it, I hope you enjoy the read!  
> Love Y'all!

Summer rolled to a close faster than Castiel could have imagined. The leaves were changing and apple orchards were getting packed with people and slowly his sweaters began migrating to the front of his closet. He loved fall in New England, between all the colors and food and comfortable temperatures.

Over the past few weeks he had fallen into a sort of restless rhythm with Dean. They usually emailed every day, usually just short little good mornings or anecdotes from the day. In the evenings they spoke on the phone, sometimes for hours. Castiel bought himself a good bluetooth headset and sent a pair to Dean as well so they could cook dinner and have use of their hands, for completely innocent reasons as well as not-so-innocent.

They had fallen into this long distance relationship without really agreeing to anything, but every passing week only left Castiel more and more frustrated. He wanted to feel the heat of Dean's freckled skin on his, he wanted to taste his fingertips and watch his face contort with pleasure. More than that, he wanted to fall asleep to Dean's muffled snoring, and curl up on the couch and watch a movie, and go for a hike and enjoy the foliage. The more he thought about it, the more and more he was seriously debating moving up to Moosehead Lake, as unrealistic as that might be. 

He mused over his Saturday morning coffee, trying to think through a way out of his current predicament when his cell pinged with an email from his editor.

\-------------------------------------------------------

**From: Burke, Annie** < OzEditing@gmail.com >

November, 4th 2017: 9:06am est

Hello Cas,

Well, I have finally finished my first read on the recent pages you sent over. I have to admit they blew me out of the water. The way you write about your time with Dean is filled with emotion and depth that I haven't seen in the rest of your memoir. I think we have known each other long enough for me to say this, but this recent writing is far and above your old chapters to the point where I don't see how they will fit cohesively together. That being said, I want you to take a look at the file I sent you. I have tweaked some of your introductory writing from your memoir and added it to your time at the lake and moved towards more of a romance novel. I think you should re-pitch this book to the publishing company as more of a romance than a memoir. This story is where your heart is and I can tell you, it will go flying off the shelves, you just need an ending. Please look at this with an open mind - I know throwing out that many chapters may feel extreme, but the finished product will be worth it. Let me know when you are ready for an edit on the ending. As your editor and a reader I am waiting on tenterhooks to find out if Castiel and Dean end up together. As your oldest dearest friend who loves you, I'm rooting for you.

Love Always,

Annie

PS: Maybe this book could help you find your real happy ending, just a thought :) 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Castiel sat and began reading through what she sent him. He ended up engrossed in his own work for the rest of the day, forgetting to eat lunch till his stomach gave an angry growl around dinner time. He thought long and hard about what Annie said, and he thought she was right, that this was probably the best writing he had ever done. As he read the story, something else settled in his restless mind. This was a romance - it was the story of two people falling in love and finding each other. For the first time Castiel thought of Dean and those warm green eyes and realizes... he was  _ in love _ . 

The new reality crashed into him like a freight train and he knew in his gut that it was true. He needed Dean - he needed him in a way he had never needed anyone. It was terrifying and strange, but after reading through his own recounting of their time together, it was painfully obvious how madly in love with this man he was. It leaked through every word on the page. 

He made himself a sandwich and sat down at the computer. Up till this point Castiel's writing had always been a factual recounting of his experiences, but as he sat to write now, he was ready to weave his fantasy happy ending.

He spent the rest of the weekend feverishly writing, running on minimal sleep and an unhealthy amount of coffee. He sent the ending to Annie late Sunday night without doing a reread or an edit. He knew he should have done both, but he hoped Annie wouldn't mind, he was just desperate to get it out to her. Castiel collapsed into his bed, curling up under the messy covers and dreamed that his ending came to fruition.

He woke blurry eyed to see an email from Dean, and another from Annie.

\-------------------------------------------------------

**From: Winchester, Dean** < cabinpieandrye@gmail.com >

November, 6th 2017: 9:52am est

Hey Cas,

I am planning to come down for thanksgiving week and spend some time with Sammy and Jess. If you're gonna be in town, maybe we could meet up? No pressure by the way just if your free. Also Sam made me promise to let you know that you are invited over for Thanksgiving if you don't have plans already. Again I am sure you have better things to do. Any way I am off to go help Garth with the roof on his cabin before the rain comes in, wish me luck!

Yours,

Daring Dean

\-------------------------------------------------------

\-------------------------------------------------------

**From: Burke, Annie** < OzEditing@gmail.com >

November, 6th 2017: 10:06am est

Hello Cas,

I just finished the edit and damn you, I am in tears over here. Seriously this story is making my knees weak. You can be mad at me if you want but I already emailed over a copy to Meg. I know you get all wrapped up in nerves about it, but this is gold and I know they will love it. Let me know if you need any more help with later drafts. I expect a signed first edition when you publish.

Love Always,

Annie

\-------------------------------------------------------

Castiel shook his head. He should have known Annie would send it straight to Meg. Still, he wasn't mad, and he hoped that Meg liked the story as much as Annie seemed to. 

Reading through Dean's email, he smiled at the thought of getting to actually see Dean in person. He didn't actually have holiday plans. He had considered meeting up with Gabriel or even flying out to LA and spending it with Meg but had settled on staying home and getting something from Wholefoods.

He chewed on the inside of his lip as he considered spending Thanksgiving with Dean. The thought of meeting the infamous younger brother was appealing, along with any amount of extra time with Dean. He decided to be brave and sent Dean a text telling him he was in for Thanksgiving, just tell him where to go and what to bring. Dean texted back with a smiley emoji and the word “PIE” in all caps. He chuckled to himself. The days couldn't move fast enough.

****************************************

Dean hadn't expected Castiel to accept his offer to come to Thanksgiving. He was sure he would have plans or be out of town and now he wasn't sure if he was more excited or terrified, both emotions warring for dominance. His fingers tapped on the steering wheel of his jeep with nervous energy and he jumped as he felt Garth's hand on his shoulder.

"You alright there, compadre?" Garth gave him his wide jack-o-lantern smile.

"I'm good," Dean nodded, gripping the wheel a little tighter as there was a flurry of snow starting. Garth was actually the perfect chatty company to keep his mind on anything but Cas.

"You're really swell driving me into the city, Dean. Bess would have had my head if I missed Thanksgiving."

"No worries, headed into town anyway." 

"Can we swing by the shop before heading to my place?"

"Why? Do you need to get something?"

"No, I wanna show you something." Garth gave a mischievous wiggle of his eyebrows that never boded well. Last time Dean has seen that look, Garth had tossed a hammer at him and he had slipped off his cabin's roof. Dean was damn lucky he didn't break something - as it was he still had the scars to show for it.

"I don't like the sound of that." Dean gave him a stern look, but Garth just laughed, slapping Dean's shoulder a bit harder than necessary.

"Such a worry wart, Deano! I promise, you're gonna love it."

Dean shook his head. There was no arguing with Garth once he got an idea in his head. The snow still wasn't sticking but the roads were getting slicker and Dean had an eye out for black ice as they got closer to the city. It was just getting dark as they pulled up to the front of Garth's furniture store. It was a pretty fancy styled boutique with all unique pieces from local craftsmen. Dean pulled his beanie down over his ears as they both jumped out into the swirling wind. Garth fumbled with a keyring that had no less than forty keys, taking ten tries to find the right one to let them in. Dean already felt like a popsicle as they hustled inside and Garth grabbed the lights.

Dean peered around at the floor display and reached out a hand to run along the tops of what looked like Hitchcock-style chairs. It was an eclectic grouping of furniture and he couldn't help but start to weave his way through the different pieces. After a second he came across a familiar set of stools he had built for Garth just a few months ago. When he turned the price tag over, his jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Garth!" he called and in an instant the wiry little guy was right behind him.

"What's up, doc?"

"Alright, Bugs," Dean rolled his eyes, "this can't actually be the price? That's highway robbery!" Dean scoffed, shaking a hand at the offending price tag.

"That's the sale price, Deano, and those are already sold from last weekend. Just need to be picked up," Garth smiled at him.

"You mean some idiot paid that much for my stools?" He was shocked to say the least.

"Certainly did! That's actually part of what I wanted to show you." Garth led Dean to the back of the shop and through a rolling garage door, they stepped into a back workspace - a large wood shop from the looks of it. Dean took in the lumber and cutting table and varying stains on the shelves, as well as an abundance of safety gear.

"What's all this, Garth? You plan to start making your own pieces?" Dean shook at the thought of Garth and power tools.

"Hit the nail on the head there, Dean! Only I want you to work here, making pieces for the shop. Now hear me out, I know you want to stay up at the cabin, but you can work here as much or as little as you want. You can still head up north as often as you like. I could really use some help running the shop around here anyway, and I've been thinking about a partner. Who better than my best selling craftsman, am I right?!" Garth smiled, slapping Dean on the back again. 

Dean's mouth hung open as he searched for words. 

Garth continued, "You don't have to say yes or no now, just think about it, okay? I have the loft upstairs rented out if you need a place to stay while working here. We can make a killing with this place Dean. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about."

Dean stared at the wood shop and back to the storefront. It was honestly not a half-bad plan, minus having to deal with Garth on a regular basis and keep him away from any sharp objects. Even before meeting Castiel, Dean had needed a change in his life, something new, a challenge, and maybe this could be it.

Terrified he would regret these words for the rest of his life, he said, "Alright Garth, I think this might be a good idea."

"Hot dog!" Garth hooted and jumped up in the air with a fist pump, holding out a hand for a high five. Dean rolled his eyes, but let Garth enthusiastically slap his hand. He laughed when the man winced and rubbed his own hand.

"You made of iron, Winchester?" Garth grumbled.

"Come on, let's get you home so I can get to Sammy's place." 

The two of them locked up and Dean dropped off a very happy Garth at his apartment, before heading to Sam's place. He was incredibly relieved to see the happy couple, feeling the exhaustion from the ride creeping up on him. Dean and Sam settled on the couch, eating take out tacos and watching a replay of last year's Superbowl. It was a perfect night - just what he needed to decompress before seeing Castiel in the morning.

As he lay in bed that night contemplating the possible job with Garth, all he could think of was the biggest possible benefit of the whole thing. He would be close enough to Castiel to maybe actually date the guy. That alone had Dean thinking working with Garth might just be tolerable as he drifted off to sleep.

**************************

Castiel had a tight grip on the pie box as he climbed the steps to Sam's townhouse. He felt like he might vibrate out of his skin at the thought of seeing Dean. He pulled a gloved hand out of his trench coat and knocked on the door. There was a thunderous sound of footsteps and two deep voices yelling back and forth before the door swung wide open to reveal a tall, no, scratch that, very tall man standing in front of him. The man wore a huge welcoming grin, bare feet, jeans, and warm-looking flannel, with long hair brushed off to the side. Dean was bobbing around behind his gargantuan brother, scowling at the back of his brother's head.

"You must be Castiel. I'm Sam. It's so good to meet you finally! Come in!" Sam took the box from Castiel and stood back to let him in.

"It's good to meet you as well, Sam."

"He brought you pie, he really does know you," Sam smiled, handing the pie to Dean.

"Uh, hey Cas," Dean smiled and waved, he actually waved and then flushed a bright red. Sam saw and a seemed to stifle a chuckle.

"Can I take your coat and bag?" Sam reached out a hand and Castiel shrugged off the trench coat and handed over the messenger bag. Sam shot Dean a wink and headed down the hallway. Dean scowled dagger eyes at his brother before turning back to Castiel.

"I'm glad you came, the pie looks great." Dean rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly and Castiel couldn't stand it another second. He moved into Dean's space, sliding his fingers along the side of his stubbled jaw, grabbing a firm hold and pulling him in for a warm kiss. Dean's lips gave way to his easily and he nipped and teased at him with just the tip of his tongue, making him let out a low moan before pulling back. They pressed their foreheads together a moment and Castiel hummed in contentment. He breathed him in, the scent of pine and cinnamon flooding his senses. Just being near Dean gave Castiel a spike of adrenaline.

"I missed you, Dean," Castiel sighed, nuzzling at the other man's freckled nose.

"I missed you too, Cas. Come on, let me introduce you to Jess." Dean hesitated, then kissed the end of Castiel's nose before leading the way down the hall. Dean was wearing a well fitted pair of jeans and a lovely burgundy Henley that showed off the curves of his shoulders. Castiel smiled, watching the bowed legs pad down the hallway to a bright open kitchen.

"Hey there! Is this Castiel?" A stunningly beautiful blonde woman stood at the center island in the kitchen with a carving knife in hand, seemingly working on a stack of carrots.

"This is Jess," Dean smiled fondly at the woman.

"It's nice to meet you." Castiel smiled warmly at her. She had on a huge oversized sweater with the sleeves pulled way up. Her hair was tossed in a messy bun on the top of her head and despite the apron she was covered in a good amount of flour just about everywhere. Sam slid up behind her, wrapping his long arms around her waist and planting a kiss on her cheek before snagging a piece of chopped carrot.

"Hey, those are for dinner! You're the only person I know that I need to guard the vegetables from." She rolled her eyes, tossing the carrots into a large pan.

"Sammy was a rabbit in a former life, Jess, no carrots are safe," Dean teased and Sam just shrugged with a smile.

"You wanna help us with the turkey, Castiel?"

"You can call me Cas, and sure, what do you need?"

Sam and Dean shared an absolutely downright dangerous look between them that Castiel could tell spelled trouble.

"This is such a bad idea. I wish you two would just let me cook it in the oven like I normally do," Jess sighed, wiping off her hands on a dish towel and eyeing the bird in question that sat on the table.

"And where's the fun in that?" Dean grinned like a Cheshire cat. Sam and Dean both grabbed the bird and lead the way out the back door to the patio, where there was a large vat of boiling peanut oil.

"You're going to fry it?" Castiel asked in shock.

"That's the plan," Sam smirked and Dean inspected the hook with the triangle handle on top.

"So uh, how do you lower it down without getting burnt?" Dean eyed it suspiciously.

"I have an idea!" Sam darted to a small shed and returned with a hockey stick in hand. He threaded it through the handle and each Winchester took one end of the stick, turkey hanging between them.

"Nice and slow, Dean."

"Shut it, Sammy, I know what I'm doing."

"Well sorry, but its my house we burn down if we fuck it up."

"I would just worry about the turkey if I were you. Jess may commit homicide if you screw it up." Dean chuckled. He stuck out his tongue in concentration as they began lowering the turkey into the bubbling vat. The turkey hit the oil with a loud thunderous boiling and popping. They moved slow until the entire turkey was in the vat.

The Winchesters then stood back, giving each other proud accomplished nods.

"I think this deserves some beer," Dean concluded and the three of them went back inside, grabbing beers and settling down on the kitchen stools.

It turned into one of the most relaxing afternoons Castiel could ever remember. Sam and Jess shared many Dean stories and only half of them made him threaten retribution. The jovial ribbing between the brothers was endearing and made Castiel ache for a relationship with his own brother that was never quite that strong.

“Alright, gentlemen, is that bird ready yet?” Jess shot Castiel a conspiratorial wink. The Winchesters headed outside while Castiel helped Jess pull the sides together and set the table.

“This farm table is lovely, with the exposed bark and deep grain wood.” Castiel smiled, running a hand over it.

“You can tell Dean that, he’s the one that made it. Loves building tables, that one,” Jess smiled, putting the green bean casserole on the table next to the gravy.

“He does such amazing work, real attention to detail,” Castiel smiled. It was no surprise to him the work belonged to Dean.

“We did it! We have a turkey!” Dean yelled, holding the door open for Sam who carried in the crispy fried bird in triumph. Jess and Castiel clapped for the conquering heroes. They all settled down to eat and the food was amazing. Dean sat next to Cas, their knees bumping under the table the whole night. Every time their hands brushed passing a roll or handing a spoon over it gave Castiel goosebumps. They had moved on from beer to wine for dinner and Castiel was feeling a little loopy by the time they moved on to dessert.

“This is my favorite god damn holiday, and do you know why that is, Cas?”

“The pie?” Castiel said, smiling at the infectious grin on Dean’s face.

“Damn straight it’s the pie,” Dean wiggled his eyebrows and they all took big slices and somehow managed to eat it all. When they finished the pie Castiel was putting dishes in the sink when he felt long fingers wrap around his waist and a pointed chin settle on his shoulder.

“I am so full,” Dean gave a satisfied moan in Castiel’s ear.

“Well you ate nearly half a pie, I should think so,” he chuckled.

“Okay, we are heading,” Sam called and Castiel and Dean turned to see Jess and Sam putting on coats.

“You're leaving?” Castiel raised a brow in question.

“We’re heading to my sister's for the rest of the night - we usually do dessert over there. You two have fun, don’t wait up.” Jess smiled and came to plant a kiss on both their cheeks. Sam just gave Dean a knowing wink and pat on the back to Cas.

“Good night guys. It was great meeting you, Cas.”

Dean and Cas waved as they headed out the door and suddenly they were all alone. Dean licked his lips nervously and threaded their fingers together.

“You wanna go sit on the couch for a bit?”

Castiel nodded, following Dean’s lithe form as he headed into the living room. A fire was still crackling in the fireplace and light christmas music was still ringing through the house. They sat opposite each other and Dean began playing with the fringe on the throw blanket. Castiel studied that the lines of Dean’s face, the faint dusting of freckles, the small lines that crinkled by his eyes when he smiled and little dimple in his chin that he shared with his brother. It was such a perfect face.

“What’s going on in that noggin, Cas?”

“Hmm, just thinking how handsome you are.” 

A blush creeped up Dean’s ears, and he let out a long sigh. “I’ve said it before but… but I really missed you, Cas.”

“Dance with me?” Castiel stood as Sinatra’s voice came crooning lightly in the background. Dean eyed him but took the hand, letting Castiel pull him up and tuck him in close. The hard line of Dean’s body was pressed to his, Cas’s long fingers resting on his slender hips. Dean’s head tipped till their cheeks were pressed together.

_ Through the years we all will be together _

_ If the fates allow _

_ Hang a shining star upon the highest place _

_ So have yourself a merry little Christmas  _

“I love this song,” Castiel hummed along to the melody.

“It’s pretty okay.” Dean’s voice came out breathy, aiming for nonchalance and missing by a mile.

“Normally I can’t stand holiday music till the week of Christmas, but this is nice,” Castiel smiled to himself.

“Yeah, I have to agree with you there.”

As the song played, Castiel searched for words to say to Dean  but everytime he opened his mouth nothing but air came out. He was a damn writer but he couldn’t think of a word to say now that he had the most beautiful man alive all to himself.

“You're in your head again, huh?” Dean chuckled and it rumbled through his chest.

“That obvious?”

“Yeah, Cas, that obvious, what’s going on?”

“I uh-” he struggled for the words, “I brought you something.” He pulled out of Dean’s arms and moved to pull out the slender stack of paper from his bag. There was a loose binding that Cas had ordered for it. He knew it wasn’t fully edited and done but he didn’t think that mattered so much for this purpose. He gripped it tight as he held it out for Dean.

“Cabin, Pie and Rye, by Castiel Novak,” Dean read out loud. “What’s this?” He opened to the first page and flipped through for a moment.

“It’s my manuscript. Well, it’s a rough draft of the book, that is. I wanted you to read it before I send it to the publishers for a final edit. I want to make sure, well, make sure that you're okay with it, I guess,” Castiel chewed at his lower lip, watching Dean flip the pages.

“You finished?” Dean’s eyes lit up, though there was still a certain amount of confusion. “I don’t really get the title.”

“I think you will, just read it, and let me know what you think?” God, he hoped he was making the right move.

“Of course, I’d be honored to read it, Cas. But, uh, mind if I do that tomorrow?” Dean moved back into Castiel’s space before setting down the manuscript.

Dean's lips brushed along Cas’ Adam's apple, the tease of his tongue tasting up along his neck. Dean seemed to be able to set Castiel’s blood boiling. He gave a low rumbling moan and felt an answering noise creep out from Dean’s chest as well. Dean bit and sucked and licked all along Castiel’s neck till he was desperate for more contact and less clothes.

“Fuck, Dean, I need to feel you.” Without a word, Dean tore off his own shirt and made quick work of divesting Castiel of his own. His heartbeat was thrumming through his body and his dick pulsed and grew with each warm press of skin on skin. It was utterly overwhelming as Dean captured Castiel’s lips with his own, kissing and claiming Castiel in a way he had never felt before. This Dean was different - this Dean was more confident and sure and incredibly needy. Castiel couldn’t keep track of Dean’s long fingers that went from grazing the nape his neck one moment to teasing along his hip bones the next. Dean moved like a desperate man, trying to consume Castiel just by his touch alone. Castiel caved into it, the pressure and heat and deep need to own and possess all of this stunning man.

They slowly sank to the floor, Castiel pulling Dean's weight on top of him, bucking up his denim-clad hips against Dean’s. The hardwood was unforgiving and Dean pressed into him but Castiel didn’t have a care in the world. Dean rutted against him, lips tugging at Castiel’s ear, earning him a few expletives and a panting gasp.

“Sensitive here, huh?” Dean chuckled, flicking his tongue on Castiel’s ear lobe, sending a shiver through him.

“Everything feels sensitive with you,” Castiel challenged and Dean gave a hungry grin before they resumed kissing and pulling and consuming each other.

Castiel wasn’t sure how but they managed to get off the floor and upstairs to the bedroom before losing the rest of their clothing. Castiel took his time, taking Dean apart piece by piece, pulling wanton moans from the man that only spurred him on more. He made love to Dean - he made love for the first time in his life, because for the first time, it wasn’t just for release, it was for connection, and Castiel felt utterly intoxicated by Dean.

Morning came all too soon for Castiel, the light streaming in through the guest bedroom window. Castiel had a flight to catch that afternoon and a very sullen Dean walked him to the door, at way too early in the morning. The look on Dean’s face at his leaving was enough to put Castiel’s chest in a vice. Not for the first time, he wondered how any man or woman could ever walk away from that face.

“I won’t be gone that long, Dean.” He cupped Dean’s cheek, running a thumb over his morning scruff.

“I know, its okay Cas, I get it.” His words may have said he did but his eyes told another story.

“Dean, look at me.” He forced Dean’s bright green eyes up to meet his own. “Read my manuscript, I think it will tell you everything you need to know.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean frowned at him.

“It means read it, and think about it, okay? ‘Cause I need you to understand. I need you to see things the way I do.” He leaned in and planted a chaste kiss on Dean’s pink lips. “See you soon?”

Dean nodded, still looking sullen. “See you soon, Cas.”

Castiel headed down the steps and climbed into his car. He wasn’t a religious man anymore, but all the same he sent up a prayer to the cosmos that Dean would read his words and know how he felt. But more than that, maybe he would feel the same way too, and maybe, just maybe they could find a way to bridge their two worlds. He waved to the strong, stoic figure in the doorway as he pulled down the street, leaving his heart in Dean’s unknowing hands.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright readers this is it!!! I will be writing an epilogue so fear not one more chapter coming. I hope you all enjoy it.  
> <3

Dean hated watching Castiel's car pull away. If he had his way the night would have never ended, and he shot a menacingly glance at the offending sun. He began wishing that he could get stuck in a time loop, like the one in  _ Travelers _ episode 11 of season 3. He would live that day on repeat forever if he could. As Dean knew though, nothing lasts forever. He tried to console himself that Castiel would be getting back into town Saturday morning and Dean didn't plan to head home till Sunday. There was still time.   
  
Sam and Jess weren't home yet, but Dean was feeling far too sad and pathetic to see them. He bundled on his coat and hat, tucked Castiel's manuscript into his messenger bag and started walking. He walked for about thirty minutes, grabbing a coffee on the way, till he reached Garth's shop. As he expected, the shop was closed - Garth wasn't really a Black Friday sale kind of business man. Luckily Garth had given Dean a key, so he let himself in.   
  
The shop was hauntingly quiet and still - it almost reminded him of the cabin. He wandered around the shop a bit, drinking his coffee and admiring the work, till he found a beautiful over-sized arm chair. It was even comfier than he imagined, and the wood work on the legs of the chair was in a lovely old Victorian style. He settled into his new-found refuge and pulled out the manuscript.   
  
He had been waiting months to read it. The one chapter he'd read felt like just the tip of the iceberg and he felt like all the answers to who Castiel was would lie in that book. He felt like a starved man needing to know everything, and this was a great place to start.   
  
He flipped open to the title page and was immediately shocked by the title,  _ Cabin, Pie & Rye _ . He couldn't imagine how Castiel have come up with that title, unless it was just a placeholder till he thought one up? He began flipping through the story, and at first it felt like a condensed version of Castiel's childhood through adulthood. His religious family growing up, realizing his sexuality, the rejection by his brother and ultimate flight north to become a writer. All of it he already knew, but it made the story no less captivating.   
  
He stopped at the beginning of chapter three and reread the first few sentences five times before it really sunk in.   
  
_ There he stood, in front of a cabin, in the middle of nowhere - quite possibly the most handsome man in existence, with the most captivating green eyes and warm smile. I didn't know it then but that man was going to irrevocably change my life forever. _ __   
  
Cas was talking about Dean. He was writing about his time at the cabin. He had changed Dean's name to Jensen, and he had to ask Cas about that name choice later ‘cause who the hell is named Jensen, but it was certainly about him. Dean stopped reading - he didn't know what to think or how to proceed. How could those two weeks tell the story of Castiel? Didn't all those years before hold far more weight than a fling by a lake with Dean?   
  
Once he composed himself he decided to keep reading, because now he simply had to know what happened next. As he read, the picture Castiel painted of him was… surprising. In the story, he was brave and strong and compassionate and funny. Apparently Castiel really liked his lean body, freckled skin, green eyes, and what was it? Oh yeah, kissable pink lips. He read all about their time together from the talks by the fire, to dinners, hikes, the trail ride gone wrong and the thunderstorm that went oh so right. It was an amazing tale, the way Cas told it. It was the story of two people falling in love.    
  
This was their love story and it was accurate down to every detail, right until the end. In Castiel's end he professed his love to Jensen and moved into the Cabin together and they lived, for lack of a better phrase, happily ever after. Dean wondered what the spots were on the last few pages when he suddenly realized he had been silently crying all over the manuscript. Castiel loved him. Castiel loved him!    
  
_ Holy shit balls! _ __   
  
He paced the shop now, weaving through the furniture in no distinct pattern. He was starting to get damn pissed at Cas for dropping that bomb and taking off. He grabbed the manuscript and headed back to Sam's house, taking a proffered sandwich and going to hide in the guest room. He proceeded to read the book another time through into the wee hours of the morning. When he was finished again and his eyes were heavy, he let himself drift off to sleep because tomorrow was a very big day indeed.   
  
He woke early, even before his alarm and, not wanting the brewing coffee to wake up Sam or Jess, he decided to grab a coffee on the way. He flattened his hair and checked his face in just about every reflective window on the way to his destination. His nerves wouldn't allow him to sit on the stoop since he was vibrating with energy. He paced back and forth on the sidewalk. He checked his watch and paced, checked his phone and paced, so on and so forth. Finally he saw a silver car pull up in front of him and his heart may actually have been beating out of his chest.   
  
A completely rumpled and disheveled Castiel stepped out of the car. His dark brown hair was sticking out from all directions and flattened a little on one side. His white dress shirt, stained with what looked like coffee, had the first few buttons undone and his tie was flipped backwards and pulled loose. He also had a good amount of stubble growth and bags under his blue eyes. He was the most beautiful thing Dean had ever seen.   
  
Dean flew at him and, grasping fistfuls of the wrinkled trench coat in his hands, he pulled the unsuspecting man in for a heated kiss. Castiel practically yipped in surprise but once he realized who it was he quickly got on board, dropping his bag and wrapping his hands around Dean's waist. All Dean could think while kissing Cas was,  _ mine, mine, mine _ , on repeat. He wanted Castiel, no, he needed him like he needed air to breathe. It was Castiel who broke the moment, pushing back from Dean and looking at him with bewildered eyes.   
  
"What's going on, Dean?"   
  
"Just had to tell you... that I love you too."    
  
***********************   
  
"You love me?" Castiel said in a high pitched squeak that made Dean laugh.   
  
"Yeah, I do."   
  
Castiel searched his face and what he saw was desire, and understanding, and love. Dean loved him! He pulled Dean in for another crushing kiss that was all rough and possessive and  __ mine .  When he pulled back he saw they were both flush-faced and panting for breath. Castiel traced a line down the the side of Dean's face, marveling at the man before him.   
  
"So you uh- read the story?" Castiel asked, biting his lower lip.    
  
"Yeah, I did. It was... enlightening."    
  
His mind felt like it was drowning in molasses from his rough red-eye flight and he had to work hard to follow what was happening. Was Dean really standing there in front of him? It had to be a dream and he reached out his fingers and pinched Dean's side, making the yelp and flinch. Nope, definitely real.   
  
"What the hell was that for?" Dean grumbled but still kept his smile.   
  
"I wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming," he answered truthfully.   
  
"You're supposed to pinch yourself, not the other person!" Dean gave a great big belly laugh that warmed Castiel to the bone.   
  
"You'll have to cut me some slack, I've been up all night on a flight from LA," Castiel said, rolling his eyes.   
  
"So did you really mean it? All the things you wrote in there... about me?" Dean's voice got lower and his body took on a slightly tense position, like he was bracing for a hit. Castiel moved closer to Dean, cupping his face in his hands, feeling the rough stubble tickle the pads of his fingers. He looked directly into those forest-green eyes. "Dean Michael Winchester, I am madly in love with you, and I have been for months, and I don't want to waste another minute of my life not being with you."   
  
Dean drew in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. As far as love declarations went, Castiel thought his was pretty cliché, especially for a writer, but originality be damned, the words were true and from the heart. He moved in, slowly this time, brushing his nose against Dean's before lowering his lips to Dean's waiting ones for a gentle kiss. If the words didn't tell Dean how he felt then the kiss surely would. He pulled back to see the bright green eyes glistening with unshed tears, and as his face became blurry he realized he had started to tear up as well.   
  
"I guess we are both just a couple of saps, huh?" Dean smiled, blinking his eyes clear.   
  
"I suppose we are, but I wouldn't want it any other way."   
  
"Just don't tell Sammy I cried, okay? Gotta keep up my street cred." 

Castiel chuckled. "Sure, mountain man. I'll keep it on the down low so the squirrels don't start talking shit," Castiel grinned at Dean's adorable scowl.   
  
"Hey, those furry little dudes are nothing to mess with."   
  
"I am sure they are quite formidable opponents."   
  
Dean looked down at the ground again. "So, uh- I know in the book you had us living at the cabin happily ever after and you gave up writing to be with me."   
  
Castiel just nodded. He had put that in the book and had every intention on following through, since he couldn't stand the distance between them anymore.   
  
"Well, I don't think you'll have to. What I mean is, I have been needing a change in my life and this goes beyond just you and me. I need something to drive me, something to wake up for in the morning. Well, Garth kinda offered me a job, running his shop with him and making furniture, here in Boston. I thought a lot about it, especially after reading your story and I decided I'm going to do it."   
  
"Your going to move to Boston? But what about the cabin?" Castiel would never want to be the reason Dean left a place he loved so much.   
  
"I'm not giving that up, just not staying there full time. I'll rent out both cabins when I'm in Boston, but I can still go up in the summer and on weekends to see the family and enjoy the peace and quiet."   
  
"But it's your home." Castiel had to be sure that this what Dean wanted.   
  
"My home is where you are, and it's where my brother is. Plus I should probably stick around for when Sam has kids, get to really be involved in his life. I want this Cas, I've wanted it for a very long time, I just didn't know how to get it and now I do."   
  
"I'm not sure what to say, other than you're my home too, and where you go I go."   
  
"Now who's the sappy one," Dean teased. "Oh, and why on earth did you call me Jensen? What kinda name is that?"   
  
Castiel laughed again. "Isn't it a lovely name? I heard it once when I was out in LA and it just stuck with me."   
  
"It's certainly unique. Come on, let's go inside. You look like you need a shower and cup of coffee. You're gonna need your energy."   
  
"Why’s that?" 

Dean crowded back into his space. "Because I intend to wear you out, Castiel Novak." 

  
Cas gasped when Dean grasped his butt in two strong hands and gave him that sinful look. "Shower, yup, definitely shower, and coffee, all the coffee," Castiel agreed.   
  
As they headed into the apartment, Castiel felt the strongest sensation of home he'd felt since he was a kid. He had finally found his home, in the eyes of a green-eyed man. He smiled as he realized he never had to be alone again, he had Dean and Dean had him and for once, everything was just as it should be.   



	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!  
> a little Christmas Present from me too you, hope you all are having a wonderful holiday. Thanks for sharing in this story with me.  
> <3

“Dean! Dean!” Castiel yelled, for all the good it did him. Dean had ear muffs on as he worked the table saw. Castiel couldn’t help but admire the tight muscles in his shoulders and biceps as he worked the curved edge of the wood. His long fingers ran along the edge of the board like he was touching breakable glass, not hardwood. He decided it was likely best to wait till Dean was done working with the sharp power tools before interrupting him. 

Dean finally shut off the saw and pulled up the board to inspect his work.

“You almost done?” Cas called and Dean looked up at him in surprise, smiling. God, that smile just about made Cas melt into the floor right where he stood.

“Hey there. Yeah, I think I have to stop, the stain needs time to set on the legs of the chair. I’ll meet you out front in five?”

“I’ll be there.” Cas winked and turned, heading for the front shop. Garth was finishing up some bookkeeping and closing out the register.

“You and Bess are still planning to come up, aren’t you?” Castiel asked, admiring one of the pieces by the front door.

“Oh yeah, we wouldn’t miss it. Plus, Bess loves doing the holidays up north. Happy wife, happy life, right?” Garth beamed his wide, goofy grin at him.

“True words, Garth. I’m sure Dean and I can close up if you want to go home to get Bess.”

“Would you mind? Gosh, that would be great, thanks, Cas! See you tonight!” Garth locked up the books and grabbed his coat, giving Castiel a bone-crushing hug as he left. Business had been booming at the little shop the past year since Dean had started working there. Castiel really couldn’t be prouder - Dean had poured his heart into every piece of furniture, and it showed in the end results.

Dean came in, putting on his thick fleecy flannel coat and slinging a bag over his shoulder.

“Hey Babe, ready to head out?”

“Ready and waiting, handsome. You wanna drive?”

“Hell yeah I do,” Dean grinned, snatching the proffered keys from Castiel’s hand and planting a kiss on his cheek.

They picked Sam and Jess up on the way and started the trek north, aiming to arrive at the cabin by around two. It was an easy drive and Dean’s jeep was comfortable for all four of them. Sam and Dean fought over the music selection till Castiel suggested some Tom Petty, and both seemed to be able to agree to that for the ride up.

Castiel stole glances at Dean during the drive. He never got tired of admiring that face, its clean, perfect lines and bright green eyes. Dean also had the beginnings of a winter beard going, which was really completing his mountain man look. It was the man within, though, that made Dean truly beautiful, and he had thanked his lucky stars more than once over the past year that Dean had chosen to love him.

“Home, sweet home,” Dean called as he parked the jeep up by the main house.

“Jess, wait till I come around to help you out. It’s icy.”

“I’m pregnant, not an invalid, Sam,” Jess rolled her eyes.

“Just humor him, you know he’s a worrier,” Dean teased and Jess sighed and waited till Sam came around to help her out.

“So, dinner is at six. Just buzz if you need any help with the wood stove. See you guys up there!” Dean waved and Cas followed him toward the big upper cabin. It was a bit chilly inside when they first got in, but Cas knew once the pellet stove and fireplace were lit it could get downright sweltering.

“It’s good to be home,” Dean said, drawing in a deep breath and pulling Cas into his side.

“It certainly is. Why don’t you start the fires and I’ll get to cooking? Did you get a final head count?”

Dean stuck his tongue out to the side and looked at the ceiling a moment, thinking. “Well there’s you and I, Sam and Jess, Ellen and Bobby, Garth and Bess, Benny and Jo--”

“Benny and Jo?”

Dean smiled wide. “Didn't I tell you? They're an  _ item _ now.” Dean used air quotes around the word  _ item _ .

“That seems like a good fit, actually. Well, that brings us to ten. I think we have enough.” Castiel was fairly certain they would, knowing Ellen would be bringing dessert and Sam had a salad covered.

“I’ve got a few things to work on outside, too. Can you handle the prep on your own for a little while?” Castiel looked at Dean now, really looked at him. Castiel could tell when Dean was hiding something but he usually found it was best to let Dean have his secrets - he always revealed them when he was ready.

“No problem, I’ve got it covered.” Dean leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Castiel’s lips and Cas’ body pulled toward him like a magnet. Dean’s scruff tickled his cheek and he chuckled.

“You know, I like this beard you got going on here, but it does tickle a bit.”

Dean threw his head back in a hearty laugh. “You want me to shave it off?”

“No, don’t you dare!” Castiel protested, “I like how it feels, especially on the back on my neck… riiiight here.” Castiel tapped at the nape of his neck and smiled. Dean slowly lowered his face, kissing a slow line up from Castiel’s collarbone all the way to his jaw and back to his lips. He hummed contentedly before pushing Dean away. “Alright, keep kissing me like this and we’ll never be ready on time.”

Dean sighed dramatically, “You're right, but we are continuing this conversation later.” Dean tapped Castiel on the ass and moved to start the fireplace.

Within a few hours Castiel was already tired, but he had plates of h’orderves ready, and two large lasagnas were in the oven ready to go. Dean had been scarce and Castiel thought it might be time to find his boyfriend before the guests arrived for Christmas Eve dinner. Just then, Dean burst through the front door shaking off a layer of snow.

“They're here. Damn, it smells good in here, Cas. Do you mind greeting them while I change?”

“Yeah yeah, just don’t tramp snow throughout the house!” Cas called after him and went to the door. Bobby and Ellen were there with their arms full of whiskey and pie. Sam and Jess were right behind them and before long Garth, Benny, Jo, and Bess showed up as well, making for a full house. Dean came out of the bedroom dressed in a pair of nice dark-wash jeans, a white button-up shirt and huge smile on his face.

“Merry Christmas!” Dean bellowed, giving big hugs and pats on the back all around.

“Hey there, bud. Long time no see.” Benny smiled, pulling in Jo to his side.

“Too long! You didn’t eat all the pigs in blankets did you?” Dean wiggled a finger in Benny’s face and Castiel grabbed the plate, holding it out to Dean. “Come to papa.” Dean snatched the plate, digging in. 

Castiel just shook his head, “Don’t ruin your appetite for dinner.”

Dean just tossed Castiel a little wink and went over to see how Bobby and Ellen were doing. Everyone ate and drank and eventually all sat down at the big dining table Dean had built for just this occasion. Dean sat at the head of the table with Castiel next to him, and Sam and Jess at the other, with family scattered all around.

“I saw the mid-season finale of  _ Travelers!  _ It was so intense - I really loved it.” Jo smiled at Cas, pouring him a glass of wine.

“Yes, we weren’t really sure if that story-line was gonna take, but I had a feeling audiences were ready for it,” Castiel smiled back.

Dean suddenly stood, clinking his fork to his glass and raising it in the air, waiting for the voices to quiet down.

“Thanks to everyone for coming up here to share the holiday with us. I know you're all hungry and Castiel’s lasagna tastes better than sex,” Cas smacked Dean's side and he chuckled, “Well, almost better. I just wanna say how grateful I am for all of you. Sam’s got a little moose on the way, and business is doing great, and to top it off I have a wonderful, talented boyfriend whose book just made the New York Times bestseller list yesterday!” Castiel felt a blush rush up his cheeks as everyone clapped and hollered for him. Dean just beamed down at him with a look of intense pride.

“Cheers!” Sam called, holding up his own glass and everyone clinked glasses around the table and began digging into dinner. Castiel felt a warm contentment set in over him. This was the friendly banter and warm jesting of family Castiel had always longed for. His hand crept over and found Dean’s knee, bringing a smile to that handsome face.

“I’ve gotta grab something. I’ll be right back, babe.” Dean shifted out his seat, heading for the bedroom.

“Cas, you must give me this recipe, I should make it for the restaurant,” Ellen smiled at him across the table and Castiel began giving her the inside scoop, which was only fair since she had given him her apple pie recipe. After a few more minutes of chatting Cas realized that Dean hadn’t returned. He stood up, looking around, and Sam was walking up to him with a winter coat in hand.

“Hey, Cas, Dean asked if you could meet him outside quick. I think he needs help with something.”

“Help with something? But I'm sure anything outdoors-related you would be better equipped to handle?”

“He asked for you. Just head out on the back porch. You’ll see him.” Sam gave him a wink now, and shoved the coat at him.

Castiel was thoroughly perplexed but he figured best way to find the answer was to follow the directions. He put on the coat and snatched a scarf up around his neck. It took a hard tug to get the slider to the porch open and he felt a cold wind brush across his face.

The snow had stopped falling and white forest floor was all lit up blue by the light from the full moon above. Cas peered about until he saw a string of Christmas lights leading through the trees. His eyes followed the path of the lights all the way down to the dock, where he saw the figure of Dean standing at the end, staring out at the frozen lake. Cas wasn’t sure what to make of it but he started the walk down through the snow, thankful for his boots and scarf. The lights were magical, lighting up the snowy woods and giving it an otherworldly feel. Castiel almost felt like he was in one of his favorite fantasy books, definitely one that involved elves.

He got all the way down to the beginning of the dock and saw that Dean had shovelled all the snow off it. Dean stood at the end of the dock, staring up at the night sky. As Cas made his way to him, he looked up too and marvelled at how many stars he could see. There was too much light pollution back home to see stars like this.

Dean turned once Castiel got closer. 

“Dean, what are you doing out here?”

“Waiting for you, blue-eyes,” Dean said, turning a warm smile on him.

“You must be freezing - your nose is all red,” Castiel half-heartedly scolded.

Dean reached out his bare hands to Cas, who pulled his own out of his warm pockets and slipped them into Dean’s.

“Cas, I have something I need to tell you.” Dean slowly slid down to one knee and suddenly all the puzzle pieces began to come together. His mouth went dry and heart began to race to the point where he feared it may jump right out of his chest. Dean continued, “Cas, you have opened up my whole world. You have shown me what it really means to love someone, and to let myself be loved. I know this is really rom-com cheesy of me, but... well if there was ever a time that’s acceptable it would be now. Cas, you make me happier than I ever dreamed of being. I want to wake up next to you every morning. I want to tell you all my stories and hear all of yours. I want you to be mine and I want to be yours, for however long we have in this life. Castiel Novak… will you marry me?” Dean pulled out a silver band from his pocket, holding it up to Cas.

Time stood still for just a moment as Cas gazed down at the man before him. Dean was everything Castiel could have ever dreamed of, and he had no idea what on earth he done to deserve such a remarkable person.

“Cas?” Dean’s voice brought him back to his senses.

“Yes, of course yes, yes, yes, yes,” Castiel cried over and over pulling Dean up into his arms and crushing their lips together. Dean was his, all his and Castiel never wanted the moment to end. Off in the distance he heard laughing and clapping and cat-calling. Dean and Cas turned to see the whole family up on the porch applauding and laughing.

“Did they all know before me?” Cas whispered at Dean.

“No, only Sammy knew. I needed one person to help get you out here.” Dean beamed, slipping the ring onto Castiel’s hand.

“Why out here on the dock?” Castiel asked, leaning into Dean’s warmth and wrapping his hands around his waist.

“‘Cause it’s where I fell in love with you, that day we sat out here in the chairs and talked and held each other. I don’t know if I really acknowledged it then, but that was the moment I knew you were the one for me.”

“Only took us months apart to figure it out, huh?” Castiel laughed.

“Well I don’t intend to waste another minute not being yours.” Dean planted another warm kiss on his lips. It was a kiss full of passion and promises for a future that was all their own.

“Who would think I would find the love of my life hiding up in a cabin by a lake? I must be the luckiest man alive to have found you, Dean Winchester.”

“Back at ya, Cas. Merry Christmas.”

“Happy Christmas, Dean.”

“Let’s get us some celebratory pie.”

“That sounds absolutely perfect.”

Arm in arm, the two men made their way back up to the warm light of the cabin, content in the knowledge that they had finally found their home in each other.


End file.
